Kaminari
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: A weapon and Meister pair enroll in the DWMA. One of them is a rare weapon; unheard of by most. The other; none other than the daughter of a Kishin! What has scarred them so badly? Why are they so different? What did they leave behind? KidxOC MakaxSoul
1. The New Girl

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't posted any fanfics in a while, school and stuff has kept me busy. I thought I owed you guys something so yeah. Anyways, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. Enjoy!**

The New Girl

Maka had her nose buried in a book, Kid sat with his elbows on the table and hands holding his head up and Soul was quietly chatting with Black Star as they waited for class to start.

"As you may have heard, we will have two new students enrolling here. Yet, by the meister's choice." Stein explained.

"I wonder if the new meister will be OCD." Black Star said, clearly as an attempt to insult Kid.

Kid shot Blackstar a glare then looked out the door of the classroom again.

A girl with black hair came in next to a boy with brown hair.

Kid gasped quietly at the sight of three white lines across the girl's bangs, "A Shinigami?"

Noticing Kid, Kaminari stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for a moment, then turned around and dashed out the door.

"Kami, come back!" Akihiko shouted chasing after her.

Inevitably Black Star ran after them for attention, causing Tsubaki to run after him to bring him back.

**OUTSIDE...**

Kaminari made her way outside and stopped.

Akihiko caught up, "Why did you run?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I was startled by seeing another Shinigami. The kid with the symmetrical look and white stripes on the left half of his bangs." Kaminari explained.

"What about him?" Akihiko asked.

"The white lines are Sanzu lines. He is a Shinigami." Kaminari informed.

Blackstar started yelling from the top of the school, "Hey, why'd you run? You are afraid of the amazing Black Star!"

"If you are so confidant, why don't you come down and face me?" Kaminari smirked.

"If you fight me!" Blackstar said slipping off the top of the building.

"Fine, but you have spelled your own death." Kaminari spat, "Hiko!"

"Right!" Akihiko said transforming into a scythe and landing in his meister's hands.

Tsubaki sighed before turning into a weapon, "Blackstar, this isn't a good idea." she advised.

But it was too late; Blackstar had already thrown the first attack.

**INSIDE...**

A clash was heard outside, "What was that?" Soul asked.

"Stein, Blackstar is in a fight with the new kid." A student in back tattled.

"What is he doing? He's going to get himself killed." Kid muttered to himself.

"Professor Stein, shouldn't a staff member be there if there is a fight?" Maka asked.

"I guess you're right." he said as he got up from his chair and went outside with Soul, Maka, and Kid.

Once outside Kid gave himself a face palm at Black Star's stupid choice to fight, "Soul can you stop that moron from getting himself killed."

"Huh?" Soul questioned.

Kid gave himself another face palm, "Am I the only one who realizes what she actually is?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You're not giving me an very good impression on your skill level." Kaminari spat, "It's poor. Go back to fighting five year olds like yourself. They have more skill than you!" She swung her scythe at Black Star.

Black Star was hit on the side. Blood trickled from the wound. He swung Tsubaki at Kaminari.

Kaminari dodged with ease, "I've fought seven-year-olds better than you! Put up a worthy fight!"

"Maka, compare the souls of Kid and Kaminari." Stein ordered.

Maka seemed to space out as she looked at the two souls.

"Maka, what do you see?" Soul asked concerned after he heard a small gasp.

"Kid, her soul looks like yours! Why didn't you tell us she was a Shinigami?" Maka shouted after Maka-Chopping Kid.

Kid put his hands in his pockets after Maka stopped yelling, "I thought it was pretty obvious once you look at her hair and eyes." he replied smugly.

"Soul Resonance!" Kaminari shouted as the scythe in her hand glew hot with energy and increased in size. Kaminari jumped in the air and quickly hit the scythe's tip to the ground before jumping back. She watched the explosion as it came inches from where she stood. Kaminari watched the smoke clear as she saw Black Star being helped up by Tsubaki weakly.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Tsubaki reminded seeing the look of disappointment on Black Star's face of being beaten by a girl.

Kaminari stood face to face with Blackstar, she shook his hand, "You put up a good fight."

"B-but I lost." Black Star said confused.

"It was inevitable that I would win." Kaminari informed.

"Why do you say that?" Black Star protested.

"My skill level is much higher than yours, I am a Shinigami." Kaminari confessed as Akihiko changed back into his human form.

"Huh? Shinigami?" Black Star questioned.

"Yeah." Kaminari laughed.

Kid approached Kaminari and shook her hand formally, "Hello, I'm Death The Kid, but most people call me 'Kid'. You are free to call me that." Kid greeted.

Kaminari smiled at the boy's friendly gesture, "I'm Kaminari. But people say it's too long so people just call me 'Kami'. You can call me that." Kami realized how fast she was talking, "Sorry, I talk too fast sometimes." she apologized.

Soul and Maka faced Kami, "Hi, I'm Maka and this is my weapon Soul." Maka cheerfully greeted.

Soul greeted her with a smug smile.

Kami smiled back, "Oh, and this is Akihiko." She said introducing her weapon.

"Just call me Hiko." Akihiko solely said.

"Okay then." Kid replied suddenly back to his regular serious state of mind.

"Maka, Soul, Kaminari, Kid, Akihiko, come back with me to the classroom. Tsubaki, take Black Star to the nurse, he may have serious damage from Kaminari's attack." Stein ordered.

The students obeyed, four following Stein into the classroom and one dragging another on the floor to the nurse's office.

Kami and Kid chatted on the way back to the classroom, yet Hiko remained silent. Kid, Maka, and Soul took their seats but Kaminari and Akihiko were ordered to stay standing.

"These are our new students." Stein explained, "Introduce yourselves."

"I am Kaminari, I am a Shinigami." The look on her face brightened, "Kaminari is pretty long, so you can call me 'Kami'."

"And I am her weapon Akihiko, just call me 'Hiko'." Akihiko explained.

"Kaminari, you seem to get along with Kid, go take the seat next to him." Stein assigned.

Kami took the seat next to Kid and pulled a notebook from her pocket in the hoodie she wore. She slipped the pencil from the spiral binding and opened the notebook.

Kid couldn't help but to be interested by Kaminari's notebook, the symmetry was perfect in every symmetrical drawing.

Kaminari looked over at Kid who was staring at the drawings in her notebook, "Kid, are you okay?"

"D-Did you draw those?" Kid asked Kami pointing at a perfectly symmetrical butterfly.

"Oh, yeah. They're nothing really." Kami said modestly.

"The symmetry of the drawings, it's beautiful." Kid commented.

"Thanks." Kaminari replied with a giggle before the bell rang dismissing the class to lunch.

"Can I look at the notebook at lunch?" Kid asked.

"Sure." Kaminari promised.

Kid smiled at her as Soul and Maka walked ahead of the two and Hiko walked behind. Something tapped her back. Kaminari turned around to face Black Star and Tsubaki who was giving herself a face palm at Black Star's immaturity. Kami smiled, "Black Star, are you okay? Sorry if I hurt you bad, I should have held back more."

"I'm fine." Blackstar said.

"The nurse said to not get in any more fights with Shinigami, remember." Tsubaki reminded.

Blackstar grunted and crossed his arms at Tsubaki's reminder, "So where are you guys going now?"

"I don't know, I'm just following them. Go ask Soul and Maka." Akihiko said, still following with his footsteps in sync with Kami's.

"We're going to lunch, Kami, Hiko, there are two open seats at the lunch table in the courtyard, you guys can sit with us." Soul offered.

Kaminari smiled thankfully at Soul as she continued walking next to Kid and behind Maka. She tucked a strand of loose hair that slipped from her pigtails behind her ear with her left hand and tightly held her notebook to her chest with her right arm. She walked through the double doors to the courtyard and took a seat, Kid took the seat to the right of her and Hiko took the one to the left. She lay the spiral notebook on the round table and opened it for Kid to see. She slid it in front of him but she looked over his shoulder so she could see it.

"Hiko, Kami, aren't you going to eat?" Maka asked looking at how they weren't eating.

"No, I'm not hungry." Kaminari answered.

"Same." Akihiko added.

"Kami, how do you spell your name?" Soul asked after Kid gave Kaminari her notebook back.

"Like this." Kami opened her notebook to the back page. Her pencil hit the paper as she spelt out her whole name. Her hand slipped causing her to make a pencil mark across the page, suddenly she became depressed and started crying, "I'm such a failure, I fail at everything. I'm nothing but imperfection."

"Kami, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's a bit OCD over perfection." Hiko explained, "No you're not Kami. You're great at many things, you don't fail at all."

Kami stopped her crying and lifted her head up, her eyelids were wet from tears.

"You're just like Kid, super OCD!" Black Star shouted, "Except Kid is obsessed with symmetry."

Kid suddenly coughed up blood and collapsed.

"Kid?" Kaminari asked concerned.

"Nice going, he probably saw something asymmetrical and you reminded him of symmetry." Maka said.

"Oops." Black Star said.

"Should we do something?" Kami asked.

"If he doesn't get up in ten minutes." Soul said.

**Yep, Kaminari and Akihiko, my two fan characters. Tell you guys what, I'll post a picture of each of them on my deviant art account.**

**Please review, I know, I know. Review or I'll send my bailings after you!**

**I'll see you again when I post the next chapter, peace!**


	2. The Shot

**Hell yeahs peoples, chapter two! sadly I got no reviews for my last chapter =(**

**Anyways enjoy chapter two**

**The line breaks are time passer (so basically when you see one time has passed between the two scenes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I wish I did...**

The Shot

Kid sat to the side of Kami. Kami sipped some water from her glass. The two sat cross-legged on the rug across from Tsubaki and Hiko. Soul and Blackstar sat on the couch and Maka sat on a chair at the heads of the table. Maka read a book quietly as Hiko remained his normal silence. Kid and Kaminari were chatting just like Soul and Blackstar. Tsubaki sipped her drink.

Blaire came into the room wearing a towel, "Anyone want to take a bath with me?" Her towel popped off causing everyone to jump back in shock and Soul to get a nosebleed.

"Is she always like this?" Kami questioned.

"Sadly." Soul said annoyed.

"Oh well then, I'll be in the bath if anyone needs me." Blair picked her towel up and entered the bathroom.

"That was disturbing." Akihiko said.

Soul looked at the clock, "It's late, you guys should get home."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kaminari said as she and her weapon walked out the door and into the apartment across the hall, "Why are you so protective?"

"Huh?" Akihiko answered confused.

"You keep staring at Kid like he's planning to kill me." Kami said.

"Oh," Hiko started, "He seemed really friendly, we just met him so I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"What's wrong with someone being friendly?" She yelled.

"Sorry for caring." Hiko rudely retorted.

Kami walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Kami took every note written on the board while Kid took most notes but written in his own words. She started tuning the teacher out and started drawing. The bell rang startling her causing her to drop her pencil.

"Kami, school's over." Kid said making sure his friend was aware.

"Oh, thanks." Kami smiled closing her notebook and slipping her pencil into the spiral.

"Kami, we have to collect a soul tonight." Hiko said from behind.

"Hiko is right, I'll hang out with you tomorrow." Kaminari promised as Hiko pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Kaminari crouched on a rooftop, waiting for the target to appear. The target emerged from the darkness of the night; she aimed and pulled the trigger of her weapon, her attack missing by an inch. She hopped down and Akihiko turned from a gun to a scythe, she faced the burglar, "I have come to take your soul." She swung her scythe trapping her victim between the scythe and herself. Kami swung the scythe back and straight down the middle of the burglar, killing him.

Akihiko changed into his human form and devoured the evil human soul, showing his jagged teeth. Hiko stood up before saying, "Souls are so yummy."

"Can't I just use Konso?" Kaminari said with a hand on her hip.

"But then I don't get my dinner." Akihiko pouted.

"You-you killed him!" Someone from behind shouted, Kaminari turned around facing him while Akihiko kept his back faced to him. The man held up his hands shakily, a loaded gun ready to be fired was present in them, "You killed my partner, now I kill yours." The man aimed for Akihiko.

**Bang!**

Akihiko gagged, he fell to the ground in a fetal position. The weapon lay motionless, the life in him slipping away.

Kaminari placed her hand to the wound on Hiko's head.

"You next girl." the guns man said.

She looked up at the gun with her double shaded yellow eyes, she closed them tight awaiting her final moment.

**Bang!**

Kami opened one eye, the guns man was gone, she was stil on her knees holding her hand to Akihiko's head shot, she scooped him up and fled in the attempt to save her weapon passing everyone in her path. She looked at her weapon, blood spilled from his head staining her bright green hoodie...

* * *

Kami lay her eyes on her weapon who was on a medical bed. She grabbed the stained part of her hoodie tightly, "Why couldn't I have done something?"

Kid walked into the room, "How is Akihiko?"

"He took a bullet to the head. Dr. Stein says he'll be okay, but I don't know." Kaminari answered.

"Akihiko needs to be left alone right now. You kids can come back later when he's awake." The nurse said shooing the two from the room.

Kami slid down on the wall outside the door, her knees to her chest, tears creased her eyes as she sat there.

Kid kept walking until he heard Kami's tears; he turned around and sat in the same position next to her, "Kami?" Kid said wiping a tear from Kaminari's left eye.

Kami wiped her right eye of tears, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, I've only been here for a month and Hiko was already hurt."

"Hiko means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, my family history is kind of complicated so he's like my brother. We grew up together."

Kid hugged her, "It'll be alright, maybe you could explain everything when Hiko recovers."

"Okay." Kami banged the back of her head on the wall, "I'm such a failure, I couldn't even keep Hiko from getting hurt. I'm nothing but imperfection."

"No you're not, everyone has flaws."

Kaminari blinked the tears off her eyes, "Really?"

"Sure."

Maka and Soul spotted the two Shinigamis sitting by the door. Maka sat with her thighs one on top of the other and one touching the ground while Soul sat cross-legged, "Sorry about Hiko." Maka said, "I know how you feel."

"Hiko and I grew up together; he's like my brother. I don't want to loose him..." Kami's voice trailed off.

"How long have you known each other?" Soul asked.

"As far back as I can remember." Kami said, a tear escaping her eye, "The worst part is, he got hurt so I wouldn't." She started crying into her knees muttering about imperfection.

"Kami, you're not an imperfection." Kid comforted.

"Then why did he get hurt?" Kaminari cried.

"It was something he did." Soul said.

Kaminari stopped responding, Kid lightly tapped her to the side. Kaminari fell in a fetal position to her right.

"Kaminari?" Kid questioned.

"Maka-Chop." Maka said hitting Kid in the head with a book.

"What was the for?" Kid complained rubbing his head.

"For not doing anything." Maka said, "Soul, go see if Hiko is awake."

Soul turned the door knob letting the door creak as it opened.

"I thought I told you two to lea- oh, Soul what did you come here for?" The nurse said.

"I came to ask Hiko something important." Soul answered.

Hiko opened one eye, "Huh?"

"Hiko, Kami just passed out outside." Soul explained.

"She'll be fine... Just get someone to stay with her...the nurse won't let me leave." Akihiko ordered semi-consciously.

"You should go now, he's going to fall unconscious again soon." She nurse said.

"I hope you get well soon, we'll bring Kami when she wakes up." Soul said leaving the room, "He said she'll be fine, but he wants someone to stay with her while he's recovering." Soul explained.

**Well, hope you enjoyed XD**

**review or... JUST REVEIW (please)**

**see ya next chapter, bye**


	3. The Past

**Hiya everyone! Chapter three time!**

**Kaminari: already? You have too much time on your hands, you need to get a real life.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm not the one who has a crush on Death the Kid!**

**Kaminari: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KID!1**

**Me: Sure...**

**Disclaimer: let's see if I can get it through your heads this time, I don't own Soul Eater, I only own my OCs. remember that, okay?**

The Past

Kaminari opened her eyes and groaned. She was on her bed, back in her apartment.

"Good afternoon." A voice said.

The room was dim but she was able to make out the figure by his voice, "Kid?"

"Yeah." Kid replied, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, but how did I get in my bed, and how did you get in?" Kami questioned.

"One, you passed out and I brought you back. Two, you gave me keys incase something bad happened." Kid answered.

Kaminari sat up a bit, her back pressed against her pillow. She switched her lamp that stood on her nightstand on, she grabbed the knob on the drawer and pulled it open. She reached inside it and pulled out a red covered book, it had no label saying what it was but Kami opened it. She used a finger to beckon Kid over as she moved to the side of her bed.

"What is that?" Kid asked joining her on the bed.

"I promised I'd tell you about my family, remember." Kami reminded, "This is a photo album."

Kid pointed to a picture of a women who looked like she was in her late teens, "Who's that?"

"My mom, when I was five, I think." Kaminari explained, "She was around fifteen when I was born."

"Why are you crying in that picture?" Kid asked pointing to a picture of her and Hiko.

"My mom was kind of abusive, she would yell at me if I got something wrong. Hiko was like my brother though, we grew up together an he suffered similar abuse, but he would be yelled at for talking too much."

"Is that why Akihiko doesn't talk most of the time?"

"Yeah, and the reason I'm really OCD about perfection."

"Where is she now?"

"Three months before I enrolled in DWMA she disappeared," Kaminari reached into her pocket and pilled out her student ID, "She gave me this and said she was enrolling me in the DWMA, then she went out and never came back. Hiko and I were living on the streets for three months before I got hurt in battle."

"You...were injured?" Kid asked concerned.

Kaminari nodded modestly and pulled the side of her shirt up half way revealing a four inch scar.

"Woah, what happened?" Kid asked.

"Well, Hiko and I were challenged so we fought. Hiko was slashed in the back so I used hand-to-hand combat and I was cut on my side. When our opponent was ready for the final blow Stein saved us. The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital in a bed next to Hiko. He saw my ID badge and said I was supposed to be enrolling here. He looked at the back and asked me if I wanted to enroll and I accepted."

"Do you know anything of your father?"

"No, never met him, or at least nothing I remember, no pictures of him in here either."

"Do you have any other family?"

"Just three cousins, an aunt, and an uncle. They live in the other side of America though, so I don't see them very much."

"Never knew a childhood could be so dark." Kid said.

"Kid." Kami said.

"Yeah?" Kid answered.

"Please don't go spreading this around. You are the only person I've ever told this to." Kaminari said closing the book.

"I won't." Kid promised.

"You know what Kid?" Kaminari said.

"hm?"

"You are the only friend who's ever listened to me, even when I get annoying."

"What about Hiko?"

"Hiko is more of a brother to me, he grew up with me like a brother." She looked at her bookcase, "Did you reorganize my bookcase?"

"Yeah, now's perfectly symmetrical." Kid smiled.

Kami smiled back, "Um, did Hiko wake up while I was passed out?"

"For a short while, he wanted someone to stay here with you until he recovers. I told him I'd do it, so Liz, Patty and I will be staying with you until Hiko recovers."

"Thanks Kid, you're a great friend."

Kid smiled and got off the bed and straightened his clothes.

Kaminari placed the book back in the drawer before Liz opened the door.

Liz smiled at Kaminari, "You woke up."

"Yeah, I've never passed out for more than a couple hours over perfection." Kami assured.

"Has Maka called?" Kid asked.

"Yeah." Patty yelled cheerfully.

"Did she say anything about Hiko?" Kami blurted out.

"Yes." Liz answered calmly.

"Is he okay?" Kami shouted.

"Yeah, she said he woke up." Patty laughed.

"Do you want to go see him?" Kid asked.

"Of course! Hiko is like a brother to me!" Kami said rising from her bed.

Kid helped her up, "I'll come with you."

Kaminari got on one knee and pulled something from under her bed.

"A skateboard." Kid questioned.

"What did you expect, make up?" Kami said, "This is how I used to get around before I came to Death City." she opened the door, "Come on."

Kid smiled, "Then I'll race you." He took his skateboard from the wall it leaned on and followed Kami out onto the street.

Kaminari started running her leg on the road as she built up speed. She reached enough speed and started riding it. She smiled until she saw Kid riding his in the air, "No fair!" She attempted speeding up but couldn't beat his speed.

"Fine, I'll ride on the ground." Kid grunted when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Good." Kaminari said as she walked up the steps dragging the skateboard behind her. She sped up again at the top and started riding it inside with Kid following. She abruptly stopped as she reached an open door with a glimpse of Maka and Soul inside the room. She leaned her skateboard on the wall outside and stepped in the room, "Hiko?"

"Hm?" Hiko said, his eyes closed.

"It's Kami." She softly said.

"Kami, can you tell me what happened?" Hiko croaked.

"We were hunting souls and the partner of our target shot you in the head. He was about to shoot me but someone shot him first." Kaminari explained.

"Who?" Hiko asked.

"I don't know." Kami confessed.

Kid smiled.

"Kid, you shot the guy?" Hiko asked in shock.

Kid nodded, "He was my target anyways."

Kami squeezed Kid, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I owe you so much Kid."

"Calm down Kami." Kid said with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"You're lucky to have survived a head shot, most people die instantly." Soul said to Hiko.

Blackstar and Tsubaki entered the room, "Blackstar, remember don't be loud."

Blackstar climbed on top of Akihiko and said, "I'll help you get better by signing your forehead!" as he wrote his autograph on Hiko's head.

Everyone cracked up, including Akhiko.

"Will you get out soon?" Kami asked after the laughter died down.

"In a day or two." Hiko said.

Kaminari smiled.

"All right, Akihiko needs his rest. You kids need to leave." The nurse said.

"Get well soon Hiko." Kami called as she followed the others out the door. She flipped her skateboard with one foot causing it to spin in the air then land on its wheels; she placed half her body weight on it. "Well?"

"Fine." Kid made his skateboard appear from his hand.

"Only ground this time." Kaminari pleaded using one foot to get her skateboard rolling.

"Fine, only to be fair." Kid said as he started after Kami.

Maka giggled as the two Shinigami rolled down the hallway.

"Didn't think Kami was the skateboarding type." Soul said with his hands in his pockets and a smile showing his jagged teeth.

Kaminari slid down the rail using the bottom of her skateboard and did a 360 at the end landing perfectly, she continued rolling with Kid following until she stopped at the door. She picked her board up and dragged it along the stairs as she climbed them to the thrid floor. She pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door walking in with Kid behind her.

"How's Akihiko?" Liz asked as the two walked in.

"He should be out in a couple days." Kaminari cheered.

"Yay!" Patty laughed.

"I better get cooking, you guys are the guests." Kaminari said walking to the kitchen.

Kid went in the other direction and lounged on the couch he opened one eye to see Patty turning the TV on.

"Damn it!" Kaminari screamed form the kitchen.

"You need help?" Liz called.

"No I only burned myself." Kami answered.

"Well tell us if you need help." Liz called.

"Patty, can you turn on channel 8?" Kid asked.

"Okay!" Patty said obeying her meister.

"Uh Liz, an you help me for a sec?" Kami called from the kitchen.

Liz walked into the kitchen, "Hm?"

"Can you bring everyone to the table while I put the food down?" Kami smiled.

"Sure," Liz walked over to Patty and Kid, "Kami wants us all to the table."

"Yay, food." Patty said skipping over to the table with Kid following.

Kaminari came in bringing in plates one by one, "I'm not the best cook, but I tried my best." She sat down after giving everyone his or her food.

Liz looked at Kaminari's plate, "Kami, there's almost no food on your plate."

Kaminari swished her peas around with her fork, "I never eat much."

"Hm?" Kid said looking up from his plate which he was arranging his food to be symmetrical.

"When you grow up not eating much, you really aren't ever hungry." Kami answered before using her fork to place a potato quarter in her mouth.

"You don't talk very much to others; you're like your partner. Yet, you seem to talk to me a lot." Kid observed, "Why is that?"

Kaminari's cheeks stained a rosey pink, "Well, you were the first person who showed me kindness besides Hiko, plus you were willing to listen to what i say. I guess I felt comfortable around you."

Kid smiled and went back to rearranging his food, "I'm glad we can be friends."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kami your cooking is really good." Liz complemented.

"Yeah." Patty added.

Kaminari smiled, "Thanks. But it's really nothing."

"Kaminari, you're too modest." Liz said, "You're a great girl, you shouldn't be afraid to show it."

There was a pause for several minutes before Kami said, "What's it like for you guys?"

"It?" Liz said confused.

"Uh, never mind." Kaminari said shyly as she picked up her empty plate and washed it in the sink by hand.

"Oh, okay." Liz said.

Kid brought his plate to the edge of the sink, "Look, if you wanna talk about it later just tell me."

"Okay, but let me clean up. I just can't stand this place being messy." Kami said scrubbing the dishes and utensils.

Kid watched her from behind, he smiled as he watched her black pigtails sway every time she moved her head, "I like how I've found a caring friend who didn't call me a freak for my obsession with symmetry."

Kaminari giggled, "Same here, except I'm obessed with prefection." She placed one of her wet hands on the top of her head and glided it over her silky black hair until she reached her neck. She laughed again.

Kid failed to hold back a laugh as well, "I'll get the plates of Liz and Patty."

"Oh, no thanks. I'll get them." Kaminari said.

"Are you sure?" Kid questioned.

"Yeah, it's late. Please go to sleep I'll handle everything." Kaminari said.

"If you won't let me do anything to help I might as well stand here and helplessly watch." Kid laughed.

"Yeah, very funny." Kami said getting the plates of Liz and Patty, she came back and Kid was making the plates in the cabinet in symmetrical order, she let out a laugh.

Kid broke a sweat.

"I thought I told you I didn't need help." Kaminari laughed with a smile, "You can rearrange them if you want then." she scrubbed the dishes and placed them on the edge before drying them, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." Kid said watching his friend go into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He sat on the couch and changed the TV to channel eight for ten minutes before he watched Kaminari walk out of the bathroom wearing a towel and to her room, "Hey Kami."

Kaminari stopped and turned her head to face him, "Hm?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, maybe later." Kami said as she entered her room closing the door softly behind her.

Kid couldn't have the thought of knowing what the 'it' was stop bugging him. He yawned, feeling a sensation of exhaustion come over him he went to check on Kami before he went to sleep, he opened the door, "Kaminari?"

"Hm?" She answered rising her head from the photo album.

"I'm about to go to bed, I came to check on you." Kid said in the doorway.

"Uh Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Kid got on the foot of her bed an sat Indian style.

"What was growing up like for you?"

"Well, I'm kinda rich cause my father is Lord Death. But I don't have a mother so it was my dad and I. It was never required that I trained a weapon but I want to make my own weapon to my own specifications. So pretty much I live with my father, Liz, and Patty."

"That sounds great. So to have a family, is it like people who care about you and stuff?"

"Yeah, even though Hiko isn't related to you he's your family. He cares for you as if you were his sister."

"You aren't annoyed by my questions, right?"

"No, not at all."

"Well, I guess we come from two different worlds." Kaminari yawned, "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Same, night." Kid walked out of the room and fell asleep on the couch.

**hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll try to post pictures of them on Deviantart when my scanner starts working again.**

**review or Kaminari and Akihiko will use their reasonance on you! i'm just kidding, they're too nice at heart.**

**Akhiko: You don't live with her...**

**Kaminari: HEY! *gives annoyed glare***

**bye guys!**


	4. Iris

**Hey, sorry about how long with chapter took, I had it all typed out but then I accidentally deleted it :(**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm bored of disclaimers so Soul is going to do it for me**

**Soul: Right…so why am I doing this again?**

**Me: Cause Kaminari has a gun pointed to your back! =)**

**Soul: Right, wait… holy crap!**

**Kaminari: Hurry up Soul!**

**Soul: okay, okay, Misa here does not own me, nor any other characters accept her Ocs**

**Akihiko: -laughs-**

**Me: OH my god, he laughed! O_o**

Iris

"Wake up!" Patty shouted in Kaminari's face, who was previously sleeping in her bed.

"Hm?"

"Hiko is back!" Patty shouted.

Kami sprung up, " Can I see him?"

Akihiko changed from his weapon form to his human form, "I'm right here!"

Kaminari jumped up and hugged her adopted brother.

Kid smiled at the two, _so that's what it's like to have a sibling…_

"Kid took good care of you, right?" Hiko asked protectively.

"Of coarse he did!" Kami shouted in happiness, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Good." Hiko said, starting to sound like an overprotective father to her.

"Remember, you're my weapon and adopted brother, not my father." Kami reminded at Hiko's tone.

Kid laughed before saying, "Well, you better hurry up, we're going to be late for school."

"Well, then can I get dressed?" Kaminari retorted.

Everyone laughed before leaving the room. Kid walked toward the couch before a voice came from behind him.

"Kid, can I talk to you in private?" Akihiko asked, no it was a demand.

"Sure." Kid said following Akihiko into the kitchen, leaving Liz and Patty by the door to the apartment.

"I know you like her." Hiko said.

"Huh?" Kid questioned.

"At one point you'll realize what I'm saying, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out now. Guess I was wrong." Hiko said.

"What do you mean?" Kid questioned.

"You like her, so I'll give you this warning. If you ask her out, don't hurt her in any way cause if you do," Akihiko changed his arm into a scythe, "we're going to have a serious and ugly 'talk'. Got it?"

"Yes, besides, we're only friends." Kid gulped.

"For as far as you know." Hiko said changing his arm back to normal.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Kaminari called as she picked up her skateboard from the wall.

Kid and Hiko came from the kitchen and walked to the door. Kid made his skateboard appear from his hand and he opened the door.

Kaminari used her foot to flip her skateboard before rolling off on it with Kid catching up behind her.

"That's the first time I've seen her skateboard since we came toe Death City." Hiko observed before taking his index finger and running it down the scar that was to be forever on his back. He smiled at the two Shinigamis after and followed them with Liz and Patty.

Kaminari stopped in her tracks and turned her head, "Hiko, you wanna ride?"

"Why not?" Hiko said changing into a gun, landing in Kami's hand.

"He's a gun too?" Kid questioned in shock as he stopped his skateboard.

"You didn't think any weapon would suit Kaminari, did you?" Hiko explained to Kid, "I'm a scythe, gun, and twin swords. I might be one of the most powerful demon weapons that is not a death scythe. Well, in the case that I have the right meister. Which it is an honor to have a Shinigami meister."

"Well, you respect me for once. Still, thanks, it's an honor to be the meister of a weapon if so much power." Kaminari said.

"Akihiko, reminds me of Tsubaki…" Kid commented.

"She can transform into other weapons too, right?" Hiko questioned.

"Yeah, she does." Patty laughed.

"We better hurry, school starts in eight minutes." Liz reminded.

"Eight, I love that number, it's so symmetrical." Kid commented.

"Kid, snap out of it, if we're late we all get in trouble with your father." Kaminari reminded.

Kid shook his head and snapped out of it, "You're right, Liz, Patty, we can get there faster if you transform into weapons."

"Got it." Liz said as she and Patty turned into weapons, landing in Kid's hands.

"Hurry up, Kid." Kaminari called already several feet ahead of Kid.

"When did you?" Kid questioned as he started rolling after Kami on his skateboard, then taking flight on it.

"No fair!" Kami pouted as she started speeding up. She watched Kid fly up the stairs with envy as she walked up the stairs dragging her skateboard in one hand and carrying Hiko in the other hand. When she got to the top Kid was waiting for her with Liz and Patty, in their human forms.

"Now who's late?" Kid joked as he waited for Kami to meet up with him at the doors.

Kami glared at him before reading a note on the door:

**_Shortened classes today_**

"Yay!" Patty giggled.

"Let's get this over with." Liz sighed as she followed Kid inside the school with Hiko and Kami following.

The five took their seats and waited for class to start.

"Monday we will be having a new student enrolling." Stein explained before starting class.

Kaminari realized it was going to be another dissecting lesson so she started drawing in her notebook, Kid closely watching because of the symmetry of her drawings.

"Kami, Kid. Class is over." Hiko said, making the two realize class passed already.

"Kami, would you like to come to the mall with Tsubaki and I on Sunday?" Maka offered.

"Oh," Kami accepted, "sure."

"That's great." Maka smiled, "Then, I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, Sunday." Kaminari confirmed before riding her skateboard out the classroom with Hiko following. She stopped at the sight of a large rose bud in front of the academy.

"What in the world?" Akihiko questioned, "Should I transform?"

Kaminari nodded, letting the transforming Hiko land in her hand as a gun.

"Well, what are you waiting for" Hiko questioned.

"The enemy to appear moron." Kami retorted.

The rose bud started unraveling.

"Come on, shoot already." Akihiko ordered.

"I'm the meister here, besides we don't even know who the enemy is." Kaminari back-talked.

"Sometimes I hate being your brother." Hiko sighed.

"You know that we're not related." Kaminari reminded.

"Yeah, I know that. Yet we were raised by the same person so you are my adopted sister." Hiko explained.

"True." Kaminari agreed.

The rose bud finished unraveling, allowing a woman in a revealing green dress to be seen.

"Who are you?" Kaminari questioned.

"Ah, the Shinigami girl and her demon weapon."

"Y-you know us?" Akihiko shuttered.

"Of coarse I know you two, Kaminari Boulk and Akihiko Ohayashi, am I correct?"

"Who are you? And how to you know us?" Kaminari questioned, repeating the first question from earlier

"Lady Iris, if you must know. The answer to question two, I know everyone. Poor kids, you were never loved, were you?" Iris said.

"Don't talk about my past." Kaminari complained.

"But poor girl, your past is full of lies." Iris explained.

"Lies?" Hiko whispered.

"Yes, lies." Iris confirmed.

"Stop talking about my past!" Kami yelled.

"But girl, you've been lied to." Iris said.

"I don't care, I hate my mother. I hate my past." Kami explained.

"Girl you don't even have a mother, you are nothing but a mere creation. A failed one at that." Iris confessed.

"Stop it with the past!" Kami yelled.

"And you poor boy, you were abandoned. How does it feel to be unwanted?" Iris asked.

Kaminari tossed Hiko in the air in his gun form, "I WARNED YOU, YOU CROSSED THE LINE, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED THE FIRST TIME!" Kami caught Hiko and started shooting and Iris enclosed herself in the rose bud but Kami kept shooting until her finger hurt, "Hiko, swords!"

"Right!" Akihiko said changing his weapon form into a pair of identical swords.

Kami lunged at the rose bud slashing her swords at it, failing to break through, "You're holding back!"

"No I'm not!" Hiko retorted, showing his face on both blades.

"Then change into a scythe!" Kami ordered.

"Fine!" Hiko said morphing from a pair of swords to a scythe.

"Soul resonance!" Kami yelled as the two started performing resonance, Hiko starting glowing and his blade grew in size turning a combination of red and black instead of his normal black-gray, "Shinigami hunter…". Kami jumped in the air and slammed the tip of the blade to the ground and doing a backhand spring avoiding the blast form touching her by an inch. Kami watched the rose bud phase into the ground. She threw Hiko to the side, letting him land on the ground as she ran inside.

"Kami?" Kid reached out a hand to comfort her.

Kami shouted, "Leave me alone!" as she shoved Kid away from her causing him to slam against the wall.

Hiko approached Kid, "Sorry about that, she's really upset right now."

"What happened?" Kid asked concerned.

"Our opponent mentioned our past, could you go talk to her? You seem to cheer her up." Akihiko explained.

"I'll try." Kid said before walking off, he went down the hallway. His shoes made a sound with each step that seemed to echo, promoting the emptiness of the hallway. He eventually found himself in front of a wooden double door; he pressed his hand to one causing it to swing open, he was now in the library. He looked around and realized Black Star had to reorganize the library. Kid approached Black Star, "Black Star, have you seen Kami?"

"Yeah, she just ran past here. She seemed pretty upset about something." Black Star pointed to his right, "She went that way."

"Thanks." Kid thanked before walking in the direction Black Star was pointing, he noticed a person wearing a bright green hood, they were slouched over. Kid walked up to them and took an empty seat at the table, "Kami, are you alright?"

Kami pulled off her hood, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have shoved you, you."

"It's okay." Kid assured, "What made you so upset?"

"Well, that women I was fighting her name is Lady Iris. She knew about me and Hiko and everyone. She said how I'm nothing but a failed creation, she said that Hiko was abandoned." Kami explained.

"Sorry Kami, I couldn't find any books on the Ohayashi family." Tsubaki apologized, "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Tsubaki." Kami said before closing the book she was reading. Kami then put her hood over her head and stood up. She walked over to the library counter and confronted the librarian, "I would like to view any books you have containing Chiya Boulk or the Ohayashi family."

"May I see your student ID?" the librarian requested.

Kami reached into her pocket and handed the librarian her ID.

"I'm sorry, the books you wish to view are four star and three star books. You are a two star meister. I cannot allow you to view the requested books, you can take out any one star and two star books though." The librarian explained.

"You should take a look at the back of that ID." Kid advised.

The librarian flipped the ID around to see the back, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were the Shinigami girl Lord Death said would be attending. I'll get you those books." The librarian went into the back room to get the books.

Kami flipped her ID to the back and stared at it, "What does it mean?"

"It means you are a Shinigami." Kid explained.

"So Shinigamis get special privileges or something?" Kami questioned.

"Yes, I believe so." Kid confirmed.

"Kid, you so smart, I'm just some girl who's never gone to school. All she's learned in her life to do is how to fight. I'm just some dumb girl who ended up here with her adopted bother." Kaminari pouted.

"No, you're smart in your own way." Kid assured, "Everyone has their specialties."

"Really?" Kami wiped a tear from her eye.

"Of coarse." Kid replied.

Kami wiped her other eye, "Okay then."

The librarian walked up to the counter holding four books, "This is all I could find of the Ohayashi family and Chiya Boulk."

Kami took the books from the counter, "Thanks." She went back over to the previous table and sat back down.

Kid watched Kami open the book; he watched her finger move down the page until it hit the word "Chiya". He watched her flip open to the page; he watched her read for a few minutes.

Kami closed the book, "I think Hiko is waiting for me at our apartment, I'll see you on Monday. Bye Kid." Kami picked up the books and pressed them to her chest, she walked out of the library. She traveled down the hallway and made a right into the classroom. She walked up to her desk and dropped to her knees, "I know I left it here." She felt a soul wavelength in the room, "Maka?"

"Oh, hey Kami." Maka greeted.

"Maka, what are you doing here?" Kami questioned.

"Looking for you." Maka answered.

"Why?" Kami asked.

"You seemed upset, so I came looking for you. Are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay now." Kami replied.

"So why are you here so late?"

"I should ask you the same thing, but you already answered."

Maka giggled.

"Anyways, I came looking for my eraser."

"Oh, I'll help you look."

"Thanks Maka, you don't have to."

"I'm your friend, I'll help." Maka reached her hand under Kaminari's desk, "Is this it?"

"Thanks." Kami thanked.

"Let's walk home together, it's dark out and late." Maka offered.

"Okay, thanks Maka." Kami accepted as the two walked down the steps of the DWMA.

"Kami, who was that lady you were fighting?" Maka questioned.

"Oh, that was Lady Iris. She knew a lot about me and Hiko, I don't know how."

"Many of us don't know things. Sometimes, we aren't supposed to."

"Maybe."

"Are those three star books?"

"Yeah."

"But aren't you a two star meister?"

"Yeah, but I'm a Shinigami, Kid showed me that I have special privileges for being a Shinigami."

"I've read every book in the one and two star sections already."

"You sure like reading."

"Yeah, when I was little my dad read lots of books to me. Soul thinks that's the reason I like reading so much."

"Maybe he's right, you never know what's the cause of what in the messed up world we live in."

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Kaminari a Maka-Chop to the skull, "The world isn't messed up."

"When you take a moment to think about it, it kinda is messed up." Kami said before taking the keys from her pocket, "See you Sunday Maka."

"Sunday." Maka said before going inside her apartment.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Kami swung it open. She smiled at Tsubaki and Maka.

"Ready to go?" Tsubaki chirped.

Kaminari nodded, "Just let me tell Hiko." Kami turned her head tot eh living room, "Hiko, I'm going to the mall with Tsubaki and Maka, I'll be back later."

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Hiko complained, moving his eyes from the TV to Kami.

"Watch anime, invite friends over, I don't know. You'll think of something." Kami suggested.

"Fine." Hiko grumbled before gluing his eyes to the TV.

Kami closed the door behind her as she left the apartment she shared with Hiko; she then followed Maka and Tsubaki downstairs. She looked to see Spirit waiting in the car that was to drive them to the mall.

"Maka, is this one of your little friends?" Spirit asked.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave her father a Maka-chop to the skull, "I'm not five."

Tsubaki and Kaminari got into the back seat.

"I'm Maka's friend Kaminari." Kaminari greeted as the car started.

There was an odd silence.

Halfway through the ride Kami turned her head to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki…"

"Yes Kami?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-I've actually never been to the mall before, is it fun?" Kami admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll have fun." Tsubaki chirped.

"Okay." Kami replied.

The car came to a stop, "We're here girls, have fun."

Tsubaki, Maka, and Kami stepped out of the car and headed inside. As the three girls stepped up the stairs they planned on what to do first, "How about he candy shop over there!" Maka pointed out.

"Great idea!" Tsubaki chirped.

"Uh, guys…" Kami mumbled.

"Yes, Kami?" Tsubaki asked.

"W-what's a candy shop?" Kami questioned.

"A shop that sells candy." Maka answered.

"What's candy?" Kami questioned.

"Candy is basically food composed out of ninety percent sugar." Tsubaki informed.

"Come on, we'll show you!" Maka grabbed Kami's wrist and dragged her into the candy store.

"B-but I didn't bring any money…" Kami muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Maka informed.

"A-are you sure?" Kami shuttered.

"Yeah, you're my friend! Friends always have each other's backs!" Maka chirped.

"Oh, okay." Kami understood.

Once inside the store Maka pulled a candy bar from the shelf and ran to the counter and bought it. She ran back and handed it to Kami, "This is candy."

Kami hesitantly took it from Maka's hand, "W-what do I do with it?

"You eat it, silly." Maka informed.

"Oh." Kami blushed in embarrassment before opening up the wrapped that covered the candy. She stuffed the wrapper in her pocket and bit the candy bar. She then swallowed and stuck out her tongue, "Too sweet."

Tsubaki giggled, "Well, at least you tried it."

Maka took the candy bar and threw it out.

A blue haired boy with a leather jacket and jeans on approached the three girls, "Hello ladies."

"Hello." Tsubaki greeted.

"I'm Jin. What may your names be?" Jin asked.

"I'm Tsubaki and these are my friends, Maka and Kami." Tsubaki answered as she pointed to Maka and Kami as she said their name.

"Well Kami," Jin kissed Kami's hand, "I hope we can spend some time together soon."

"Will you be going to school here?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yes, I'll be going to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Jin answered.

"That's where we go." Maka informed.

"Well, then I'll get to spend more time with you, Kami. Bye for now." Jin walked off.

"Won't Kid be mad?" Tsubaki questioned.

Kami tilted her head slightly to the right, "What does Kid have to do with this?"

"Aren't you dating Kid?" Tsubaki questioned.

"We aren't together!" Kami informed loudly.

"Oh, I always thought you and Kid were in a relationship." Tsubaki admitted, shrinking back at Kaminari's tone.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry..." Kami whispered, ashamed at herself for her tone at her friend.

"Don't worry, it's okay..." Tsubaki assured.

"Kid and I aren't in a relationship, we are more like… best friends." Kami informed.

"Oh, okay then, cause I think Kid has feelings for you." Tsubaki said.

_Feelings? _Kami thought to herself.

"Tsubaki, Kami, let's go to the clothing store." Maka suggested.

"Okay." Kami chirped.

Maka grabbed both of their wrists and dragged the two other girls into the clothing store.

"We should each buy something." Tsubaki suggested.

"I-if I do it will probably just be some jeans." Kami informed.

'We'll all look and meet here in ten minutes, sound good?" Maka said before dashing off.

Tsubaki and Kami took off in opposite directions.

Ten minutes later the group met up.

Kami had a pair of very tomboy-ish jeans in her arms.

Tsubaki had a black blouse, black skirt, and a lacy top in her arms.

Maka had a t-shirt with a scythe on it in her arms.

"Kami, I thought the black blouse and black skirt would look pretty on you." Tsubaki informed with a smile.

"I don't dress up…" Kami explained.

"I'll buy it for you anyway, you can wear it if Kid has another party, or something of the sort." Tsubaki informed.

"Oh, okay…" Kami whispered.

Maka grabbed everyone's stuff and brought it to the counter, she came back with three bags. Maka handed one to each of them and kept one for her, "Come on, my dad is probably waiting for us."

The three girls rushed down the stairs of the mall and walked out the doors to meet Spirit waiting for them in the car.

The girls giggled and chatted during the car ride home, Tsubaki had already been dropped off by the time Maka and Kami reached their apartment building. The two girls stepped out of the car and entered the building. Once they reached the second floor they both reached into their pockets for their keys, they both opened the door and said they'd see each other tomorrow.

Kami opened the door to find Kid, Hiko, Soul, and Black Star eating popcorn and watching a movie. Kami greeted them all, "Hey Kid, Hey Hiko, Hey Soul, Hey Black Star." Kami then walked into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed, she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Guess who."

"Kid, can't you just say it's you?" Kami questioned.

"It's Death the Kid, may I come in." Kid teased.

"Fine." Kami answered.

Kid entered the room and sat on the foot of her bed.

Kami started straightening some papers, "Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Heard you went to the mall with Maka and Tsubaki." Kid informed.

Kami nodded.

"Did you have fun?" Kid questioned.

Kami nodded.

"Anyway, how has your research been going?" Kid questioned.

"Pretty good, I'm finding out more about my past and Hiko's family everyday." Kami smiled.

Kid looked at the clock, "It's getting late, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kid opened the door to Kami's bedroom and left….

**Me: How was that?**

**Black Star: It sucked! I didn't get enough lines! I AM THE GRE-**

**Me: -hit's Black Star on the head with a frying pan- that should keep him quiet…**

**Review please, I like to know what people think so I may improve in the future.**


	5. The Black Blooded Party Crasher

**Heya Heya Huya! I'm Back XD**

**Chapter cinco ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way what so ever. I only own my OCs.**

The Black Blooded Party Crasher

Kaminari skateboarded into class again and took her seat.

"Kid, why did you go into Kami's room yesterday?" Soul asked.

"He came in and asked me how my day was and how I was doing with my research." Kaminari informed, "That's all."

"What are you researching?" Soul asked.

"It's not important. Besides I don't want help with the research, it's something I'm doing on my own." Kami said.

"Fine." Soul said annoyed.

"Our new student is joining our class today." Stein informed.

The boy Kaminari met at the mall just walked into the classroom, "Hello, my name is Jin."

"Jin, there seems to be an open seat next to Kaminari. You can sit there." Stein said.

"This probably won't end well..." Tsubaki muttered under her breath.

Once Jin made it to his new seat he lightly kissed Kaminari's hand, "We meet again."

Kaminari looked at Kid who was steaming from Jin's action, "Kid, are you okay?"

Kid looked at Kaminari, he nodded, trying to hold in the anger mixed with jealousy inside of him.

"Tsubaki, you're wrong. This won't end well." Maka corrected, "Kid's gonna kill that boy."

"Kid, cheer up. I'll hang out with you after school." Kami smiled.

"Okay." Kid struggled not to scream; he gave Jin a 'back of my girl' type of glare.

"Oh, Kid when's the DWMA anniversary party?" Kami questioned.

"Tonight." Kid reminded.

"Oh crap, I forgot. Don't worry, I'll be there." Kaminari freaked.

Kid just laughed, "It's okay, everyone forgets things."

Kaminari giggled cutely.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Jin asked.

"No." Kaminari denied, "We're only friends."

"Okay then," Jin said, "So he won't mind if I do this?" Jin started twirling Kaminari's hair flirtatiously.

Kid tugged on the striped side of his bangs struggling to keep his cool.

Kaminari growled angrily and shoved Jin away from her and onto the stairs, "He might not care, but I do!" Kaminari stormed out of the classroom.

"I'll handle this, Kid come with me." Akihiko sighed as he and Kid walked out the door and into the hallway. Out in the hallway Hiko stopped walking and faced Kid, "Kid, you need a breath. You looked like you were about to explode."

Kid took a breath.

"I know where your feelings for her lie. I'm fine with it but you just need to cool down."

Kid obeyed, took another breath and fixed his hair.

"You saw the way she acted towards him, do you really think she's into him?"

Hiko asked, "You have nothing to worry about. Come on let's find her."

"Okay." Kid answered as he followed Hiko around looking for Kaminari.

"I think she's in here." Hiko said resting his hand on a closet door. A thud came from inside, "Yep, it's her. Kid, you try to calm her down."

Kid turned the doorknob and opened the closet door, he heard a girl shriek.

"No, no, don't, I'll be perfect, I promise!"

Kid laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, it's me, Kid."

Kaminari relaxed a bit, "Oh, just caught in the past for a second, sorry."

Kid sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"I almost broke his face, right there." Kaminari cried.

Kid stroked Kaminari's hair, "You aren't the only person who wanted to."

Kaminari put the side of her head on Kid's shoulder with the top of it lightly pressed against his neck. She smiled before she said, "Kid, you're so sweet. Anyone who be lucky to have you as a friend." Color flooded her cheeks; unknown to her Kid was also blushing.

Akihiko had his back turned to them, "Come on, let's get back to class before

Stein dissects us."

Kami jumped up and face Hiko, "No! Not unless you switch seats with Jin!"

"I'll try to get it done," Hiko said, "but I can't promise anything."

"At least try, I will not sit next to that no good bastard!" Kaminari shouted at her weapon.

"I'll try, just come back to class." Akihiko said as he started walking toward the classroom.

Kid wiped the tears from Kaminari's eyes, "Since when were we the same size?"

Kid asked realizing he was just as tall as her now.

"I don't know." She laughed.

"Will you two hurry up?" Akihiko called at the two Shinigami.

"Ugh, fine." Kaminari said as she started walking.

"Can you take five more minutes next to Jin?" Akihiko asked.

"I think so, if I can smack the hell out of him later." Kami smirked.

Kid laughed at the remark, "Watching him lose in battle would be more fun."

"True." Kaminari laughed as she, Hiko, and Kid walked back into the classroom and took their seats.

Jin smiled at Kami who ignored him rudely. Jin walked out of the room when the bell rang.

"Kid, Hiko and I will meet you outside in a moment." Kaminari called.

Kid smiled at her before leaving the room.

"Hey, son of Lord Death." Jin called.

Kid turned his head, "Yes?"

"Come over here." Jin said then continued when him and Kid were face to face, "I don't like you Death the Kid."

Kid opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Jin.

"I don't like you because you're an obstacle. You are the thing standing between me and what I want." Jin disrespectfully explained, "You know what I want, right?"

"And you're not getting her!" Kid yelled.

"You have the girl practically in your arms, if you like her so much why don't you make a move?" Jin pointed out before the two started bickering. The bickering went on until Jin said, "Yeah, the boy obsessed with symmetry who isn't even symmetrical! The lines on your bangs, they're only on one side! Looks asymmetrical to me!"

Kid's eyes narrowed before he broke down on the floor, crying about being asymmetrical.

Kaminari and Akihiko walked out of the classroom to find Liz and Patty trying to encourage Kid. Kaminari got down on her knees and got face to face with Kid, "Kid, you're not garbage. You're great in many ways." She used a finger to bring Kid's eyes to meet hers, she gave him a half-smile. She ran her finger across his cheek and behind his ear and she watched him blush, "Kid, please get up. You have to get ready for the anniversary party tonight too."

Kid got up, "Really?"

Kaminari hugged him, "Of, coarse. You're a genius! You're a powerful fighter!

Also, a great friend."

Kid smiled at her, "Glad to have you as a friend."

"Same." Kami agreed.

"I should help my father get ready for tonight." Kid acknowledged.

Kaminari smiled as they started walking outside with their weapons following.

"You see it?" Liz muttered to Akihiko.

"'It' as in what?" Akihiko asked.

"Kid, Kami." Liz muttered.

Akihiko nodded.

"I'm gonna see if I can get Kid to ask her out tonight at the party." Liz whispered.

Hiko only smiled at Liz's plan as the five walked down the steps of the DWMA.

"I wonder what the effects of the blood are on a Shinigami. Crona."

"Y-yes."

"Infect the boy tonight."

"O-okay."

* * *

Kid stood with Liz and Patty to his sides.

"Kid, do it. When she comes." Liz nagged.

"No, I refuse." Kid refused stomping his foot.

"Spoiled rich kid." Liz mumbled.

Kid shot her a glare of annoyance before facing back toward the stairs in front of the entrance. He then watched Kaminari sashay into view wearing a black blouse and skirt, Akihiko stayed several steps behind her. Kid approached her, "My, Kaminari, you sure look fancy."

"Oh, yeah." Kaminari glanced down at the girly clothes she was wearing, "It was the only way to get Akihiko to come."

"You do look pretty." Kid complemented as he mentally noted her outfit was symmetrical.

A small bit of pink stained her cheeks, "Thanks." she looked inside the doors catching glimpse of the large amount of people, "A-are we the last ones?"

"Yeah," Kid answered, "but it's okay."

Kaminari smiled with a shrug of shyness before cautiously entering.

Akihiko said a couple words to Kid as he passed, "Why don't you just do it already?"

Maka walked up to Kaminari and hugged her, "You look so pretty, Tsubaki was right."

Kaminari smiled, "I guess I should thank her. Is she here?"

Maka nodded and headed off to get Tsubaki.

"Why did we come here?" Akihiko mumbled annoyed.

"It's the anniversary of the DWMA. We have to come, all the meisters and weapons do." Kaminari explained to her weapon.

"You have no idea how many times I wish I was the meister. I don't know why I even listen to you sometimes." Akihiko retorted to his Shinigami meister.

"You do remember why we accepted the offer of joining the DWMA, right?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, our lives are very different now. I like it here, I have to admit." Akihiko confessed.

Tsubaki and Maka approached the weapon and meister pair, "Maka was right, you look so pretty."

"Thanks." Kaminari said shyly.

Jin joined the crowd and kissed Kaminari's hand, "Hello again."

Kaminari stomped on Jin's foot.

Kid came over to his friends, well they were all his friends except Jin, he glared at Jin.

"I feel the hate." Maka pointed out.

Kaminari looked down at the floor, afraid of a fight breaking out.

Soul, Black Star, and an unknown girl came over to see the commotion.

"Oh crap, I know that look..." the brown haired girl sighed.

Jin punched Kid's shoulder causing Kid to retaliate.

Kid elbowed Jin in the stomach strongly but surprisingly not with all his strength.

"Pull them apart before they actually get in a fight." The girl said grabbing Jin pulling him away from Kid.

Patty and Liz pulled Kid away from Jin, "Kid, we don't want a repeat of last year."

"Last year?" Kaminari questioned.

"Kid got in a fight with Black Star last year." Soul smirked.

"He was interrupting my speech." Kid complained.

"Get yourself straightened out, you have present your speech." Liz said to Kid.

Kid obeyed.

"Look, a meister who listens to their weapon." Akihiko pointed out.

Kaminari elbowed Akihiko in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurt you know." Akihiko replied.

Kid walked away over to the stage where is father stood.

Kaminari walked away in the opposite direction to the back of the room.

"I believe you're just trying to anger Kid, Jin." Soul said, "Why are you just flirting with Kaminari? Don't you see it from the point of view of everyone else?"

"Point of view?" Jin asked.

"The two of them are totally into each other if you haven't noticed. Kid absolutely hates it when guys get close to Kaminari." Soul explained with a sigh,

"I think you are the only person who actually hasn't noticed."

"So? He hasn't made a move. If he likes her so much, why hasn't he?" Jin responded.

"Both of them are too clueless to figure that out." Soul said.

"Patty and I have been trying to get Kid to ask her out, but the lil Shinigami refuses." Liz complained.

"Well though luck for him, he should make a move. Cause if he doesn't, I will."

Jin rudely retorted walking away.

"Ugh, why can't he just grow up?" The unknown girl complained, "Oh, and I'm

Kokurai. Jin's weapon, sadly." Kokurai chased after Jin.

"Have to admit, even for being an 'overprotective' brother Kid should ask Kaminari out." Akihiko admitted to his friends.

"Don't we all?" Maka laughed.

Patty pointed at Kaminari who was approaching, "Guys, she's coming!"

"You guys, you need to be quiet. Lord Death is speaking." She whispered before she went back to the back of the room. She leaned her back on the wall as she listened to Kid's speech. At the end she threw him a smile and stepped outside onto the balcony and stared at the moon. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, why are you here all alone?" Kid asked.

"Oh, I'm not very good with large amounts of people." Kaminari confessed, "And

I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Kid said confused.

"I lied to you, I'm sorry." Kaminari apologized.

"About what?" Kid questioned.

"You know that time I passed out?" Kaminari reminded.

Kid nodded.

"Well I didn't exactly pass out over perfection..." Kaminari confessed.

Kid blinked twice as a 'go on'.

"I actually was going through a flashback, and I kinda passed out from it."

Kaminari explained.

"I forgive you, just glad you're okay." Kid forgave.

Kaminari hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck and resting the side of her head on his shoulder. She felt Kid brushing his fingers through her hair before she let go.

Kid looked deeply into Kaminari's double shaded yellow eyes, he smiled.

A crash disrupted their moment, they both ran to their weapons, "Did you hear that?" Kaminari asked the three weapons.

Akihiko nodded.

"Akihiko, come with me, I'm going to check it out." Kaminari ordered as they walked toward the descending stairs.

"Liz, Patty, come with me." Kid ordered following Kaminari. The five made their way down the stairs to find themselves underground the building.

"Come on, this way," Kaminari called before saying, "Hiko!"

Hiko transformed into a gun and landed in Kami's hand, "Let's get this over with before someone realizes we're missing."

"Then don't complain." Kami retorted.

Kid laughed as Liz and Patty landed in his hands as guns, "A human soul, it just disappeared..."

Kami touched a door and slowly pushed it open, she revealed a boy in robes who held a black sword. She approached with caution as she watched the sword disappear and change into a black figure on the boy's back. The figure ate a human soul.

Kaminari ran up, "You are eating human souls, as a student of the DWMA I cannot allow you to do that!"

"Kami, watch out! Crona has black blood, she's powerful! Even for a Shinigami!"

Kid yelled.

"I don't know how to deal with Shinigami..." Crona whispered.

"Who cares, their souls look yummy." Ragornok pointed out.

"You have been eating human souls, as a student of the DWMA I cannot allow you to do that!" Kaminari repeated.

"DWMA? What's that?" Crona questioned.

Kid's eyes narrowed, "She's forgotten."

"Huh?" Kaminari questioned for a moment before being knocked across the room from an attack.

Kid tossed Liz and Patty in the air and caught them in his hands with his wrists crossed; he shot a bullet purposely missing Crona to take his attention away from Kami.

"Kid, we have the advantage of distance!" Kaminari shouted shooting bullets at Crona's feet.

"You're poking at me too?" Crona complained.

Hiko transformed into twin swords.

"WHAT THE HELL HIKO! WHY DID YOU CHANGE?" Kaminari screamed.

"You have better agility with the swords." Hiko explained.

"Ugh, I really hate you sometimes." Kaminari groaned.

"Noted." Hiko said, "Now fight!"

Kaminari hurled herself at Crona clashing one of the twin swords at Crona's black sword. She used the other to cut Crona's back, black blood dripped onto the ground, she couldn't move her sword any further, "Black blood?"

Crona leaned toward her, face to face, "Yeah, my blood is black."

Kami gasped and did a back flip, dodging Crona's bloody needle attack.

Kid ran down the side, shooting bullets missing on purpose, an attempt that worked to split Crona's attention.

"Why aren't you hitting her?" Liz questioned.

"Not necessary right now." Kid replied.

Kaminari stood feet from Crona, their swords clashing, blood trickled from Hiko in his weapon form, "Hiko!"

"Don't worry! I'm ready to die for my sister!" Hiko confirmed.

"No!" Kami shouted, "I can't let you!" Kaminari attempted to shove one of the swords into Crona's stomach but failed at the blade failed at penetrating his blood.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Hiko shouted at his meister.

Kaminari tossed one sword in the air, freeing one hand long enough to press to

Crona's stomach and shoot her soul wavelength into him. She caught the sword with ease as it came back down.

Crona shot across the room, slamming against a wall.

Kid symmetrically held his twin pistols in a battle ready position, waiting for an attack.

"Scream sympathy." Crona said before her weapon preformed an attack causing the two Shinigami to struggle to keep to their feet as they slid back.

Hiko changed into a gun, "Didn't expect that!"

The two meisters struggled to regain their balance before Kami shot her bullets at Crona.

Crona swung his sword cutting Kami's hand causing her red blood to spill onto the ground. Crona swung again knocking Hiko from Kami's hand. Crona swung one more time, this time knocking Kami into a pool of her own blood.

Kaminari used her cut hand to grab Hiko.

Crona was raising her blade to finish off the female Shinigami, suddenly Crona was shot. It was Kid, her target. She shifted her attention to Kid.

Kaminari used the split second to find her way up, her previously symmetrical outfit was now stained in blood. She saw Crona's coming attack, "Kid! Dodge!"

Kid obeyed and realized how close the attack had come to him. He fired his two guns at Crona and pressed Liz in her weapon form to Crona's stomach and shot his soul wavelength into Crona.

Crona was sent flying, then landing on his back. He got up and had her sword perform another scream sympathy. Both Shinigamis were sent back hitting the wall.

Kaminari struggled up, trying her best to ignore the beating she was taking from her opponent.

Kid made his way up and started shooting bullets at Crona, not missing this time. Sadly, none could pass through, or even injure Crona.

Kaminari shot some bullets as well.

"Kami, you're getting blood all over me!" Hiko complained.

"Would you rather die?" Kaminari questioned.

"No..." Hiko said shyly at his meister's tone.

Crona's blade was right above Kid's head as Kid struggled to stand.

Kaminari shot a bullet to grab Crona's attention from Kid, she watched Crona approach her.

"What the hell? Kaminari, why did you do that?" Kid yelled at Kami's action.

"I won't let him kill you Kid!" Kami replied.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you, none of your Sanzu lines have even connected yet!" Kid shouted, "I'm stronger than you, plus, look at yourself. Do you think you can take another blow?"

Kaminari looked at herself, she was bleeding from multiple placed on her body, at her feet was a pool of her own blood. She thought about what Kid had said.

Kid shot a bullet bringing Crona's attention to him.

Kaminari watched Crona approach Kid.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Hiko yelled at his non-biological sister.

Kaminari found herself torn between what to do, "HOLY SHIT! DEATH THE KID IF YOU DON'T DODGE THAT ATTACK I WILL MURDER YOU MYSELF!"

Kid blindly ignored her, despite the fact she had used his full name.

Kaminari watched Crona raise his blade and prepare to strike. Without thinking Kami dashed over between the two and elbowed Kid in the stomach sending him onto the ground.

~DEATH THE KID'S P.O.V.~

I gasped in horror as I watched Crona send her blade down, Kaminari took the slash. I was speechless as she collapsed to the ground, for a moment I couldn't move.

"Kami!" Liz shouted in horror as she joined me in watching the still girl in a forming pool of blood.

I watched Hiko morph into his human self, Hiko slipped his shirt off and I watched him press it against the wound. It was only then I realized how thin the boy still was, I could see his ribs and backbone! The thought only stayed in my mind for a moment before I focused back on Kami.

"I thought we left stuff like this behind us." Hiko muttered before making a sword appear in his hand and attempted to fight Crona but he was too weak on his own. I watched him get sent back and slammed against a wall, I watched him fall on his side then roll onto his stomach and pass out.

_I won't let your bravery be in vain, Kaminari._ I thought before I found myself enraged and on my feet again. I realized the stains of blood on my previously symmetrical outfit, surprisingly it didn't bother me this time. I jumped sideways using a wall to spring into the air, I crossed my forearms and started shooting at Crona from the air. I couldn't stop myself from pulling the trigger, no matter how hard I tried. Surprisingly, I was able to stop when I found Crona was weak and Madusa had appeared.

"I'm sorry, I g-got the girl not the boy." Crona apologized to her mother.

"The girl is a Shinigami too, she'll do." Madusa said before I watched them both disappear.

I suddenly fell to my knees and onto my side, Liz and Patty still in my hands. Blood was spewing from my mouth before I felt my eyes close and everything went black...

~END OF DEATH THE KID'S P.O.V.~

"Kid, Kami, anyone down here?" Maka called.

"I could have sworn I saw them go down here." Soul said his hands in his pockets as he stood next to Maka.

"Let's keep looking, I heard noise down here before." Maka suggested.

Soul shrugged, "If you say so."

"I thought that door was closed last time I was down here." Maka pointed out, "Let's check in there." Maka touched the door and let it move a small bit before she entered with Soul following. She gasped at the sight she saw. The first thing that caught her eye was the five bodies collapsed on the floor. Kaminari and Kid were both lying in a pool of their own blood, which increased every second. Akihiko looked like he had been knocked out from a blow to the head from the wall. Liz and Patty seemed two exhausted to move. Maka rushed to Kaminari who has suffered a slash to the back and was bleeding badly, "Soul, get Stein!" Maka yelled.

Soul ran off to get Stein leaving Maka with the five.

Maka took Hiko's shirt he had left next to Kaminari and pressed it against

Kami's wound, Maka slowly entered Kami's soul...

KAMINARI'S SOUL...

_"Mama, stop it please! Please stop, I'll be perfect next time, I promise!" A poorly dressed young child screamed as she was beaten, "Please..." the bloody girl was picked up from the collar of her t-shirt, choking her for the moment. The women previously beating her threw the child into the closet and slammed the door. The young girl lay in a pool of her own blood that was seeping from her, "Someone please kill me..."_

_The closet door swung open, "Don't say that."_

_The girl struggled to blink the blinding blood from her eyes, she was able to make out the image of what appeared to be a young Maka, "Maka, go or she'll get you too!"_

_Little Maka shook her head, "She won't get you, or me." she reached her hand out to Kami, "Are you okay?"_

_Kami accepted her hand and was helped up, "I just don't want her to be here anymore, I don't want her to come back!"_

_"You're safe at the DWMA. You mother can't get you there." Maka assured._

_Little Kaminari smiled at little Maka before little Maka disappeared from the flashback and soul._

UNDERNETH THE BUILDING...

Maka was still in the room with the injured five, she watched life slowly slip

from Kami as Maka could only reduce the bleeding by a small bit.

Soul came running in with Stein following.

Stein went over to Kaminari, obviously the one with the worst wounds, first and aided her, "The attacker must have been strong to be able to do this to two Shinigami." Stein observed.

"Will they be okay?" Maka asked concerned.

"Kaminari needs surgery, Kid may need to be looked at too." Stein answered.

"Just do something!" Maka said the concern in her voice not dying down.

Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be alright..."

**Evil Cliffie :D**

**please reveiw; Death the Kid orders you to!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Research

**Heya Hiya Huya wazz up my peeps**

**Chappie six (wow, already?)**

**discalimer; how many times to I have to say this? I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, I only own my OCs (Kaminari, Akihiko, Chiya, Jin, Kokurai, and Iris)**

Kaminari blinked open her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her back, at the same time she tried to process what happened in her last few seconds of consciousness before she passed out. All she remembered was elbowing Kid and getting a slash in her back. She looked around the room; everything was reorganized to be symmetrical.

Akihiko was standing to the right of the hospital bed Kami lay in, he watched her dazed expression.

"You woke up..." A voice said.

She recognized then voice, she wanted to scream so bad but she just couldn't, she had trouble bringing herself to speak in the first place.

"Look, Kaminari, your friend, the emo one, he's really worried about you." Jin admitted.

"Jin, you're not making this any better, please leave." Akihiko sighed.

Jin gave Hiko a glare before reluctantly leaving the room.

Maka and Soul came into the room, "I'm glad you're okay." Maka said to Kaminari with no response.

"Kami, look we're sorry about your past, and how dark your childhood was." Soul explained, still trying to act cool while being sympathetic.

Kaminari still didn't speak but her eyes narrowed as a 'how did you find out?'.

"When you were passed out I went inside your soul, now I see why you two aren't very good at socializing." Maka explained, "Don't worry, we won't tell."

Soul gave the weapon and meister pair a smile in agreement with Maka.

"Is Kid okay?" Kami blurted out after she found the ability to speak.

"Everyone here is fussing over you, and your first words are about Kid." Maka giggled.

"Kid's fine," Soul laughed, "he went to get you some water for when you wake up."

"He's really worried, he's been in here all day, as you can see from the rearrangement." Hiko explained.

Stein came into the room, "Kaminari, you're awake."

Kaminari nodded.

"Good thing Maka and Soul found you or you probably would have died." Stein explained.

Kaminari gave Soul and Maka a thankful smile.

The heels of some shoes clicked on the floor, Kid came through the doorway holding two water bottles, one in each hand for symmetry. Kid smiled at Kami before putting two water bottles down on the table next to the bed.

"Kid, can I speak to you outside?" Stein asked.

Kid nodded before following Stein outside the room.

"Not in much of a talking mood right now are you Kid?" Stein observed.

Kid shook his head.

"Anyways, you were wondering how Kaminari was going to be." Stein continued.

Kid nodded.

"The surgery was a success, but unlike you Kaminari got black blood mixed with her's. Since you're also a Shinigami do you know about the effects of black blood in Shinigami?" Stein explained.

Kid shook his head and looked down at his feet, saddened by the fact that he couldn't do anything.

"Kid, it's not your fault." Stein assured.

Kid opened his mouth to respond, but closed it and decided to be silent.

"Could you fill us in on what happened, when you feel like talking again?" Stein asked, respecting Kid was still a bit shaken from the battle.

Kid nodded, he went back into the room and smiled at Kaminari again.

Kaminari smiled back and tried to sit up, the pain in her back increased as she tried.

Kid placed his hand on her chest pushing her down slightly, he shook his head.

"Don't waste your energy, you're still weak." Hiko informed, "Also, what you did, it wasn't stupid. It's one of the things I admire about you. You're willing to die for those you care about."

Kokurai came in, "Hello Kaminari, you met me at the party. Remember? And don't worry; I'm nothing like my meister. I'm sorry about what happened."

Kaminari smiled.

Kid turned around and grabbed a bag Liz was holding and pulled a book from it. He handed it to Kaminari, "Here, I thought you might want this. You were reading it before."

Kami took the book from Kid, she opened it to her book marked page.

"Kid, that's the first time you talked since you woke up, which was about two days ago." Liz pointed out.

Akihiko looked concerned, "Kid, are you still shaken from the battle?"

"Yeah." Kid answered.

"Same, you took a worse beating then me though." Akihiko said.

"Kami, when will you be getting out?" Kid asked.

Kami shrugged.

"She'll get out in a couple days." Akihiko informed.

Kid smiled.

"You kids better get off to class." A nurse said, shooing the seven from the room, leaving Kaminari lying in the bed.

Kid turned to the left as everyone else went right.

"Kid, class is this way." Patty reminded.

"I know, I'm not going. I'm going back home, going to do some research." Kid said as he continued walking.

"What? But you just can't skip school!" Liz freaked.

"I've done it before, my father won't be too mad." Kid said.

"Ugh, fine but I won't help you if you get in trouble with your father." Liz said with a sigh.

Kid shrugged, "Soul."

"Hm?" Soul said turning his head.

"I need to ask you some questions later." Kid informed before walking out the doors of the DWMA.

"Questions?" Soul repeated.

"He probably means he needs to know about the Black Blood." Maka suggested.

"Black Blood, why would he want to know more about Black Blood?" Soul questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? When we stumbled upon the five of them there was mostly red blood, but if you looked closer there was some black blood on the floor. Also their opponent must have been very powerful to nearly kill a Shinigami and weaken another so much."

"So you're saying that Kaminari has black blood in her now?" Soul questioned his meister.

"Sadly, I just wish I knew who the attacker was." Maka pouted.

"You seriously want to know?" Akihiko interrupted, his back along with one foot was pressed against the wall.

"You know?" Maka asked.

"Of coarse I know, I'm Kaminari 's weapon and most likely to be the most powerful demon weapon that's not a death scythe, plus I'm not actually under the classification of a demon weapon at all." Akihiko informed, his tone was very serious, yet calm.

"What type of weapon are you then?" Maka questioned.

"An Ohayashi weapon." Hiko informed as he blinked, "My weapon type is named after my clan name since it only exists within the Ohayashi clan."

"So, you're weapon type is rare?" Maka questioned.

"Look, do you want to know the attacker or not?" Hiko said, bringing the conversation back to it's start.

"Who was it?" Soul asked coolly.

"Black Blood meister, son of Madusa, Crona." Akihiko answered, "He's gotten very strong, lucky for us Madusa hasn't turned Crona into a Kishin, yet."

"Why would Crona attack?" Maka asked.

"Black Star didn't tell you? Madusa erased Crona's memories of you and the DWMA. He's forgotten everything." Akihiko broke.

"Well, finish telling us after class. But I hope Kami recovers, then maybe Kid will start talking again." Maka said.

"Kid is talking already." Soul corrected.

"I mean he'll start talking normally." Maka clarified.

"Oh." Soul muttered.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class." Maka said as she started walking again.

* * *

Kid stepped into the miniature library in the mansion where he lived. He walked over to the last shelf and took a book from the top shelf, and then he took another from the other side to keep it symmetrical. He carried both, one in each hand, to his room and sat down on a chair, similar to the one he sat on when watching Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki fight Sid trough the mirror.

"Kid?"

Kid closed the book, placed it on his lap and picked up the mirror next to him, "Kami? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I got board, plus I heard you say you were skipping the rest of the school day." Kaminari said through the mirror.

Kid laughed and broke a sweat, "Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah, I was in a room alone with a book. You guys were being loud too." Kaminari explained, "Kid, what are you researching?"

"Stein asked the effects of Black Blood on a Shinigami, I didn't know so I decided to research it." Kid explained.

"Oh, why did he ask?" Kaminari asked.

"You know that slash you took?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When you took the slash, you got black blood got mixed with yours. The effects of black blood on a Shinigami are unknown, well as far as I know."

"Kid, you'll figure it out. You're really smart."

"How's your research going?"

"I've figured some things out, but I don't like them."

"What did you uncover?"

"Well, I am a creation. Plus, my moth-no, creator-worked with two other people as far as I know..."

"Who?"

"Kid, you really won't like it."

"Please tell me. I won't get mad at you, have I ever gotten mad at you?"

"Well, the other night..."

"I wasn't mad, I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"Sorry I yelled at you, I just didn't want to watch you get hurt either. I didn't mean to be mean."

"It's fine, I'm sorry too. Anyways, who helped Chiya?"

"Don't judge me on this but the two helping her were Madusa and Iris..."

"I don't judge you."

"Next time I see you I might know some more."

"Okay, get well soon, I'll visit you tomorrow." Kid wished.

"Thanks Kid, can't wait to see you. Bye." Kaminari thanked before ending the conversation by her image disappearing from the mirror.

Kid placed the mirror down on the table next to him and started reading again. He read the whole book in about an hour. Kid slammed the book closed an threw the book across the room while screaming, "It has nothing!"

Liz opened the door, "Kid?"

"Liz..." Kid muttered.

"Why did you scream?" Liz asked.

"The book..." Kid muttered.

"What about it?" Liz questioned, looking at the book across the room with question.

"It has nothing..." Kid muttered.

"Nothing about the effects of Black Blood on Shinigamis." Kid said.

"Why are you researching that?" Liz asked.

Kid jumped from his seat, "DIDN'T YOU PROCESS ANYTHING FROM THE BATTLE THE OTHER NIGHT?"

"Woah, Kid, calm down." Liz said, a tone of worry in her voice.

Kid took a breath, "When Kaminari took that slash on her back she got Black Blood mixed with her's. I'm researching the effects so she may be able to stop them in the process."

"Oh, well Stein was looking for you after you left school." Liz informed.

"Oh, why me?" Kid acknowledged.

"It was about Kaminari." Liz told Kid.

"Oh, Stein said she'd be okay." Kid said, a tone of mixed sadness and worry in his voice.

"Kid, is this all bothering you?" Liz asked.

"Just feeling a bit guilty, I wish I took that slash instead of Kaminari." Kid admitted.

"Must be hard watching the girl you love suffer." Liz said.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down! _Love_ her? I don't love her!" Kid denied.

"Kid, we all know it. Stop lying about it."

"I'm not lying." Kid denied.

"Kid, have you seen your face when you look at that girl, or how much you blush?" Liz asked.

"Woah, I do not blush!" Kid lied.

"Kid, Kami laid a finger on you and your whole face was pink." Liz pointed out.

"Got me there..." Kid softly whispered.

"Then ask her out." Liz said, "I know she'll say yes."

"You don't know that!" Kid yelled, slamming his fist on the table. He grabbed the remaining book and slammed the door behind him. He made his way back to the in home library. He took a seat in a chair in the corner and started reading the second book.

"Hey Kid!" Patty laughed.

Kid raised his head from the book, "Hello Patty."

"At least you're talking again!" Patty shouted optimistically.

Kid nodded and started reading again.

"What are you reading, Kid?" Patty questioned.

"A book." Kid replied.

"About what?" Patty asked.

"Black Blood." Kid answered.

"Why are you reading about that?" Patty asked.

"I'm doing some research." Kid answered.

"Oh, okay then." Patty said before skipping off, "Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe. I love giraffes."

Kid buried his nose back in the book...

* * *

Kid walked into the room, "Hello Kaminari."

"Wow, my full name, something's up." Kami assumed.

"I couldn't find anything on the effects of Black Blood on Shinigami. I'm sorry." Kid sighed before taking a seat next to Kami.

"Kid, I found out a bit more..." Kami explained.

"What did you find?" Kid asked.

Kaminari let tears crease her eyes, "I hate it, and you'll hate me for it!"

"I won't ever hate you." Kid assured.

"Promise?" Kami asked, a trace of a whine in her voice.

"I promise." Kid promised.

"Chiya, Madusa, and Iris wanted to make the ultimate Kishin. So they attempted to make a Shinigami weapon, so they could make it eat human souls and become the ultimate Kishin." Tears came to her eyes, "But they created me, an imperfection." Kami started crying.

Kid covered her mouth with his hand to stop her crying, "You're not an imperfection. Kami, don't you think it is a good thing that you weren't a weapon?" Kid took his hand off her mouth.

"But I was supposed to be, but I'm not," Kaminari complained, a trace of a whine in her voice, "That makes me an imperfection, a failure."

"You were supposed to be a Kishin, but you're not. That's something to be proud of. It doesn't matter what evil they made you for, you're not evil." Kid said.

"S-So you don't hate me?" Kami shuttered.

Kid took his thumb and brushed the bangs across Kami's forehead, "No, quite the opposite actually."

Kaminari smiled at him, "And by that you mean?"

"Kaminari...that's a...secret." Kid teased.

"I hate it when you're so secretive Kid, please tell me." Kami begged.

"Fine, Kaminari, I-" Kid started before being cut off.

"YAHOO! Sorry, we couldn't come yesterday! I was busy with my exercises!" Black Star yelled as he barged into the room.

"BLACK STAR, WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?" Kami screamed.

"Black Star, can't you be quiet? It will be good practice. Just be quiet so Kami can continue her recovery." Tsubaki said to Black Star.

"Kid and I were just discussing our research." Kami covered.

"Oh, what are you researching?" Tsubaki asked.

"Just a bit on the history of Hiko and I." Kaminari explained.

"You don't know your own background? That's horrible." Tsubaki said.

"I was fed lies in the past, so I'm trying to uncover the truth." Kami explained.

"Kid, what are you researching?" Tsubaki asked.

"Black Blood." Kid answered.

"Have you asked Soul, he knows about Black Blood?" Tsubaki suggested.

Kid got up from the chair, "As a matter of fact I did, but the information he gave me does not give me any clear answer to what may or will happen."

"Huh?" Tsubaki questioned.

"What Soul could tell me only explained the effects of Black Blood on humans and demon weapons." Kid explained.

"But Kid, isn't that what you needed?" Black Star asked.

"No, despite the appearances of Kaminari and I, our bodies don't work in any ways a human body does." Kid answered.

"Oh." Black Star mumbled.

"Any information I collected on Black Blood is inconclusive for determining the effects of black blood on Shinigami." Kid admitted.

Black Star took out a marker and uncapped it, "My autograph will do you better than any research can!" Black Star said as he started climbing on top of Kami.

"Black Star, get off!" Kami yelled.

Black Star inched the marker closer to Kami's forehead.

"Get off!" Kaminari took her hand and pressed it against Black Star's stomach. Kami shot her wave length into Black Star sending him flying across the room then out the door.

"You did that with only your wave length?" Kid asked, shocked.

Kaminari nodded, "At least I can do that while stuck in this room."

Black Star reentered the room, "Hey, that hurt!"

Soul and Maka entered the room, "What hurt?" Soul asked.

"Black Star tried to sign Kami's forehead and she shot him out the room with only her wave length." Kid explained.

"Black Star, beaten by Kami again." Soul laughed, "A cool guy like me wouldn't let that happen to him."

"Black Star, you didn't listen to the nurse's order. No more fights with Shinigami." Tsubaki reminded.

Akihiko walked in, "Crowded..."

"Hiko, we're all friends here." Maka said, "No need to be afraid."

"I-I know." Hiko shuttered, "J-just still getting used to so many people."

"Hiko, our friends won't hurt us." Kami assured.

"I-I know." Hiko shuttered.

"Cheer up Hiko, I'll be out in a day or so." Kami comforted.

"Okay." Hiko said, his voice quiet.

Jin walked into the room, "Hello sweet thang."

Kid's expression was a mix of anger and jealousy.

"Calm down emo kid, I came to visit her. You visit her every chance you get, why can't I make one visit?" Jin said rudely.

"One, Kid's not emo. Two, you can't visit me cause I don't want you here." Kami retorted.

"Come on sweet thang." Jin flirted.

"Stop calling her that!" Kid said with anger in his voice.

"Why? Am I bothering your girly?" Jin teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kid answered annoyed.

"Jin, stop bothering Kid and Kami!" Hiko yelled.

"Who do you think you are to stop me?" Jin retorted.

"Her brother and weapon." Hiko explained, "Plus, you should listen to me," Hiko made a sword appear in his hand, "I'm not someone you want to be around when I'm pissed off."

"That's true." Kami muttered under her breath.

Akihiko gave Kaminari an annoyed glare.

"Aww, come on. I've been in this room for like three days. Can't I throw a joke?" Kami pouted.

"Fine." Hiko compromised making the sword in his hand disappear.

"Why do you guys dislike me so much?" Jin asked.

"Because you're trying to drive a wedge between Kami and Kid's friendship." Maka explained, "Also, you are pretty mean to us."

"Should I do to you what I did to Black Star?" Kami asked.

"Sure." Jin said unaware of what Kami actually did.

"Okay, then come closer, close enough that my hand and touch your stomach." Kami said as Jin obeyed. Kaminari took her hand, pressed it to Jin's stomach, she shot her soul wave length into him sending Jin flying out the door just like Black Star.

Kaminari cracked up, "That was fun!"

Everyone laughed before leaving for class...

* * *

_Why did Crona show up the night of the party? Plus, what did she mean by 'I got the girl'? Along with Madusa showing up, this doesn't make much sense..._ Kid thought to himself, his eyes narrowed, _Unless Madusa sent Crona to infect Kami with Black Blood! Yet, why would Madusa want to infect something she helped create with Black Blood if it could possibly kill her? _Kid pressed the side of his hand to his chin, _Unless she was trying to infect me with Black Blood!_Kid's eyes narrowed.

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz questioned.

Kid turned to face Liz, he nodded, "I'm just thinking about the night of the party."

"Kid, let it go. That battle happened in the past." Black Star interupted.

"Kid it's not cool to let a lost fight bother you so much." Soul commented.

"It's not the fight. It's the black blood inside Kami." Kid informed.

A knife hit the desk.

"Cut the chatter or next time I won't miss." Stein warned.

"Creepy." They simultaneously commented.

**Didn't expect Kaminari to have that strong of a soul did you? (maybe you did...)**

**oh, and you finally found out AKihiko's weapon type; Ohayashi weapon ;D**

** I BEGGGGGGGGGG !**

**ttyncp (talk to ya next chappie peoples)**


	7. Akouma

**HEllos all you peeps who is reading meh fanfic out there! Chappie nana (nana is japanese for seven)**

**Disclaimer; How many ways can I say this? I own nothing in this fanfic except for my OCs (Kaminari, Akihkio, Chiya, Jin, Kokurai, and Iris)**

**Enjoy chappie nana!**

Akouma

"Day two of being back in class." Kaminari sighed.

"I'm glad you recovered well though." Kid smiled.

"Thanks." Kami thanked, "Kid, what was it you were about to tell me before Black Star interrupted?"

"Oh, it's not that important." Kid shied.

"Come on, please..." Kami beseeched.

"Fine, Kaminari I-" Kid was cut off for a second time, this time by Stein.

"Kid, Kaminari, Lord Death want to see you." Stein announced.

"Why?" Kami muttered to Kid.

"I don't know..." Kid answered, "A mission most likely."

"Only Kid, and Kaminari. Not their weapons." Stein clarified.

Kami and Kid rose from their seats and walked into the hallway, "If my father is calling us only, it must be a mission not suitable for humans."

Kami nodded at Kid's observation.

The two made their way to Lord Death's office, they put his number on the mirror.

"Hello father." Kid greeted.

Kami bowed her head in respect.

"Hiya kids." Lord Death greeted.

"You wanted to see us Lord Death?" Kami asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Lord Death confirmed, "I have a mission for the two of you."

"What is it, father?" Kid asked.

"Something is killing off all the humans in Akouma and I need the two of you to check it out." Lord Death explained, "But for the protection of your weapons, they cannot come."

"Unarmed mission, huh?" Kami said, "I can still use my wave length though."

"Since you use your hand to use your wave length you can." Lord Death explained.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Kami accepted.

Kid sighed, "I'll go too, last time I went unarmed it didn't turn out so well. A team of two should do better than one alone."

"You both leave right now." Lord Death ordered.

"What? But I need to check everything, what if the toilet paper isn't folded into a triangle, what if the picture frames aren't straight?" Kid freaked. He fell to the ground and started crying, "I think I left the toilet paper unfolded..."

Kami got to her knees and patted Kid on the back, "Kid, you always fold it. Why would you have forgotten this time?"

"I'm scum, kill me, scum like me doesn't deserve to live..." Kid pleaded.

"Kid, you're not scum." Kami brushed her fingers through Kid's hair, "Come on, please get up."

Lord Death had a look of question on his face as Kid cried.

"Kid, I'm sure you folded it. Come on, please get up." Kami then moved her mouth to Kid's ear and whispered, "Do it, for me?"

"So I'm not trash?" Kid asked.

"Of coarse not." Kami said helping Kid up.

"Okay then, let's start the mission." Kid said.

"One last thing, good luck." Lord Death playfully said.

Kaminari smiled before following Kid out.

* * *

Kami sat on the front of Kid's skateboard as it flew through the sky, "Hey, Kid?"

"Yes?" Kid answered.

"Can I get your advice on something?"

"Sure."

"Ever since I got infected with Black Blood, I've been having this dream..."

"Go on."

"Well, in this dream, I'm in this room; this demon comes out from a door. He says to me, 'Feeling comfortable?'. I usually back-talk him. He says to me, 'You can be the ultimate perfection, just use the Black Blood and its madness.'. I always refuse. He says, 'But isn't that what you want? To be perfect?'. I always admit yes but I don't want to lose my sanity. Oh, Kid, what should I do?"

"You shouldn't give in, Soul gave in and nearly got his soul devoured."

"Okay."

Kid's skateboard lowered to the ground. He made sure Kami got off before he landed and sucked it back into his hand.

Kami looked at the poorly built wall, "They really wanted to seal it up fast..."

Kid nodded, "If it's killing off humans, who wouldn't?"

"True." Kami agreed, "Come on!" Kami started toward the wall, prepared to climb it. Something grabbed her wrist, it was Kid.

"Wait." Kid ordered.

"Hm?" Kami said confused, turning to face Kid.

"Kami, if all goes well and we make it through this, I've got some things I need to talk to you about." Kid explained.

"I think I'll be willing to listen." Kami smiled.

"In that case, we should start on our mission." Kid suggested.

Kami climbed the rough edges of the wall surrounding Akouma; she reached the top of the wall and stood there waiting for Kid.

Kid reached the top, he looked at Kami's expression, "You look worried, is everything okay?"

"Kid, can you promise me something?" Kami asked.

Kid nodded.

"If the Black Blood takes me, try to sync up our soul wave lengths and pull me from the madness." Kami requested.

"I'll try." Kid promised before reaching the ground with his skateboard.

Kami climbed down the wall, she observed the place, "I sense no souls but ours."

"Same, be careful though. There could still be a witch using soul protect." Kid warned.

"Or an enemy with no soul." Kami added.

Kid nodded.

"I wonder what's been killing off everyone." Kami brought up.

"Beats me, though one time I went into a village where every human who went in died to get a magic tool." Kid answered.

"What killed them?" Kami asked.

"The two tool guardians." Kid explained as they stepped closer to something that looked like a temple of some sort.

"Should we go?" Kaminari asked, pointing to the entrance.

"Sure, maybe the source is in there." Kid agreed as the two walked down the path and into the temple like thing.

Kami stopped, "Kid..."

Kid looked at the expression on Kaminari's face, he starting feeling an aura of madness.

"KID, MY SKIN IS MELTING!" Kami screamed in shock and an ounce of fear.

Kid stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "No it's not, you're hallucinating." _There's madness in here, Kami has the black blood in her, making her more prone to the madness. I can't let her go down there._

Kami took a breath and watched herself turn back to normal.

"Kami, I can't let you go in there..." Kid explained.

"What? Why not?" Kami yelled, outraged.

"I can't let you go in because you have black blood in you and there's an aura of madness down there." Kid explained, "With Black Blood comes insanity, the madness will just make it worse. I'm going in alone. If I'm not back in ten minutes contact the academy." Kid entered the temple like building and started underground. Kid felt the madness worsen the farther he got, a point or two where he hallucinated. He reached a point where we went through a door like opening. From there the stairs went spiral around the last room, but they resembled more of a ramp now. He found himself in the middle of the room, the floor was nothing but dirt, he blinked and suddenly the room seemed like a circus. Kid shook his head, "No, it's a hallucination." The room returned to normal until something knocked him off his feet from underneath him. Kid fell on his back and brought himself to stand moments later. Kid faced his opponent, _the black clown, that's why I felt the madness_. Kid found himself thrown into the air by vector arrows, unlike the last time he was sent flying he landed on his feet. He did a back flip to avoid the next vector arrows, "It's been almost ten minutes, I highly doubt Kami came will contact the academy. It's more likely she'll come to check on me." Kid muttered under his breath.

The black clown shot vector arrows but something broke them.

A girl wearing a bright green hoodie, jeans, and letting the hood cover her hair but her bangs jumped down from a ledge, "Hey Kid!"

"Typical Kami, you never listen, do you?" Kid sighed.

"I came to check on you." Kami explained, "Kid, you can fight with your skateboard, use it!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Kid said making his skateboard appear.

"Take this!" Kami shouted before shooting her wave length into the Black Clown sending it across the room, "Kid, now!"

"Tornado Flip." Kid said as he preformed the Tornado Flip attack.

The skateboard bounced off the Black Clown.

"Its skin is like armor." Kami commented.

"It's composed of completely Black Blood." Kid explained.

"That would have been a nice heads up before the battle." Kami retorted before shooting her wave length into the Black Clown again.

"The best attacks are ones that cause internal damage, like your wavelength." Kid explained.

**DWMA...**

"Who got assigned that mission?" Black Star asked looking at the taken mission to Akouma.

"Two people obviously." Soul said.

"I mean, _who_got assigned that three star mission?" Black Star yelled.

"We could ask Sid." Maka suggested.

"Come on Soul, let's go ask him!" Black Star said as he raced Soul to find Sid. Finally finding Sid about a half-hour later Black Star greeted, "Hey Sid, can we ask you something?"

"Who got assigned the three star mission to Akouma?" Soul asked, not waiting for Sid to answer Black Star's greeting.

"Two of your friends, Death the Kid and Kaminari Boulk." Sid explained.

"Why did he send them and not me?" Black Star questioned.

"And why did he send them without their weapons?" Soul added.

"The mission is not suitable for any human. For Soul's question, something was killing off all the humans, we don't know what so we sent the two without their weapons." Sid answered.

"Why them an not the amazing Black Star?" Black Star yelled.

"Lord Death sent Death the Kid and Kaminari Boulk because neither of them are human." Sid replied.

"Oh..." Black Star muttered before racing Soul to class.

"So who took the mission?" Maka asked as Soul and Black Star took their seats.

"Kid and Kami." Soul answered coolly.

"Why did Lord Death send them without their weapons?" Maka asked.

"Something about humans dying in Akouma." Black Star answered.

"I hope Kami and Kid are okay..." Hiko whispered.

**AKOUMA…**

Kaminari shot her wavelength into the Black Clown once again, "Will this fight ever end?"

Kid kicked the Black Clown toward Kami, "Eventually."

Kaminari shot her wavelength into the Black Clown again, "The position we have him in, he can't attack, he doesn't have enough time. Keep hammering him!"

Kid punched the Black Clown in Kami's direction.

"Kid, duck!" Kami took the split second to wait for Kid to duck, "This is gonna be everything I got!" Kaminari shot her whole wavelength into the Black Clown sending it across the area and into the dirt wall. Kami fell to her hands and knees.

Madusa suddenly appeared, "Well, he killed off enough people before you two showed up." Madusa's eyes fell on Kami, "Didn't think I'd see you again Kaminari."

"Shut it!" Kami spat.

"Well I'd better be going." Madusa announced before disappearing with the Black Clown.

Kami looked at Kid's hands, "Kid, your hands are bleeding..."

"I know, I'll be fine." Kid assured.

"Then you're getting us out." Kami said as she found her place on the front of Kid's skateboard...

* * *

"We should report to your father." Kami suggested.

Kid stepped off Beelzebub and a purple light came from each ring narrowing the space between them until they met several feet in front of him. An image of Lord Death appeared, like it Kid had just created a mirror and entered his father's number.

"Hello Kid and Kami, how was your mission?" Lord Death greeted in his normal playful voice.

"He were able to find the source of what was killing the humans, but fighting was hard without weapons." Kid explained.

"What was it?" Lord Death asked.

"The Black Clown, one of Madusa's Black Blood creations." Kami explained, her hands in her pocket and hood over her head.

"Did you defeat it?" Lord Death questioned.

"We did a good job hammering it with out weapons until Madusa came and took the Black Clown away." Kid explained.

Kaminari fell to her knees and curled up in a ball, similar to the one Kid does when his OCD acts up, and started muttering about imperfection.

Kid got to his knees and started comforting Kami, "You're not garbage, you're not scum."

Lord Death looked at Kami in question, just as he did when Kid's OCD acts up.

Kid helped Kami up and hugged her.

"You two better go back to school, your weapons have been worried about you." Lord Death said before his image disappeared.

"Great, Hiko worries too much about me." Kami complained.

"He's part of your family, that's his job." Kid joked.

"Kid, before we go back, you wanted to talk to me about something." Kaminari reminded.

Kid stood face to face with Kami, "Kaminari, I-"

Kami kissed both his cheeks and smiled at him.

Kid took his index finger and brought Kami's eyes to meet his. Kid caressed her cheek and tucked a side bang behind her ear. "I've never met a girl like you before. You really are something else, Kaminari. May I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kaminari replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Kid, I would die for you. Of coarse you can kiss me."

Kid cupped both her cheeks, causing her to look into his matching double-shaded yellow eyes; he pressed his lips to hers.

His lips felt warm to the touch, her first kiss. His tongue slid across her teeth, asking for entrance. The female death god blindly obeyed and let his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned his name, Death the Kid, into his mouth.

Kid broke the kiss causing Kaminari to blush, not like when Kid's hand had accidentally touched hers, but something else. Something else. Something niether hadn't felt before. _Love?_

Kid smiled at her, "Kaminari, I have deep feelings for you."

Kaminari smiled and locked eyes with Kid, "So this is your way of telling me, that you share the same feelings?"

"Share?" Kid questioned.

"Kid, I love you. You were the first to show me kindness in my life besides Hiko. Kid, I've always loved you since then." Kaminari explained.

Kid smiled, "So you'll be my mate?"

Kaminari nodded with a smile, "Come on, our friends are probably worried about us."

"True, we didn't even get to tell them where we're going." Kid agreed as the two walked up the stairs to the DWMA.

"Why didn't you guys tell us where you were going?" Soul greeted.

"Yeah, thanks for the 'hello'." Kaminari said sarcastically.

"We didn't have the chance to tell you, we had to leave straight away." Kid explained.

"Why did you guys get the mission?" Black Star yelled.

"Because they didn't want to send humans because they didn't know what was killing everyone." Kid explained.

"What was killing everyone?" Liz asked.

"The Black Clown." Kami answered.

Hiko rushed over to Kami, "The Black. Blood in you didn't activate from the madness, right?"

"Hiko, I'm fine." Kami sighed at her adopted brother.

"Did you defeat it?" Maka asked.

"Almost, I shot my whole wave length into it but Madusa took the stupid clown away before I could finish it off." Kaminari growled.

Kid placed a hand on Kami's shoulder, "Kami, it's okay."

Kami took a breath.

"How much of school did we miss?" Kid asked.

"The whole day." Tsubaki laughed.

Kami broke a sweat, "Oh, guess we have some catching up to do."

"Yeah." Patty giggled...

**How was that meh peeps?**

**Me: Yay, I finally got to write meh Death The KidxKaminari kiss ^.^**

**Black Star: There wasn't enough ME in the chapter! The GREA-**

**Me: *changes arm into scythe and hits BS on the head with it* CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?**

**I don't take credit for the name 'Akouma'. My friend came up that name when I couldn't think of anything. As of now she does not have a FF account but all credit for the name 'Akouma' goes to her. Got it?**

***trys to act gangsta but epicly fails at it* Yo! meh homies review please!**

**See ya next chappie XD**


	8. Excalibur

**Yo yo yo wazz up meh peeps?**

**It's chapter eight! Zomg it's the symmetrical chappie!**

**Kaminari: O_o You too?**

**Me: *changes arm into scythe* I'm a DTK fangirl!**

**Kaminari: Kid is my boyfriend so go find yourself your own!**

**Me: Okay *starts looking for another OCD Shinigami***

**Disclaimer: BS has been so annoying and says he wants more lines so he is going to do the disclaimer.**

**Black Star: No way! the Great Black Star does not do disclaimers!**

**Me: You'll be the center of attention!**

**Black Star: MISA DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS**

Excalibur

"Kid, I'm gonna start calling you Kid-kun now." Kami informed.

"Why?" Kid questioned.

"Cause I want to." Kami answered.

"Fine." Kid sighed.

"Hey sweet thang." Jin greeted Kami.

"Back off, Jin." Kid defended, "Kami's my girlfriend, don't flirt with her."

"Kid-kun, watch and learn." Kami said before getting face to face with Jin, "Hey Jin."

"What's up sweet thang?" Jin flirted.

Kami stomped on Jin's foot, "Don't flirt with me." Kami walked back over to Kid and held his hand.

"Jin, can't you respect anyone?" Kokurai yelled at her partner, "Why are we even partners? We can't even resonate, you can't even pick me up if I'm in weapon form!"

"Then let's not be partners anymore!" Jin retorted.

"Fine by me!" Kokurai yelled before storming off to class, her boots making all the noise of her steps.

"Kid-kun, we better go to class too." Kami suggested before she and Kid left for class. The two took their seats and started talking to their friends.

"Kid, remember my warning." Hiko said to Kid.

"Hiko, no need to be so protective." Kaminari told her brother.

"Kami, how's your research gone in the past week?" Maka asked.

"It's been okay." Kaminari answered.

Tsubaki leaned forward, "I saw Jin in the library earlier..."

"So? I don't give a shit about Jin." Kami said in return.

"We was looking at a book with Excalibur in it." Tsubaki whispered.

Kid hit his head on the desk, "Not him..."

"But the sword is symmetrical." Kami said confused.

"You don't want to meet Excalibur." Kid muttered banging his head on his desk.

"Kid-kun, get a grip." Kami calmly said holding Kid's shoulders still so he couldn't bang his head.

"I can't stand to be near that thing, and Kokurai and Jin aren't partners anymore so...oh dear." Kid stopped at the thought of seeing Excalibur again.

Kami kissed Kid's cheek, "Cheer up, if he does bring Excalibur we get some entertainment and a challenge."

"True." Kid muttered, despite the fact that if you use Excalibur you can't lose.

Black Star came in late, bringing attention to himself. Surprisingly all the students were glad, fact may have been Stein was about to dissect another frog.

Stein started issuing detention to Black Star as the rest of the class watched the clock. Moments later, the bell rang. Everyone left for home...

* * *

"Kid-kun, bet you can't beat this!" Kami said as she jumped, flipping her skateboard, once it hit the ground she forced it up again and spun in a circle before landing.

"Kami, you better see this." Kid advised as he stood on the top of the stairs with Kami racing to reach him.

"Holy shit-face!" Kami exclaimed seeing a white, cartoonish figure moving.

"Fool!" it said, pointing a cane in her face.

Kami growled at it before Kid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I brought him here!" The flirty blue hair boy announced.

"Do you have any idea how annoying Excalibur can get?" A student back-talked.

"I can stand it, it's not that hard." Jin explained.

"A new weapon can't change your personality, you know." It was Kokurai who made the remark.

"I'll show you! I'll do a three verses one battle!" Jin announced.

"This should be fun." Kami grinned before stepping forward and spinning Hiko, in gun form, in her right hand.

"Fine, I'll go too." Kid smirked as he stepped forward, then threw Liz and Patty in the air and caught them with his wrists crossed.

"DON'T FORGET THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!" Black Star screamed as he made his way forward, holding Tsubaki as a chain scythe.

Hiko appeared on Kami's gun, "Use your wave length to block attacks, you have a large soul for your age. Also, don't forget we have multiple resonances."

"Noted." Kami replied before Hiko's image disappeared.

"Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. Kaminari Boulk, Shinigami girlfriend of Death the Kid. Black Star, the very loud assassin. The school's three best fighters. All verses me, Jin the great."

"Cheesy." Liz sighed.

Excalibur turned into a weapon and landed in Jin's hand, "Let the fight begin."

Kaminari watched as Jin started growing wings on his back, "What the hell?"

Jin started having faster reactions.

"Kiddo," Kaminari searched for something asymmetrical about Jin, she found it, "Jin has more bangs on the left than the right!"

"Disgusting!" Kid stated as she started firing bullets at Jin.

Jin threw an attack at Kaminari who dodged it, "Even with your wings of light, you speed and agility are still poor." Kami insulted.

Jin looked at her, pretending to be hurt by her words, "How is this for you?" Jin started moving at the speed of light.

"Kami, don't get worked up over it. If you focus on him too hard you'll pass out!" Hiko warned.

Kaminari looked at the speedy moving Jin and took her left hand and held it out, she shot her soul wave length into the area causing Jin to fall to the ground.

"Skilled, let's see if you can beat this?" Jin smirked before saying, "Jin the atomic."

An explosion cause two bodies and three weapons to go flying into the air and land on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal Kami doing a backhand spring, unharmed by the attack. Kaminari threw herself at Jin, "Hiko, swords!"

"Right!" Akihiko obeyed as he changed into twin swords as Kami was running.

Kami kicked Jin in the chin sending him up. Surprisingly, Jin landed on his feet.

Jin met her face to face, and then prepared to strike a blow to Kami's stomach.

"Kami, the blood. Use the blood." Hiko advised, showing his face on both blades.

"But-" Kami started.

"Just shut up and do what I say!" Hiko shouted before his image disappeared.

Jin lunged Excalibur to Kami's stomach.

Blood dripped from Kaminari. She laughed.

"What?" Jin freaked, "Why did it stop?"

Kami stared at the blood, she laughed harder.

"The blood it's, it's..." Jin's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, the blood, it's black." Kami laughed before saying, "It'll skew you with this next one."

"Huh?" Jin questioned.

"Bloody needle." Kami whispered as the black blood on the ground preformed the bloody needle attack.

Jin dodged, suffering only a cut on his hand.

"Hiko, Soul Resonance!" Kami shouted before Hiko joined in on 'Soul Resonance'. Kami's soul started swelling up as dark shadows surrounded her. She crossed the swords and they turned into a two-hand sword, with a much bigger blade that glew. As the shadows cleared Kaminari lunged at Jin, holding the two hand sword, "Death slash..." Kaminari slashed at Jin, the sword went right through him, just as it's supposed to. An explosion started to occur, Kami threw Hiko back and did a backhand spring, she then caught Hiko as two swords. She took a breath, "I hate that resonance, it's so complicated." She watched Jin struggling up, "Hiko, gun."

"Right!" Hiko acknowledged as he changed into a gun.

"Let's try death cannon." Kami smirked.

"What? No!" Akihiko refused.

"Why not?" Kami questioned.

"We haven't practiced enough! It was pure luck that it worked last time!" Akihiko reminded.

"I'm the meister here! Shut up and do what I say!" Kaminari shouted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Akihiko growled.

"Soul Resonance!" the two shouted together.

Kaminari started floating up as her soul started swelling up and dark shadows surrounded her. Hiko started glowing and forming a cannon on her right arm. She landed in a squat, she pointed her right arm at Jin as the shadows cleared. The cannon fired sending Kami flying back.

Hiko changed from the cannon to his human form and helped Kami up, "Kami, one more blow will put you in the same position as Kid and Black Star. Stop fighting."

"No!" Kami shouted, "Not until I win! Hiko, gun!"

"I hate how you never listen to anything I say!" Hiko shouted as he turned into a gun.

Kaminari ran towards Jin with everything she had, shooting bullets as she neared.

Jin ran up to her and stabbed her stomach.

Kami bled black blood, Jin's attack had stopped at her blood vessels.

"Stop doing that..." Jin weakly said, seeing only Black Blood from Kami.

"Hiko, I'm starting to get engulfed by the madness. Pull me out after I win this fight." Kami ordered her weapon before she kicked Jin's chin sending him onto his back. Kami pressed her foot onto Jin's chest and held the tip of her gun to Jin's cheek. Black blood dripped onto him, "Jin...I...win..."

"F-fine. Y-you w-win." Jin shuttered as he stared as Kami's face, her eyes were flickering red and she was forming an insane smile with pointed teeth.

Hiko changed back to human form and placed the growingly insane girl on the ground, "Maka, Soul, Kid, pin her down while I go into her soul!"

Kid struggled up and rushed over to Kami with Maka and Soul.

"I have a small amount of anti demon wave length in my soul, pin her down while I save her from the madness." Hiko ordered, he watched Maka and the others pin Kami down. He entered Kaminari's soul.

**KAMINARI'S SOUL...**

Hiko found himself standing on water, it was hard to reach through. He questioned if it was even water.

"Hiko! Pull me from the madness!" A voice demanded.

He looked down to see the image of a girl, "Kami!"

Kami reached her hand up in an attempt to reach him.

Hiko struggled to place his hand to reach his partner; he was able to reach it. His muscles hurt as she struggled to bring his partner through the water; he took a breath once she was out.

**DWMA...**

Kami started coughing up blood, it was red.

Kid placed a hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

Kami looked up at Kid, a pool of blood was beneath her chin. She blinked twice, blood dripping from her mouth she answered, "I think so."

Kid grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Kiddo, what happened after Jin stabbed me with Excalibur?" Kaminari asked.

"You used the black blood in you to make sure he didn't wound you. After that you couldn't stop laughing. You preformed Death Slash, and then you preformed Death Cannon. After that the madness took you and Hiko saved you." Kid explained.

"Okay." Kaminari said.

"And since when did you start calling me 'Kiddo'?" Kid questioned.

"I don't know." Kami shrugged with a smile.

Maka's eyes became clouded as she looked into the souls of Kaminari and Kid. _Never realized how big Kami's soul was_. Kid and Kami's voices were mumbles as she compared the souls of Kid and Kami. _Kami has such an immature and rebellious soul. Kid has a very mature and formal soul. They're souls are so different, what makes them so attracted to each other?_

"Hey, Maka, you okay?" Soul asked.

"Oh, yeah." Maka said as she stopped looking at souls.

Jin approached Kid and Kami, "I thought I could beat you with Excalibur, well I beat Death the Kid. Why were you able to be unharmed by my attacks?"

"Well I was able to not be hurt by you explosion attack because I used my wavelength to block it. Plus, cutting attacks don't work against me if I active the black blood I'm infected with." Kaminari explained.

"How?" Jin slipped.

"Easy, have you even looked at my soul?" Kami asked.

Jin shook his head before looking at her soul, "Holy shit! That's a big soul for your age!"

"Then again, I wouldn't have won the fight without black blood and multiple resonances." Kami admitted.

"So, if you didn't have black blood infected in you, you wouldn't have won? How unfair." Jin pouted.

"Anyways, Kid-kun, are you alright?" Kami asked.

Kid nodded, "But I think Black Star is going to be annoyed with you taking the spot light."

Kaminari laughed, "He has a strong soul wave length, why didn't he use it to block?"

"Black Star gets 0s on his tests and skips class more than you have." Kid answered.

"I get your point." Kami giggled.

"Hey, Kami why did you steal my spot light?" Black Star asked.

"Did you really want everyone staring at you groaning? Besides, the battle was exhausting." She glanced at her torn hoodie, "And I think I'm in need of a new hoddie."

"I'll buy you a new one." Kid placed his hand on Kami's shoulder.

"Thanks Kid-kun." Kami thanked.

"You imperfection! You can't steal my spot light! I'm the star here!" Black Star shouted at Kami.

Kaminari fell to her knees and forearms. She started banging her fist on the ground and crying, "You're right. I am an imperfection, nothing but a failure..."

"Black Star, was that really necessary?" Tsubaki asked Black Star.

Kid was on his knees with Hiko next to him trying to comfort Kami.

"Kid, why were you attacking Jin so fierce?" Black Star questioned.

"Because he's asymmetrical." Kid explained.

"Hypocrite! Your asymmetrical!" Black Star insulted.

Next thing they knew Kid was on the ground crying as well, "Your right! I'm asymmetrical garbage!"

"Black Star, now your just being mean." Tsubaki pointed out.

"Liz, Patty, need some help over here!" Akihiko called, dealing with the two Shinigami's OCD break downs.

"Not this again." Liz sighed, "These two both need professional help."

Patty giggled.

Tsubaki watched the three weapons consoling the meisters, "Black Star, please apologize."

"But they stole my spot light." Black Star pointed out.

Akihiko made a sword appear in his hand and held it to Black Star's neck, "Apologize to her!"

"Fine..." Black Star grunted, "Kami...I'm sorry...you did well in the fight..."

Hiko made the sword disappear and went back onto his knees, "Hear that Kami, you're not an imperfection."

"I'm not...?" Kaminari asked.

"Nope." Hiko assured as Kami's break down ended.

Kaminari moved to get face to face with Kid, "Kid-kun, you aren't garbage."

"But I'm asymmetrical." Kid cried.

"Kid-kun, if you don't get up I'll be scary Kami." Kaminari threatened.

Kid quickly rose to his feet, "And Kid-kun is up."

"How did you do that?" Liz asked Kami, amazed at what Kami did.

"You haven't seen her when she's extremely pissed off." Kid explained, "Plus, you haven't seen her soul, it's extremely large for her age."

"The benefits of torture..." Kami muttered.

"Jin the atomic." Jin said causing an explosion sending his opponents flying through the air.

Kami struggled to get up but fell.

"Number one rule of battle, don't let down your guard." Jin informed.

"Now you all see why I hate most of humanity." Hiko grumbled.

"But you don't hate me." Kami responded.

"You're not human." Hiko replied.

"I guess I beat four miesters and five weapons." Jin smirked.

"This brings you nowhere. I'm pretty sure the I know only reason you want to beat us in battle so much." Kid sneered.

"What is it?" Jin responded.

"You want my girlfriend." Kid snapped.

"Death the Kid, you have most likely the hottest girl in the school. Who wouldn't want her as a girlfriend?" Jin stated.

"Hey, Jin." Kami said as she struggled up.

"Yeah." Jin winked at her.

Kami pressed her hand into Jin's stomach and shot her wavelength into him sending him flying back, "You can wield Excalibur, or a death scythe for all I care. No matter what weapon you wield you will not have a soul the strength of mine. Weapons my change your attacks, but they cannot change your soul."

"Kaminari is correct there." A voice came, it was Stein, "Kaminari and Akihiko both have large souls for their age. Seeing the way Kaminari fights and resonates, I'm not surprised she beat Jin."

"When you have a partner like Hiko it's not that hard." Kami smiled.

"It's because you and Akihiko have been together for a long time. You see each other as brother and sister, which is probably the main reason you and Akihiko's wavelengths are always in sync. Plus, since you are a Shinigami you can use the top resonances, also Akihiko has three weapons he can change into, one with the need for him to split his soul which is usually very difficult, if not impossible. Each of Akihiko's forms has a different resonance, the top three you can perform are Shinigami Hunter, Death Slash, and Death Cannon." Stein continued.

"So even if Maka makes me the most powerful death scythe, she still won't be able to perform Shinigami Hunter, because she's not a Shinigami?" Soul asked.

"That is correct, Soul." Stein explained.

"Another thing is that Kaminari has Black Blood in her mixed in with her normal blood. This makes her invulnerable to cutting attacks when she actives the blood." Stein finished.

Kid got up and faced Kami, "But she's safe from the Black Blood when it is not activated, am I right?"

"You are correct, Kid." Stein confirmed.

"I hate humanity." Akihiko grumbled.

"Don't say that. You don't hate your friends." Kami said to her partner.

"No, but I hate that son-of-a bitch!" Hiko pointed at Jin.

"The thing that I wonder is why Akihiko uses a meister when he can fight on his own." Stein observed.

"I'm stronger with a meister, two of my forms are useless with out a meister." Akihiko answered.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Kami grunted before going inside the school.

Kid followed her, "Kami, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kami grumbled.

"Kaminari, look at me." Kid ordered.

Kami turned to face her boyfriend, she kept her head low, only showing her bangs and she was in a slouched position.

"Something's, bothering you." Kid pointed out, "Just please tell me what it is."

"Kid-kun..." Kami slipped.

"Yes?" Kid asked.

"Everything's been coming at me so fast...and that blue haired bastard won't leave me alone." Kami sighed, "I agreed to come here because I saw it as a new beginning, I wanted to get away from the abuse. I wanted to start over, but Chiya still haunts me..."

"Kaminari, she can't hurt you anymore. Plus, if she ever shows her face around here, I'll destroy her for what she did to you." Kid promised.

The bell rang, "We missed class?" Kami questioned.

"I think everyone did." Kid commented, "Kami, we're all going to the park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Kami accepted...

**Yep; Kaminari beat a wielder of Excalibur. Maybe it's just cause Jin was the miester...**

**Oh, and if you are wondering about any other pairings in this story, they come in on later chapters.**

**Me: *changes arm into scythe* Reveiw or I will come and cut you with meh scythe blades!**


	9. Basketball

**Yo yo yo! it's chappie nine! XD**

**Kid: Make it eight!**

**Kaminari: Shut up Kid!**

**Kid: you shut up!**

**Kaminari: Three stripes on the left but not the right! ASYMMETRICAL!**

**Kid: *has OCD attack***

**Disclaimer: I only ow-Wait, i've done this one already. Scratch that. Uhhh, I only own my OCs...**

Basketball

Kami sat on the bench next to Soul, they were watching their friends play basketball.

"Soul, what is it like?" Kami asked Soul.

"Huh?" Soul questioned.

"You know," Kaminari touched her shoulder, "being a death scythe."

"Oh, it's cool but the meeting get boring." Soul laughed.

"That's nice. I think I still have a way to go with Hiko before he becomes a death scythe. I promised to make him one when we first came to the academy." Kami explained.

"This might sound a bit weird coming from a cool guy like me but, how are you and Kid doing?" Soul asked.

"Oh, our relationship? That's going pretty well, he's a good boyfriend." Kami answered.

"And how are you?" Soul questioned.

"Huh?" Kaminari said confused.

"Your scars, like the one on your back." Soul clarified.

Kami realized she wasn't wearing her hoodie, but the open stomach shirt she wore under it, "Oh, Kiddo still feels a bit guilty about that, and since our relationship is going pretty well I don't want to ruin it by bringing up the past."

"You have Black Blood infected in you, are you having any strange dreams lately?" Soul asked concerned.

"I have been seeing this demon...he's trying to coax me into using the black blood." Kami explained.

Kid walked over and sat to the other side of Kami, "You okay?"

"Kid-kun, I just don't know what to do any more." Kami said, bringing her feet onto the bench and pressing her thighs to her chest. She was shaking.

Kid placed his arm around Kami and pulled her closer to him, "What's bothering you?"

Kami felt Kid's body heat on her left side, "Soul was asking me about anything weird since the black blood infected me."

"She was telling me about the demon." Soul explained.

Kaminari confirmed with a nod.

"Kaminari take it from me, don't use the black blood. If you do lock part of your soul in a box or something like I did. But I suggest you don't use it, the demon, he'll consume your soul. I'll explain it to Hiko later." Soul warned.

"Thanks." Kami thanked.

"Kami, do you want to play basketball with us? It might cheer you up." Kid offered.

"Sure." Kaminari accepted.

"I'll play too." Soul informed as he followed Kid and Kami to the court.

"Kami and Soul are going to play with us now." Kid informed.

"Just to warn you, I've never played basketball before..." Kami warned.

"It's fine." Kid assured.

"YAHOO! So who are the captains?" Black Star asked.

"I'll be one." Kid volunteered.

"We need another person, how about you play Hiko." Kami suggested.

"Fine," Hiko said as he walked onto the court, "I hate humanity."

"Hiko is captain!" Patty shouted.

"What? No! I can't be in charge!" Hiko shouted.

Soul slammed the captain's hat on Akihiko.

Akihiko's eyes narrowed, "I don't know how to handle this..."

"Not much you need to do." Maka explained, "I'm not good myself."

"That means to be fair Kami and Maka will be placed on opposite sides." Kid explained, "Kami will be on my team."

"So Maka is on my team?" Hiko questioned.

"Yes, Black Star will also be joining your team. I pick Soul for my team." Kid explained.

So far it was Kid, Kami, and Soul on one side and Hiko, Maka, and Black Star, on the other. It was Hiko's turn, "I pick Tsubaki."

"That means Patty is on my team." Kid smiled.

"Come on, let's start." Soul said, "But first, let's think of punishments."

"YAHOO! So if Kid's team loses we get to make a mess of Kami's place." Black Star said.

"Oh, no. That's torture of the both of us..." Kid and Kami sighed together, breaking a sweat

"I know!" Black Star shouted.

"Then if Hiko's team loses, Hiko has to say a speech from the top of the school." Soul smirked.

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! YOU GUYS KNOW MY VEIWS ON HUMANITY!" Hiko shouted before falling to his knees and hands, "I hate humanity..."

"Wow, you're like your sister." Black Star observed.

Kami sighed, "No but he is a total anti-social pessimist who has no hope for ever finding the good side of humanity. So basically, yeah he's basically insane, like me."

"I'm not insane, I just suffer from a server case of stage fright and fear of large amounts of people." Akihiko explained as he rose to his feet.

"Then let's start." Soul said, "Kid's team is offense, Hiko's team is defense."

"I'll try my best, I hate it when everything is messy." Kami said passing the ball to Maka.

Maka hesitantly passed it back.

Kami dribbled the ball once before shooting it and watching it go through the hoop.

"Point for Kid's team." Tsubaki noted.

"Kami, we need you on defense." Kid ordered.

Kaminari did a black flip, blocking Black Star's shot at the basket. She landed on her feet and did a front hand spring. She giggled cutely.

"I thought you've never played this game before!" Black Star yelled.

"When I was living on the streets—no when I still lived with Chiya I would occasionally find kids playing basketball. I caught on since I watched them so much, this is my first time actually playing though." Kami explained.

"So you do know how to play?" Kid questioned.

Kami placed her hands in her jean pockets, "I never said I didn't know how to play, I said that I've never played before."

The eight continued their basketball game as Stein, Spirit, and Marie took the empty seats at the bench.

"Stein, I've been wondering, how does Akihiko Ohayashi split himself into two different swords?" Marie asked.

"Akihiko isn't like other weapons, in fact it is very rare to see a weapon split themselves in two." Stein observed.

"But how does he do it?" Marie asked.

"Akihiko has what is called a mirror soul. In life or death situations he is able to resonate with himself. Having a mirror soul he is also able to split his soul in two, which is how he makes himself two different weapons." Stein explained.

"Wow, a mirror soul in a weapon? Aren't mirror souls only for meisters?" Marie asked.

"Usually. Akihiko has a combination of a mirror soul and a Grigori soul. That combination is even rarer." Stein explained.

"Stein, where did Kaminari get that scar on her side?" Spirit asked.

"I never told you? Before Kaminari and Akihiko joined the DWMA they were on the streets. I found the two of them on their dying breath about to be killed by their opponent. I wasn't even aware she was a Shinigami at that point; at that point I saw a meister and weapon that could be help to the academy. Anyways, I found them as they were dying and I fixed up their wounds, Akihiko has a scar on his back, so it's not just Kaminari that took a beating that night." Stein answered.

"Also, I heard Kaminari beat a wielder of Excalibur, is this true?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, she used a combination of Black Blood, soul resonance, and her soul wave length." Stein confirmed.

"How did she block the attack that beat Kid and Black Star?" Marie asked.

"She used her soul wave length." Stein explained.

"How did she do that?" Spirit asked.

"Kaminari and Akihiko both have extremely large souls for their age. They also have soul wavelengths that could cause Black Star some trouble. Their soul wave lengths can only be handled by each other, also it makes it tough to resonate with souls like theirs. The only other meister at the academy who even has a chance of being able to use Akihiko is Kid. And if Kaminari was a weapon, I'm not sure if even Kid could use her as a weapon."

Marie looked at Kid and Kami, "What makes Kid and Kaminari so attracted to each other? Their personalities are so different."

"Kid needs someone who has a positive attitude and is accepting. Kaminari needs someone who is non-judgmental, is accepting, caring, patient, and will listen to her. Plus, the two have a lot in common, despite their differences in personality." Stein answered.

"But whenever I see Kaminari without or sometimes even with Kid she seems depressed." Marie pointed out.

"Kaminari's positive attitude is toward the future. She gets depressed about her past, which I have no clear idea on what exactly it is." Stein clarified.

The three went back to watching the eight students play basketball.

Kaminari shot the ball and it fell right in. She laughed.

"Well, that's 25 to 13. Kid's team wins." Soul announced.

"I'm just glad my apartment stays neat." Kami muttered.

"Punishment, punishment, punishment." Soul, Black Star, and Patty chanted.

"Maybe we should let him off the hook." Tsubaki suggested.

"I agree with Tsubaki, Hiko can't go up there and say something in front of so many people." Kami smiled.

"How about Hiko goes up there and says his soul type?" Soul offered.

"Not a good idea." Kami muttered.

"Huh?" Kid questioned.

"Hiko has a combination of a mirror soul and Grigori soul." Kami admitted.

"Impossible, Mirror Souls are for meisters only." Kid commented.

"It's rare to see a Mirror Soul in a weapon, but haven't you ever wondered how Hiko splits himself into two swords?" Kami pointed out.

"Wait, what's a mirror soul?" Black Star asked.

"A Mirror Soul is a soul that can resonate with its self in life or death situation. Mirror Souls can also split themselves in two, which is probably how Hiko splits himself into two swords." Kid explained.

"That's possible? I always thought Hiko just duplicated himself." Soul said.

"Why doesn't Hiko just split himself into two guns?" Patty laughed.

"Out of my three forms, my gun form puts the most strain on my soul. If I split myself in two while in gun form I could easily permanently split my soul in two." Hiko explained.

"Then just say 'I'm Akihiko Ohayashi and I am Kaminari Boulk's weapon'." Soul suggested.

"Fine, but I hate you all." Hiko muttered.

"Yes, we're glad to be your friends too." Tsubaki laughed.

"Let's change the topic before Hiko dies." Soul joked, seeing Hiko's face.

"How about how old we all are?" Maka suggested.

"Lame topic but whatever, eighteen." Soul answered.

"Eighteen." Maka informed.

"Fifteen." Black Star answered.

"Nineteen." Tsubaki added.

"Seventeen." Patty laughed.

"Sixteen." Kid answered.

"Kid, you look like your thirteen." Black Star pointed out.

Kid stomped his foot, "It's not my fault I'm so short!"

"Let's change the height topic. Kami, Hiko, how old are you?" Tsubaki said.

"Fifteen—no sixteen—I don't know..." Kami admitted.

"How many birthdays have you had?" Kid asked.

Kami turned to Hiko, "Birthday, didn't Chiya mention that to us?"

"I don't know, I only half-listened to anything that rotten women said." Akihiko replied.

"She said something about us sharing the same one. So counting how many times she mentioned it being our birthday that makes us," Kami started counting with her fingers, "sixteen."

"We're sixteen." Akihiko announced.

"You guys never celebrated your birthdays?" Black Star asked.

Kaminari shook her head, "When we still lived with Chiya it was treat enough to get fed more than a slice of bread." Kami threw a quick smile before continuing, "But I know now that I'm a student at the DWMA I have a bright future and Hiko will become a death scythe!"

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder, "I admire your positive attitude."

"Thanks Kid-kun." Kami thanked.

"Kami, we should get going. It's getting dark anyways." Akihiko informed.

Kami sighed before saying, "Well, bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kami hugged Kid, "Bye Kiddo." she let go before following Akihiko to their apartment.

Kid, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Patty, and Tsubaki went into a huddle once the two were out of sight...

* * *

"I think I'm gonna faint. That was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life!" Akihiko was shaking.

"Even scarier than Chiya?" Kami questioned.

"Okay, second scariest." Akihiko answered, "I hate speaking in front of people."

"Well, you survived. Come on, school's over." Maka said as she walked over to Soul.

"Sure." Hiko followed Maka.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Kami called as she walked into the bathroom. Kami blew on the mirror and wrote Lord Death's number on it.

Lord Death's image appeared on the mirror, "Howdy, Kami. It's so nice to hear from my son's girlfriend."

Kami giggled before saying, "Lord Death, I have a question."

"Ask away!" Lord Death replied in his normal playful voice.

"It's about Chiya Boulk. I understand she was a student here." Kami explained.

"Oh, Chiya Boulk. She did go here, quite a while ago. She was one of the only weapons to not use a meister then, we have a weapon who doesn't use a meister here now, right?" Lord Death babbled.

"Yes, Kokurai." Kami confirmed.

"I also heard you beat a wielder of Excalibur." Lord Death informed.

"Yes, I beat Jin while he was wielding Excalibur." Kami confirmed.

"A death scythe has trouble doing that! You've come a long way since you joined the academy. You even have 85 kishin eggs collected." Lord Death complemented.

"Thank you. I must get going now. Bye." Kaminari said before ending the conversation. She punched a wall, causing it to crack, "Damn it! I can't even get a fucking answer!" She stormed out of the bathroom, steaming mad. She changed directions and headed toward the school library...

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Kami?" Kid panicked.

"I thought she slept at your place last night!" Hiko shouted.

"No, she didn't." The bell rang, "I'll look for her. Liz, Patty if they ask where I am, lie." Kid ran off.

"Maka, can you search for Kami's soul?" Soul asked.

"I'll try." Maka's eyes clouded as she searched for Kami's soul, "She's some where in the school. I can't pinpoint where."

"I'm going to help Kid look." Akihiko said before walking off.

"We should get to class." Maka said as she walked into class.

**DEATH THE KID...**

Kid let the heels of his shoes make a noise that echoed though the halls as he walked. _Where is she? _Kid found himself in the stone hallway with all the cells and dorms. He stopped for a second, "Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I can use my soul perception." Kid's eyes clouded, _I can feel her soul wavelength, she's in the school. She might be on the same floor, or underneath the school. She's not on the roof, I know that..._

**CLASS...**

"Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, I don't see Kid, Kaminari, or Akihiko with you. Will they be joining us today?" Stein asked.

"I think Kami went off to the library and I think Kid went home cause he thought he left the picture frame in his room leaning to the right. And Hiko, you know him. He probably went off to get some air, he hates being around too many people." Liz lied, _I hope that sounded believable._

"Very well then." Stein said before going back to teaching class.

"Do you think he found her yet?" Maka questioned.

"No, he would have come in if he found her." Soul replied.

"I hope she's okay." Tsubaki hoped.

A knife was thrown right between them, hitting the wooden desk, "Next time I won't miss."

The color faded from their faces as they started taking notes on the material.

**DEATH THE KID...**

"I feel her soul wave length, she should be near." Kid muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, "I hope Liz lied for me, I don't want the whole academy freaking out." Kid looked on the ground, a few books were scattered on the ground, he picked one up and looked at the page it was open to, _this is one of the books Kami was reading..._Kid looked to the side, Kami was lying there. Rushing over her got to his knees once he was next to her, he placed a hand on her forehead, "You're out cold. What happened to you?" Kid muttered to the knocked out Kami. He looked for wounds or blood, "Nothing."

Some footsteps came behind him, "Kami!" Hiko shouted before the footsteps became a run. Hiko dropped to his knees, "Kid, what happened?"

"I just found her here. It might have something to do with the black blood in her." Kid explained.

"Should we do something? We can't leave her lying here." Hiko worried.

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now?" a female voice came from behind.

"You mean three of us." Hiko corrected, letting Kami come into Ms. Marie's view.

Marie rushed over, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I came looking for her this morning and found her here. I have a feeling the black blood is involved." Kid inferred.

"Let's get her to the nurse then." Marie said as she picked up Kaminari...

* * *

Kaminari sat in a chair in the black room, "You can't convince me."

"You know what she did to you and Ohayashi. With the power, you can get revenge. Don't you want revenge?" The little demon said.

"She's out of my life now. I've started over. Besides, I don't want to go insane. I like the sanity that I posses." Kami argued.

"You can't get rid of me. And look we have a guest." The little demon said as a young male stepped in from the shadows.

"Kiddo?" Kami shouted in shock, "How did you get in the Black Room?"

Kid walked over to her, "Calm down. I entered your soul."

"Why would you do that? The blood may spread to you!" Kami worried.

"We aren't resonating. It can't spread to me unless we resonate." Kid informed.

"Kid-kun, why did you come into my soul?" Kaminari questioned.

"Something was going on and I needed to see what." Kid explained.

Kami pressed her lips against Kid's.

Kid blinked at the surprise kiss.

"Kid-kun, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. Please go, I'll wake up soon." Kami pleaded, her double-shaded yellow eyes becoming an icy cold stare of concern and seriousness.

"But-." Kid was cut off by Kami putting her finger on his lips.

"Kiddo, go." Kami whispered into his ear, "Or I'll change my wave length to send you out."

Kid sighed before grabbing his girlfriend's hand, "Just wake up as soon a possible." Kid's image faded.

"I'm leaving." Kami walked out the doors and started suffering a flashback of her past. He beating hurt the stab wound bled horribly, a gunshot hit her leg, and the sharp pain was agonizing. _Kill me now,_after Chiya left Hiko took his shirt off and pressed it to her wounds. The flashback image faded away as light shown into her eyes as she blinked them open, Kid was holding her hand.

Kid smiled at her lovingly.

She smiled back.

"Your awake!" Miss Marie chirped.

"Kami, you worried me sick." Kid admitted.

"I'm sorry Kid-kun, I didn't mean to. I was going home but something happened and I passed out." Kami explained.

"I'm glad your okay." Kid said.

"Kid, about yesterday...I was talking to your father. I asked him about Chiya, he kinda brushed me off." Kami explained.

"He does that to me whenever he doesn't want to answer a question." Kid admitted.

"I just want to know more. All I could find on the Ohayashi clan is that Hiko's clan has a special bloodline and that Hiko is the only member of the family that hasn't disappeared. All I found on Chiya was she was a weapon without a meister, she went here for school, and worked with Iris and Madusa." Kami explained.

"Did you say Chiya? As in Chiya Boulk?" Marie asked.

Kami nodded.

"Ugh, she was such a show off. One of the weapons without a meister. Yet, she never became a death scythe. She disappeared mysteriously one day. I think she died or something." Marie complained.

"She's still alive! She raised me and Hiko before we came to the DWMA!" Kami shouted.

"Kami, calm down. Chiya can't get you here. And if she finds you I won't let her lay a finger on you." Kid promised.

"Such a loyal boyfriend you have." Marie said before she started to cry, "Why can't I find a husband?"

Stein stepped into view, "Glad to know you're okay. And since Kid and Akihiko were looking for you, they won't be in any trouble for skipping class."

Maka and Soul walked in, "Hey Kami. Should have seen Kid's face when he couldn't find you." Soul mocked.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-Chop to the skull.

Kami sat up, "Can I get out of this bed now? I wanna go skateboard or something."

"Are you sure you can handle that? You just woke from a comatose." Kid asked.

"I'm a freaking death god! Of coarse I can handle it!" Kami shouted.

Everyone laughed in amusement.

"Kami, we'll let you go skateboarding if you write us a poem about your past." Maka said, hoping to make Kami feel more comfortable around them.

Kami let out a sigh of annoyance, "Fine." Kami made her way off the bed and to the classroom.

Maka grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, she handed it to Kaminari, "Kami, write us a poem about your past, okay?"

"Maka, you're so emo! Poem writing?" Soul mocked.

Maka gave him a Maka-Chop to the skull...

* * *

"It took me an hour, but here." Kami handed Maka the poem.

"I wouldn't read that if I were you." Hiko advised.

Maka read the poem with Tsubaki, after finishing they walked to the corner and said, "I wish I was never born..."

"I said not to read it." Hiko reminded.

Kid looked in question and looked at his girlfriend's poem. He read it carefully, when he finished he joined Maka and Tsubaki, "I wish I was never born..."

Black Star busted into the room, "Why is everyone so gloomy? I know it can get a bit sad when the great Black Star isn't around! But no need to worry, I'm here now!" Soul handed Black Star the poem, he walked to the corner of the room after finishing it, "I wish I was never born..."

Liz took the poem and read it with Patty, once finished they joined everyone in the corner, "I wish I was never born..."

"What's so bad about this poem, it can't be worse than Crona's." Soul read the poem and joined the group upon finishing it, "I wish I was never born..."

_Might as well join them..._Hiko walked to the corner, joining them, "I hate the cruelties of humanity..."

Kaminari joined everyone, "I wish I was never created..."

**Kaminari and AKihiko are pretty messed up XD**

**Poor Kaminari and her black blood messing her up :'(**

**Oh, and I have absolutly no idea how Basketball is played so don't kill me for getting anything wrong. I tried my best. I saw that the cast liked playing the game so I added a scene of it.**

**And thank you for your reveiws so far ^.^ 4 reveiws and a ton of favs. Thank you so much everyone ^.^**

**Kid: get four more reveiws!**

**Me: ...**

**Kid: 4 is not symmetrical. 8 is.**

**Me: apparently Kid is the one asking for reveiws this time...**

***awkward Silence***

**Soul: This is really awkward...**

**Bye everyone!**

**Kid: reveiw so it's symmetrical!**

**Kaminari: SHut up and be symmetrical, Kid!**

**Kid: *has OCD attack***


	10. Birthdays

**Wazz up it's chappie 10 xp**

**Kaminari: Will you get a life? you already have ten chapters written and this story has only been up for like two months.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kaminari: No!**

**Me: Shut up or you have to do the disclaimer!**

**Kamianri: *shuts up***

**Me: good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the songs in this chapter in anyway. I only own my OCs.**

Birthdays

Hiko and Kami high-fived, "We're seventeen today!" Kami had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Not a big whoop though, but it's our first birthday without a beating from Chiya." Hiko was positive for once, this pleased Kami, her brother was usually a huge pessimist.

Kami opened the door; Kid was waiting outside the door, "Kid-kun!" She chirped before hugging him romantically.

"Happy birthday." Kid wished.

"Thanks." Kami whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek softly. She smiled before saying, "Kiddo, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry. We can't have Stein mad at us, we've missed several classes already in the past few days."

Kid summoned Beelzebub, "You're right."

"Hiko, I'll carry you in weapon form, gun." Kami said before Hiko obeyed and landed in her hand as a gun.

"Hiko, you seem happy today." A feminine voice came.

"Kid-kun, you didn't tell me Liz and Patty were with you!" Kami shouted.

"Of coarse we're here," Liz's image was on the side of the gun that Kid let into view, "Oh and happy birthday to the both of you."

"Yeah." Patty giggled.

Hiko's image appeared on the side of Kami's gun, "Thanks! It's our first birthday without Chiya to abuse us."

"Kami, Hiko, I want both of you to come over to my place after school." Kid ordered.

Before Hiko could say anything Kami answered for them, "Sure Kid-kun."

Once the two reached the stairs Kid sucked his skateboard back onto his hand and held Kami's free hand as her other hand was dragging her skateboard. Their weapons were steps behind them. At the moment the five reach the top of the stairs Kami and Hiko were piled with hugs from their friends.

Hiko, out of his normal character, accepted the hugs and smiled.

"Happy birthday." They were all saying, one by one.

Kaminari really felt like she had friends at this moment, she found what meant the most to her, more than perfection.

"Why school on our birthday?" Hiko complained.

"Would you rather have Chiya or school?" Kami questioned.

"Defiantly school." Hiko stated.

"We should get to class before Stein dissects us all." Kami said as they all rushed to class...

* * *

"Don't forget that we're having a test on Monday." Stein reminded as all the students left class.

"Good, that leaves me," Kami started counting with her fingers, " two days to study."

"Right, cause today your coming to my place." Kid demanded.

Kami giggled, "Okay Kid-kun."

Kid looked at her before saying, "Let's leave before the hallways are too crowded and Jin comes with Excalibur." Kid fought the face he always made when Excalibur was mentioned. She started off toward his mansion with Kami and Hiko. Once there Kid opened the door and let the two through before going in himself and closing the door behind him.

Kami's eyes lit up in happiness, "So much perfection!" she squealed happily.

Kid let a laugh escape his mouth, another way his girlfriend was like him, totally OCD and obsessed. He didn't mind though, it was one of the things that he loved about her.

Hiko grabbed one of Kami's pigtails; "Come on Kami, your boyfriend wants to show us to the next room."

Kami obeyed by walking next to Kid, she and Hiko went through the door Kid had opened.

"Happy birthday Kami and Hiko!" their friends shouted.

Kami hugged Kid and kissed his cheek before running to hug her friends.

"A p-party?" Akihiko questioned.

"Yeah, when we found that you had pretty bad birthdays in your life we decided to throw you guys a party. Everyone should have at least one birthday party in their life." Maka said.

"You guys are so nice too, you deserve to have a party for your birthday." Tsubaki added.

Akihiko smiled, showing his pointed teeth. He took the long bangs that covered his right eye and lifted them back; they touched the hair on top of his head. The movement exposed his right eye, which was purple, unlike his left eye, which was a light blue. His bangs fell back into place; his purple eye was now covered again.

Everyone laughed.

"What? Kid and Kami have super OCD, and I'm weird for having two different colored eyes?" Hiko questioned.

"No, it's just that that's the first time we've seen your right eye. We just expected it to be blue." Soul explained.

"Oh, well it's purple." Hiko confirmed.

Kami patted his back, "Come on Hiko, have a sense of humor."

"Come on," Maka called, "I convinced Soul to play the piano for us." Maka lead everyone into the next room.

Soul took the seat on the piano bench, he though of what song to play before striking the piano keys.

Kami listened closely, she recognized the sad beat. The name was on the tip of her tongue, then it came to her, _my immortal_.

"It's fine." Kid whispered, "Soul always plays gloomy music."

Kami nodded before she started singing when Soul played the chorus, "these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I wiped away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have, all of me..." she continued to sing along with Soul's playing until he hit the final note.

"Kami..." Kid slipped.

Kami titled her head to one side as a 'huh?'

"You never told us you could sing..." Kid finished.

"You never asked." Kaminari replied.

"I have to admit, her singing kept the both of us from falling apart everyday." Akihiko admitted.

"Hiko's a good singer too, Soul can you play Not Alone?" Kami said.

Soul nodded and struck the first note.

Hiko sighed before singing the chorus to the song when Soul hit it, "You go, giving up your home. You go, leaving all you've known. You are not alone..."

"Hiko's good too!" Tsubaki complemented.

Kid sensed the wavelengths of Kami and Hiko calm when they sang he thought about how weird the world worked, if it wasn't for singing his girlfriend might not be here right now.

Kami approached Kokurai, "So you don't have a partner now?"

Kokurai shook her head, "I'm glad, Jin and I, our wavelengths were never in sync. Plus, I can fight without a meister, it's not that hard when your are a chainsaw."

"Hiko has a mirror soul. He can split himself into to swords and even use one to fight while in human form." Kami informed.

"I think that's really cool." Kokurai complemented.

Kid came over to Kami after Kokurai went off to get something to eat.

Kami placed her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

"You okay?" Kid asked Kami.

"Oh, Kid-kun. Yeah, I'm fine, just getting used to socializing." Kami admitted.

"This party isn't too much, right?" Kid asked concerned that she was bothered by something.

Kami shook her head while giving a shy shrug.

Kid took his arm an placed it on her shoulders, "It's okay if you're a bit uncomfortable around people still. Just take your time, no need to rush into everything."

Kami smiled, "Okay Kid-kun."

"Go get something to eat." Kid advised.

"Okay." Kaminari solely said before going off to eat something.

"I think it was amazing that your girlfriend beat Jin wielding Excalibur." Kokurai complemented.

"Oh, well she's pretty tough. Plus, her soul is large, giving her a strong soul wavelength. You should have seen Black Star when she used her wave length on him." Kid gloated about Kami.

Kokurai giggled, "Kid, you're a good boyfriend to Kami. If I had to pick one person that is the perfect match for Kami it would be you." she skipped off over to Hiko.

Kami approached Kid again and engaged in a conversation.

Black Star interrupted the conversation of the two young death gods, "WHY ARE YOU TWO OVER HERE?"

Maka pushed Black Star, "Don't get in between relationships!"

"What someone is getting in between your relationship? If someone does that you just tell ol' Black Star and I'll handle them!" Black Star shouted.

That got a small laugh from the two, "I think we can handle them ourselves." Kid informed.

"Why is everyone so nice to a girl like me? I hardly know how to socialize..." Kami asked.

"We're your friends!" Tsubaki chirped.

"Yeah, that's what friends do to each other." Soul explained coolly.

"Even to freaks like me and Kami?" Hiko questioned.

"Kid's a freak with his OCD, Maka has her Maka-chops, Black Star thinks he'll surpass god, Tsubaki was the youngest but got the powers in her family, Kokurai doesn't use a meister, Liz is afraid of monsters and ghosts, Patty is immature, and I have black blood mixed in mine. So we are all weird in a way." Soul chuckled.

"Maka-chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-Chop to the skull.

"Perfect example." Soul muttered.

"Let's drop the insulting topic." Tsubaki suggested, "How about we have cake?"

"Good idea." Kokurai agreed as everyone went over to light the candles. The whole group sang happy birthday before they cut the cake.

Kami took the second smallest piece; Akihiko took the smallest one.

The sugar from the cake was making Patty very hyper causing Liz to have to take her out of the room. Even though Patty and Liz were no longer in the room everyone kept chatting.

"OPEN PREASNTS NOW!" Black Star demanded.

Everyone laughed and obeyed.

Tsubaki handed a bag to Kami, "One is for Hiko and one is for you."

Kami reached inside and pulled out a cute nightgown, it was black and had a silky look to it. Kami smiled.

Hiko reached in and pulled out a new t-shirt, he gave a smile.

Maka handed the siblings a bag, "This is from Soul and I."

Kami reached in and pulled out a laptop.

Hiko smiled deviously at it.

Kokurai handed a wrapped present to Kami and one to Hiko. Both of the presents were books. One was on death gods and one was on the Ohayashi family.

Kid handed two presents, one to Kami and one to Hiko.

Kami opened it to find it was a Beelzebub; like the one she envied Kid for having. She smiled greatly.

Hiko opened his to find a laptop, he gave it a devious smile.

Kami sucked her new Beelzebub into her hand, shadows appeared in the process.

Kami and Hiko thanked everyone and the party slowly ended.

Kid grabbed Kami's hand stopping her from moving any farther, "Hey, Kami."

Kami turned to face him, "Yes Kid-kun?"

"Could you sleep here tonight?" Kid asked.

"Sure." Kami agreed before hugging him.

Kid smiled before leading Kaminari to his bedroom.

Kami's eyes lit up, the room was perfectly neat, and nothing was out of place. His whole room was symmetrical; a form of perfection.

"Sit down." Kid ordered.

Kami hesitated, "But if I sit on it I'll wrinkle the covers."

"Sit down." Kid repeated.

"But-" Kami began to protest.

Kid picked up his 95-pound girlfriend and placed her down on the middle of his bed. She tried to get off so he placed his hands on her arms and his knees on her thighs, "It's fine, now don't get up." he kissed Kaminari lightly before getting off her, "I'm taking you out to dinner for your birthday. I need to tell the cook to make dinner for Liz and Patty, I'll be right back." Kid closed the door behind him.

Kami sprawled herself out on Kid's bed, she couldn't stop giggling.

Kid walked in with an amused look on his face, "So you're not afraid of messing the bed up now?"

Kami shook her head and laughed playfully.

Kid smiled at her, "Your positive attitude is one of my favorite things about you." he grabbed her hand and helped Kami up, "I have reservations. We'll lose them if we don't hurry." Kid slipped the hair bands holding Kami's pigtails off. He watched her hair fall onto her back, "You look so pretty."

Kami blushed, "Thanks Kiddo."

Liz opened the door, "Where are you guys going."

"I'm taking Kami out to dinner. We'll be back later." Kid explained.

"Well, have fun." Liz forced out as she watched the two young death gods leave.

"Hey sis! Where are Kid and Kami?" Patty asked.

"They went on a date." Liz explained.

"Oh, okay!" Patty replied, "Sis, can I put ribbons in your hair?"

"Sure Patty." Liz agreed.

* * *

Kid closed the door behind them; Liz and Patty greeted them.

"It's late shouldn't you two be in bed?" Kid asked his weapons.

"Why do you get to stay up?" Patty complained.

"We're not. We'll be going to sleep in a few minutes. You should go to sleep too." Kid replied as he led Kami back to his room.

Kid closed the door behind her and Kami reached into the bag for the nightgown she got for her birthday. She walked toward the bathroom, "Kid-kun, I'll be right back after I get dressed." Kami closed the door behind her and changed into her new nightgown. She opened the door and reentered Kid's room, Kid was in his boxers. She let a giggle slip from her mouth.

Kid patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. Kami obeyed and sat down next to him before Kid asked, "What's so funny?"

"Symmetrical undies." Kaminari giggled.

"You are so immature sometimes." Kid shook his head pitifully.

Kaminari lay down on the bed, "Kiddo..."

Kid turned his body to face Kami, "Hm?"

"You know, the first time I came over..." Kami started.

"Yes, what about it?" Kid questioned.

"Ever since I walked into the back courtyard that time, I-I've been having this vague memory. Like a flashback..." Kami explained.

Kid switched positions to lying on his stomach, "Do you care to explain?"

"Well, it's these two children...playing tag in the courtyard. I can't make out much of their appearance, both of them have black hair, one is wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the other is wearing a black shirt and black pants. They both had black and white hair and appear to be about five. Wait, there is another boy, dressed like the girl, but he has brown hair. Something comes out of the brush, a very asymmetrical figure. It comes and attacks the black haired boy. The figure then takes the two other kids and leaves the black haired boy for dead...that's all I can make out..." Kaminari explained.

"If only we knew who the children were, and why the back courtyard..." Kid's voice trailed off.

"I think my past...would be so much clearer...if I just knew about that flashback...who exactly the children are..." Kami cut herself off with a sleepy yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Kid advised flipping over a corner of the covers on the bed, he gestured for Kaminari to get underneath the covers.

Kami obeyed without question, Kid followed in after her before bringing the covers back to their resting spot. Kami snuggled up next to him; she rested he head on his chest and grabbed his right arm. Kid's body heat was teasing her into sleep, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Kid stroked Kaminari's hair as he reached up with his other hand and flicked the light switch. The two dozed off into sleep...

**Same birthday? Awkward much?**

**Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Bye bye, and since this chapter kinda sucked you are not going to be threatened to reveiw.**

**peace XP**


	11. The Test

**Chapter 11 ^.^**

**I went to an anime con and it was then I realized how many Yaoi fangirls there are. Every time Yaoi was mentioned they all screamed. Personally I don't like Yaoi but I have nothing against it. I just prefer my anime straight, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaminari, Akihiko, Kokurai, Chiya, Jin, and Iris**

The Test

Kaminari blinked her eyes open, she made out the image of Kid, he was all dressed. Kid wore black pants, a black shirt, and a white jacket.

"Good morning." Kid greeted, "Slept well?"

Kami nodded with a smile.

"I had your clothes cleaned once I woke up. They're folded and resting on top of the dresser. I'll leave so you can change, I'll get the cook to make us breakfast." Kid said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Kaminari got out of the bed and changed into her normal clothes, she slipped her hoodie on top of her shirt. She folded the nightgown before gently placing it in the bag it was given to her in. She traveled over to the bed and started making it when Kid came in.

"You're ready quick. Don't worry about the bed, I'll fix it. You go meet Liz and

Patty in the kitchen, I have shown you where it is, right?" Kid greeted.

Kami nodded, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair like she was combing it. She then left the room and made her way over to the kitchen.

"Hey Kami!" Liz greeted.

"Good morning." Kaminari replied as she took her seat.

Kid walked into the room, "Hope you all had a good night's sleep."

Kami nodded as Kid took his seat, "So much symmetry...I love it!"

Liz hit her head on the table, "Oh no, it's contagious..."

"No, the symmetry makes it so nice and neat! So perfect!" Kaminari smiled.

The butler placed plates in front of the four.

Kami looked at Kid's food, it was arranged symmetrically, "Kiddo, you have reached new levels of insanity caused by OCD."

"Look at you, you are organizing your food too!" Kid retorted.

"These two are defiantly an interesting couple." Liz muttered before going over to the young couple and saying, "No need to fight, you are both OCD insane."

The two young Shinigami stopped fighting, shrugged, and started eating.

"Kiddo, why do you have all these servants but no maid?" Kami asked before mumbling, "What a stupid question I just asked."

"I organize everything myself. When we has a maid she made everything asymmetrical." Kid explained before patting his mouth with his napkin and putting his plate away.

Kami looked at her half empty plate, "Kid-kun, I'm full. What should I do with the rest?"

"I'll take care of it. Make yourself at home, as always." Kid said as he started cleaning up.

"Okay." Kami said as she left the room. Kami walked into the in home library and took out four books from the shelves, two from each side. She tucked them under her right arm and went out into the back courtyard. Kami sat on the bench, placed the books next to her, picked one up and started studying from it. She breathed in the fresh air, she buried her thoughts into studying.

Kid opened the glass door to the courtyard and closed it behind him, "Oh my, so you were serious about hitting the books?"

Kaminari lifted her head from the book and nodded, "But I know all of this..."

"Try another book." Kid advised.

"Okay." Kami placed the book she was holding on the bottom of the pile and picked up the book on top.

"Odd place to study." Kid observed.

"Yeah, but it's a peaceful setting." Kami responded.

"That image...I'm seeing the children...the brown haired boy...he's sitting on the bench...the black haired boy and girl are playing tag...the figure attacks the boy...that's all I can make out..." Kid muttered to himself.

"Kid-kun?" Kami looked up, "Are you okay?"

Kid blinked once before answering, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay, but if something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm here for you

Kid-kun." Kami reminded before burying her face back into the book.

"Sure, I'm going inside for a bit. I'll be seeing you later..." Kid said, the image he had just seen poking at him internally. He left his girlfriend sitting on the bench as he left the back courtyard. Liz approached him.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" Liz asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a moment to clear my head." Kid lied.

"Are you sure Kid? It looks like something's bothering you." Liz pointed out.

"I said I'm fine. At least I will be once I clear my head." Kid repeated.

"All right, just be back soon." Liz said as she went into another room.

Kid walked up the stairs and stood at the door to a room. He sighed before going in, the room was dim, a single candle was the light source. He slid down into a corner and pressed his knees to his chest. His eyes shifted over to a shrine dedicated to his deceased mother, "I just don't understand..."

* * *

"So Hiko, you ready for the test today?" Soul asked.

"I'm just hoping you learned your lesson and won't have to be strip searched."

Maka told her weapon.

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out." Soul replied slyly.

"Hey Kid, where's Kami?" Soul asked.

Kid closed his book, "I'm wondering the same thing, but seeing that Black Star isn't here either, I don't know if it's good."

"Black Star has been winning many fights lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he took on more than he can handle." Soul replied.

"Kaminari is easily provoked into violence and won't back down from a challenge.

It's not in her nature to just walk away, like Black Star she likes to win, she hates to lose. If Black Star said the wrong words or simply challenges Kami, she will accept, no doubt." Kid explained.

"So basically Black Star will enter a fight he cannot win?" Soul questioned.

"Pretty much." Hiko answered.

"A battle between the two is what I would want to watch." Soul responded.

"Maybe you would." Hiko commented.

**ROOF...**

"Black Star, why did you want to talk to me?" Kami left her hands in her hoodie pocket, walking in an unhealthy slouch as usual.

"How can someone that suffered so much abuse be a death god?" Black Star asked.

"Shut it!" Kaminari demanded.

"It's pathetic. A Shinigami who let herself believe such a women was her mother.

Your past, it shows how weak you are." Black Star taunted.

"Shut it Black Star!" Kami ordered.

"What are you going to do about it? You were abused, neglected, beaten-" Black Star was cut off by being tackled down off the roof onto the stone in front of the school.

"I said for you to shut it!" Kaminari reminded.

"The ref is here, we can get started." Black Star said as Sid came out the doors.

"Taking on Kaminari this time?" Sid observed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I beat her it means I can surpass God." Black Star responded.

"BLACK STAR, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW I REACT IF MY PAST IS MENTIONED!" Kaminari screamed.

"Don't you see how pointless this fight is? Both of you just wal-" Maka was cut off by Kid's fist in front of her face.

"Maka, they've already chosen the fight. Once Kami gets into a fight, you cannot stop her. If Black Star was stupid enough to get into a fight with someone as skilled as Kami, then I hope this makes himself think twice before picking a fight with a Shinigami." Kid said with no emotion.

"I'm sorry Maka but Kid's right." Hiko added.

"Death god martial art-Stance of Sin." Kami said adjusting her body to stance of sin.

Black Star attempted to strike a punch but was blocked.

Kami jumped into the air and landed behind him. She shot her soul wavelength into him, "Soul force!"

Black Star split up blood before getting his next attack blocked.

"Black Star," Kami did flips to avoid Black Star's next several attacks, "You haven't seen everything I can do."

"Sid, is Kami's wave length the reason Black Star threw up some blood?" Maka asked.

"Kaminari has a strong wave length, she is also skilled on how to use it to its full extent." Sid answered.

Kami did a front handspring and launched a kick to the stomach.

Black Star dodged and pressed his hand to the stomach of airborne Kami.

_Damn, here's his soul wavelength_ Kami cursed.

Black Star shot his soul wavelength into Kami.

Kami just landed on her feet.

"What?" Black Star questioned.

"What happened?" Maka questioned.

"She countered the attack." Kid explained, he was watching their souls.

"How?" Maka questioned.

"Remember the size of Kami's soul? She synced her wave length to Black Star's temporarily to avoid the attack." Kid explained.

"Black Star, remember about four months ago? We first met here. You challenged me and we fought. You've worked on your style since then, but none of your strength. Since four months ago I've worked on my strength and skill. You've entered a fight you cannot win." Kami said pitifully, "I pity your immaturity and poor choice making skills."

"What makes you say that?" Black Star launched a punch to Kami's stomach, which didn't miss.

Kami remained in her feet, "Unlike me you cannot see souls. Your soul wave length attacks don't work because I can counter any wave length attack from a smaller soul." she elbowed him in the stomach, then kicked his jaw.

"I'll win this fight! And I'll kill you before you walk away!" Black Star shouted, as his eyes became stars.

"White Star..." Kami muttered to herself. She punched Black Star in the face then flipped him over.

Black Star threw a punch at Kami, which struck her in the stomach.

Kami pressed a hand to the ground to catch her balance.

"Give up?" Black Star uttered as he started getting up.

"Never!" Kami raised her foot and kicked Black Star in the back causing a circular dent to form in the stone in front of the DWMA around Black Star. She looked at Black Star, "Sorry about this." she sighed before saying, "Dark Needle!" A giant black blast occurred leaving a series of skull shaped smoke. After the smoke cleared she slowly dropped to her hands and knees and said, "Black Star, you wanted to surpass God. I understand your wish, but do you really want to become a kishin over it, like your father?"

"She took out Black Star without a weapon and I believe she still isn't showing us her full potential." Sid said to himself.

Kami got to her feet, "Don't worry, he's only going to be out for about ten minutes."

* * *

"Well, this class period is the big test." Soul said, "Black Star, are you sure you're ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" Black Star shouted.

"I had the chance to beat you up into a bloody pulp, why didn't I?" Kami sighed.

"Because he's our teammate." Hiko answered, positioning his feet onto his desk.

"I just wish I could have gotten Liz and Patty to study more." Kid said.

"Well, Black Star studied this time." Tsubaki added, _after I tied him down_

"Kami, I don't get it. You're a Shinigami, why do you need to study?" Hiko questioned.

"Hiko, this is our first test, I want to do this right and get a good score." Kami answered.

"Hey Kid." Hiko called.

Kid turned his head, "Yes Hiko?"

"How much do you know about mirror souls?" Hiko asked.

"Well, until I met you I always thought mirror souls were for meisters only. Mirror souls can resonate with themselves; they can split themselves, they-" Kid was cut off by Stein.

"Cut the chatter, the test starts in a minute." Stein informed.

"Black Star, I bet you ten bucks that Kid won't be able to finish writing his name." Soul bet.

"Sure." Black Star accepted.

"Test begins now!" Stein called before everyone started writing.

Soul flipped part of his jacket inside out; he copied it onto his test paper.

Jin wrote down his name and started guessing at answers while writing 'Kaminari' all over his paper.

Black Star wrote his name and started looking hard at his paper, as if he didn't even know what it said.

Tsubaki and Maka were answering questions with thought, trying to not let their attention stray from the test.

Hiko rolled his eyes and filled in random answers, not caring over his score.

Liz approached the question, _a sound soul dwells within a sound body and a sound mind...no, that doesn't sound right_ she erased it and tried again.

"Damn it!" Kaminari slammed her fist on the desk, "It's too messy!" she was fighting a battle with the letter 'R'.

"Kaminari, please keep your obsessive tendencies down to a lower level." Stein's eyes shifted to Soul, " Soul Eater, please come down to the front."

Soul agreed and found himself strip-searched of everything but his underwear, they put his shirt back on and hung him on a coat hook.

"Damn it!" Kid yelled, "It's not neat enough!"

"Same goes for you Kid, keep your obsessive tendencies down to a lower level."

Stein ordered.

Kami started letting tears fall onto her paper, "I'm a stupid imperfection that can't write a straight 'B'." her letter battle had moved to the first letter of her last name.

Patty pulled out crayons from out of almost no where, she started scribbling on her paper.

"Stein, I'm finished." Ox informed.

"Do something quiet." Stein ordered.

"I'm a piece of garbage that can't even write a straight 'K'" Kid was letting tears fall onto his paper.

"Kid please keep it down a notch." Stein ordered, _He'll probably pass out in __the next five minutes anyway..._

Kami looked to her right to see Kid struggling with his name, she went back to writing the 'B' in her last name.

Liz's attention strayed to her sister, Patty's test was now a giraffe which

Patty was yelling at.

Kid's pencil tip broke causing him to throw up blood and collapse.

"Stein, Kid just collapsed!" Liz informed.

"Leave him be." Stein answered.

Kami started crying over the 'B' in 'Boulk' not being perfect. She screamed as she ripped a hole in the paper, she pulled out a wavelength gun from seemingly nowhere and shot herself in the face. She fell over, unconscious.

"Stein, Kami just shot herself!" Hiko called.

"She'll be fine. Leave her be." Stein ordered.

Maka shifted her eyes to Kami, _That's new levels of insanity..._. She then went back to her test.

"One minute remaining." Stein informed as everyone started speeding up their work pace.

**_Three...two...one..._**

"Test is over. Put your pencils down." Stein ordered, "Bring your tests to the front, row by row."

After the tests were handed in Hiko kicked his partner in the leg, "Wake up!"

Patty was poking at unconscious Kid.

"My sister is insane enough to shoot herself with a wave length gun. This should wake her up." Hiko got to his knees and whispered into Kami's ear, "Kami, get up. Chiya's coming."

Kaminari's eyes sprung open, she realized she was on the floor; a wavelength gun was in her right hand. Question came over her face, "Why do I have a wave length gun?"

"You felt you couldn't write a straight 'B' so you shot yourself with it a couple minutes after Kid collapsed." Hiko explained.

"Hey Black Star, you owe me ten bucks." Soul reminded.

Black Star reached into his pocket, "Fine." he handed Soul ten dollars.

Kami was shaking Kid in an attempt to wake him up. She thought for a moment before saying, "Kiddo, wake up, you'll be late for school!"

Kid opened his eyes to meet Kami's, "Did you really have to yell in my ear?"

"The test is over Kid-kun." Kami explained.

Maka walked up to Soul, "Soul, you moron." she helped Soul off the coat hanger.

Kid shifted his eyes to the floor, he sighed depressingly. He couldn't get the image of the three children off his mind, _should I let Kami know?_

Kami lay a hand on Kid's shoulder, "Kid-kun, can I talk to you, in the hallway?"

"Sure." Kid responded before following his girlfriend into the hallway.

"Kid, ever since Saturday you've been really depressed. No, more like something is on your mind and your using depression as a cover up." Kami pointed out.

Miss Marie walked by, "Kid, Kami, are you two feeling okay?"

Kami pulled her hood over her head, "Oh, it's nothing Miss Marie."

"Well, if something's bothering you, you can always come and speak to me." Marie informed.

"Thank you. I will remember that." Kami answered after Miss Marie left Kami continued, "Kid-kun, is it the children in the courtyard?"

Kid sighed before nodding, he then said, "I was thinking my father might know why we are seeing the same flash back."

"Should we ask him then?" Kami slightly tilted her head to one side.

"I guess so." Kid replied as they headed off to talk to his father...

* * *

Kaminari and Kid walked into Lord Death's death room. Kami left her hood on and hands in her pocket while Kid walked with symmetry in his footsteps.

"I didn't know it was possible to walk with symmetry in sound of your footsteps." Kami pointed out.

"Anything can be symmetrical." Kid replied.

"You know that you'll never get me to walk like that." Kami informed.

"I know." Kid acknowledged with a sigh.

"Hey Kid, long time no see." Lord Death greeted.

"Father, we have something to ask you." Kid informed.

"Sure thing, what is it you need to know?" Shinigami-Sama asked.

"Kami and I both had a flash back, more of a sight of the past, we both saw these three children. Two boys and a girl, the two playing tag have black and white hair an the boy on the bench has brown hair. Then some figure, neither of us can make out what the figure is, attacks the black haired boy and takes away the other two children. The last, and part that makes us so curious, is that it takes place in the back courtyard." Kid explained.

"We would like to know who these children are, and why we both saw them."

Kaminari said, her head down causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"You both saw the exact same children?" Shinigami-Sama questioned.

"Yes father, I believe I already confirmed that." Kid replied.

"Interesting, say did Hiko see the children?" Lord Death questioned.

"Actually, I haven't talked to him about it." Kami confessed.

"Father, can you please answer our question? Who are these children?" Kid questioned.

"Lord Death, someone's been spotted by one of our death scythes!" Sid yelled urgently.

"This someone being who?" Lord Death questioned, he titled his head to one side as he asked this.

"Chiya, she's on her way to Death City." Sid informed.

**OOO, Cliffie, well sorta...**

**As I promised this chapter was better than the last one. I love how it goes, "Kami just shot herself!" "She'll be fine. Let her be."**

**Oh, and so there is no confusion, I am using a mix of the anime and Manga. They fought Asura like in the anime but the crona and Soul being a deaths scythe is manga.**

**Also, this takes place two years after the anime ends. There ages are discussed in a previous chapter.**

**Please reveiw =)**

**bye bye for now ^^**


	12. The Genie Hunter Technique

**OH MY GOD SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! YIPPEE!**

**CHAPTER TWELEVE OF MY FANFIC !**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS! BUT I WISH I DID; SCHOOL'S OUT WHY CAN'T I OWN SOUL EATER TOO?**

The Genie Hunter Technigue

Kami latched onto Kid's arm before cringing in fear.

Kid pressed his fingertips lightly to Kami's cheek comfortingly. He then faced his father, "Father, I want to know everything! Plus, who the three children are!"

"Are you going to tell them?" Sid sighed.

"I guess I should." Lord Death agreed.

Hiko came running into the death room, "Kami, she's here. Chiya is coming."

Kami nodded before Kid touched her cheek again, comforting her.

"No secret can be kept forever. The truth is that the DWMA has been looking for and hunting down Kami and Hiko since they're existence was known to be in the hands of Chiya. Chiya was interested in creating a kishin out of Kami and Hiko; we were determined not to let that happen. The funny thing is, you two came to us." Lord Death explained.

"And the children?" Kid reminded.

"That's a bit complicated. The children, I am pretty sure, are you three." Shinigami-Sama informed.

"What?" The three simultaneously shouted in question.

"About eleven or twelve years ago, you three met. You liked each other a lot. Anyway, we got a report about a sighting of the two when they were five. We came in on Chiya beating the two, if we hadn't come in that day Kami and Hiko would probably be dead right now. Chiya tried to kill them; we were able to take Hiko and Kami from Chiya. Chiya ran off, and then Death Scythe named you Kaminari. After you were all fixed up you two were staying with us until we could find you a home. Then one day the two of you were taken. That is probably why you see the images you are seeing." Lord Death explained.

"Let me get this straight. You've been hunting Hiko and I down? Kid and I have met during our childhood? Spirit named me?" Kaminari questioned.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Shinigami-Sama confirmed.

Maka came running in with Soul, "Lord Death, I'm sensing a very evil soul headed toward Death City!"

"It's not just very evil, it's kishin." Kami explained, "It's Chiya."

"She's a kishin now?" Hiko questioned his raven haired sister.

"She was obsessed with making us Kishin, why are you surprised if she's one?" Kami said before turning to Lord Death, "I'll tell you anything you need to know about Chiya!"

"We already know enough about her. Sid, I want you to tell the other teachers to speed up lessons. Maka, I would like you to teach Kami the Genie Hunter technique. Also, Kami and Hiko will be added to your resonance team. Your team has the highest skills so you have the best chance of handling their wavelengths." Lord Death ordered.

"Yes Lord Death." Maka obeyed, she led Soul, Hiko, and Kami into the nearby woods.

Sid left to tell the other teachers their orders.

"Pretty nice girlfriend you got there!" Shinigami-Sama pointed out.

"Yeah, she's something special." Kid complemented.

"I'm glad you didn't fall in love with a human too." Lord Death pointed out.

"Father, I don't love her for being a Shinigami. I love her for her personality, who she is." Kid explained.

"Yes, yes." Shinigami-Sama said.

_Should I ask him more about Chiya? No, he'll probably brush me off like he did to Kami and when I had asked the question about 'the Kishin right next to you'_, "Father, I thought you said only Maka could handle the Genie Hunter move." Kid reminded.

"Yes, but Kami should be able to handle it. She is a Shinigami after all." Shinigami-Sama replied.

"Father, Miss Marie said something about Chiya disappearing. Did Chiya actually randomly disappear?" Kid asked.

"Chiya Boulk was a weapon with no meister." Lord Death responded.

"Father that was not my question..." Kid informed.

**MAKA, SOUL, KAMINARI, AND AKIHIKO...**

"I don't get why we have to do this." Soul complained.

"Chiya's back and Lord Death wants us prepared. You guys know our past with Chiya. Besides, if Lord Death doesn't punish you for not teaching us Kid probably will destroy you if I don't." Kami responded.

"Come on Soul, it'll be fun." Maka encouraged.

"Fine." Soul said before morphing into a scythe and falling in Maka's hands.

"I hate Chiya just as much as you do, but is this really necessary?" Hiko asked before changing into a scythe.

"Yes, do you want to go back there or stay here among friends?" Kami questioned her partner.

"Point taken." Hiko replied.

"First can I see you perform Kishin Hunter?" Maka requested.

"Soul resonance!" Kami and Hiko simultaneously shouted. Dark shadows surrounded the pair, Hiko's blade grew into the rainbow colored kishin hunter. The dark shadows disappeared before Kami smiled and let the blade extension break.

"Now, uh, try to make a move between that and Shinigami Hunter." Maka instructed.

"Soul resonance!" Kami and Hiko shouted together. Dark shadows surrounded them, Hiko's blade glew hot with energy as Kami's soul swelled up.

"T-that's her soul?" Soul questioned as her felt a slightly painful.

"Not her regular sized soul, but even those without Soul Perception can feel her soul during this move." Maka answered.

Hiko's blade increased in size, it now had a blade on each side and a skull on each side. Kami looked at it, "Why is it Shinigami hunter?" the blade broke, "You moron! You're putting too much into it!"

"Me? I'm not the perfectionist here!" Hiko retorted.

"Stop fighting!" Maka yelled, "You have to work together, like this."

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" Maka and Soul simultaneously shouted. Soul's blade increased and turned into genie hunter. Maka let the blade break.

Kami dropped to her knees and forearms and banged her left fist on the ground repeatedly, "I'm a failure, an imperfection."

Soul changed back into human form, "I have no idea how Kid handles you."

Maka got to her knees and patted the top of Kaminari's head, "No, you just need some more practice. We'll have you using the genie hunter move in no time."

"Get the hell up you bitch!" Hiko yelled.

"I hate you Hiko! I really do!" Kami yelled as she got up, "Fine, lets try again."

"Soul Resonance!" Kami and Hiko simultaneously shouted. Dark shadows surrounded the weapon-meister pair and Hiko's blade became rainbow colored and became Kishin Hunter, "Why is it kishin hunter?" the blade broke, "You're holding back too much!"

"Put more into it? Hold back? Make up your mind already!" Hiko responded with a snort.

"Try in between..." Kami suggested...

* * *

Kami lay on the ground, "I can't do it..."

Maka helped her up, "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Hilo changed back into human form along with Soul, "Well, that was useless." Hiko complained.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Hiko a Maka-Chop to the skull.

"Hey, that hurt you know." Hiko complained.

"Hiko, it's your turn to cook tonight." Kami reminded.

Hiko's eyes narrowed, "I thought you were supposed to shop today. Did you?"

Kami's eyes narrowed, "I thought you were supposed to shop."

"No! It was your turn!" Hiko yelled.

"Last one home gets eternal blame for not shopping!" Kami challenged.

"You're on!" Hiko started running.

Kami summoned Beelzebub and started flying home, passing her partner.

"Those two do nothing but argue." Soul pointed out.

"But they work well together." Maka said.

Soul was silent.

"Soul..." Maka said.

"What is it, Maka?" Soul asked, turning to face her.

"How strong...do you think Chiya is?"

"Why?"

"When I entered Kami's flashback, Chiya didn't even seem human. And to do what she did to souls like Hiko and Kami, how powerful is she?"

Soul grabbed Maka's hand in his, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that there is a kishin on her way to Death City. They're speeding up lessons so we can beat Chiya."

Maka tightened her other hand around his, " I'm also worried about Kami."

"Why?" Soul placed his free and on Maka's shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense. If Chiya is a kishin, how were they able to create a Shinigami? It just doesn't seem possible; if she was created they could have easily just made a Kishin. But even if Kami actually was created Chiya is still her mother, which means she may have some of her mother's traits"

"What are you saying, Maka?"

"That Kami may be part Kishin, that may be why she has so much trouble with the Genie Hunter move. It requires Anti-demon wavelength. Anti-Demon wavelength is basically a Kishin's weakness."

"Maka, Kami has more determination to kill Chiya than all of us combined. You don't need to worry."

"I guess so."

"So, are you gonna pull another crazy stunt like you did when fighting Asura?"

"Maybe," Maka placed her lips inches from Souls, as if she were about to kiss him, "you'll have to find out." she pulled her face away from Soul's and let go of his hand, "I didn't forget to shop this time, but it's your turn to cook."

"Fine." Soul sighed, walking home next to Maka...

* * *

"Hiko, what are you doing up so late?" Kami questioned.

"Thinking." Hiko replied blankly.

"About what?" Kami took a seat next to her brother.

"Remember how they spotted Chiya, that means she's coming." Hiko muttered.

"Hiko..." Kami sighed.

"Kami, this women abused us for sixteen years of our lives, how are we supposed to face her?" Hiko reminded.

"It's fear, but it's a fear we have to face!" Kami yelled.

"Maybe you have the ability to fight fear, but I don't!" Hiko retorted.

"We can beat her, we just have to try! Tell me, who is the first person to resonate with a member of the Ohayashi clan? Who's one of the only weapons with a mirror soul? Who is almost a death scythe?" Kami said.

Hiko answered, "First question answer is you. The rest answer is me."

"We're a team, more than that, we're siblings. We'll get through this together or not at all. And knowing me, we'll get through this. Come on, you need rest." Kami walked back into her bedroom.

"Okay, night..."

* * *

"How did we both fail?" Kami and Kid said simultaneously.

"At least you got above me." Soul pointed at his name, it was the last one.

"First..." Maka read aloud quietly.

"Score of...thirty? I thought I did worse." Hiko said.

"Look Black Star, you didn't get a zero." Tsubaki pointed out.

"Black Star, you got a one." Jin pointed out.

"So did you bird brain!" Kami retorted.

"Tsubaki, you got a eighty-six. Good job." Kokurai congratulated.

"I don't get what the big fuss is, they're just test results." Black Star pointed out.

"Some people actually care about their test." Kami responded.

"Well not me." Black star informed...

**ZOMG OUT IDIOT BLACK STAR GOT A HIGHER SCORE THAN KID AND KAMIANRI COMBINED! ISN'T THAT SOMETHING?**

**NO MORE SCHOOL! !**

**PLEASE REVIEW; PLEASE A REVIEW FOR THE MIDDLE SCHOOL GRAUATE?**

**HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING AN AWESOME SUMMER! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Soul Resonance Link

**I know I have just posted chapteer 12 but I felt like posting another. So here it is, chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, I'm running out of ways to say this...**

Soul Resonance Link

Kid was reading a book before his elder weapon touched him on the shoulder, "Liz?"

"Hey Kid, where's Kami? She's missed most of class this week." Liz asked.

"She left school earlier." Kid went back to reading.

"Kokurai, have you seen Hiko?" Liz asked, turning around.

Kokurai looked at the seat in front of her, "Afraid not."

"What's up with Kami, she hasn't been herself lately." Maka pointed out.

"I think something's bothering her." Tsubaki suggested.

Kid remained silent.

"I think we're gonna lose Kid soon too." Liz sighed looking at her meister...

* * *

Sid sipped his coffee.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Lord Death questioned.

"Yes, it's about Kaminari. Her attendance has been very poor since she found Chiya was coming. She hasn't been herself lately either, it's starting to effect Kid too." Sid explained to Lord Death.

"And her weapon?" Lord Death asked.

"Akihiko's attendance hasn't been very good either." Sid added, "he's been more anti-social than usual too."

"This is a problem now, isn't it?" Lord Death observed.

"Yes, they are one of our best weapon-meister pairs. They are vital to stopping Chiya, plus we don't want our efforts on finding them wasted." Sid said.

"So," Lord Death asked, "what should we do?"

"That's what I just asked." Sid complained, annoyed.

* * *

"Why can't I perform genie hunter?" Kami whined, "And why won't you say anything?"

Hiko stayed silent.

"Talk you bastard!" Kaminari screamed.

"Fine! Look, Chiya will be here in a few days! You are one kishin egg and one witch soul from making me a death scythe, Chiya will be the ninety-ninth evil soul, then we defeat Iris and I'll be a death scythe!" Hiko yelled.

"You moron! Is that all you care about?" Kami insulted.

"What?" Hiko retorted.

"All you care about is becoming a death scythe!" Kaminari complained.

"That's not true!" Hiko replied.

"Remember that huge mission we went on to get fifty souls?" Kami reminded, "That was death scythe mission, but I took it so when Chiya came we could defeat her! I've been trying to make you a death scythe since we join the DWMA, I won't break my promise but our first priority is to learn Genie Hunter and stop Chiya."

"Fine." Hiko said before simultaneously shouting, "Soul resonance!" with Kami. Dark shadows appeared around the pair, Hiko's blade grew on both sides, it was now a purple color with an eye on the middle and the shadows disappeared.

"Why is it witch hunter?" the blade broke.

"Try again." Hiko advised before shouting simultaneously with Kami, "Soul resonance!" dark shadows appeared around them, Hiko's blade grew in size. It became the rainbow colored kishin hunter, the dark shadows disappeared.

"Why is it kishin hunter?" the blade broke.

"Let's take a break."

"No!"

"You're so stubborn."

* * *

"Soul resonance!" they shouted together, dark shadows appeared around them, Kami's soul started swelling and Hiko's blade glew hot with energy. The blade grew in size and formed an image of a skull on each side, the shadows cleared.

"Shinigami hunter?" Kami questioned before the blade broke. She looked out ito the distance, the sun was setting, "One more try."

Maka, Soul, and Kid came running up to the siblings, "Hey, we thought you might be here." Soul started.

"Soul resonance!" The weapon-meister pair shouted together. Dark shadows surrounded them and Hiko's blade grew in size and colored a light blue and light purple combination. It had a circle above the handle, the shadows cleared.

Kaminari let a smile grow on her face, "Genie hunter! We did it!" she watched the blade break. She then fell over onto her back, she breathed heavily.

Hiko reverted back into a human, "We finally did it." he looked to his side.

Kami shifted her eyes to her friends, "Oh, hey Kid-kun. Hey, Maka. Hey, Soul."

"Is this what you guys have been skipping class for?" Soul asked.

Kami nodded.

"Wow, you guys are such nerds." Soul pointed out.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-Chop to the skull.

"I am one Maka-Chop away from calling social services! It's child abuse!" Soul threatened.

Kami laughed.

Kid lend Kami his hand and helped her up, "How long have you been working on genie hunter?"

"A week and a half." Kami admitted, she looked at Soul and Maka bickering.

"Don't mind them." Kid said, "You probably won't be in class very much. You've spent so much time working on genie hunter."

Kami hugged Kid, "Don't worry, I'll try to be in class tomorrow."

* * *

"Since Kaminari has finally showed her face in class again we can start this lesson." Stein said, "I'm not sure if you know but Kaminari and Akihiko will be added to your resonance team."

"Why our team though?" Black Star asked.

"This is the most skilled team, plus since you seven understand these two the best you have the best chance of handling their wavelengths." Stein answered.

"Then let's get started," Kami said, "Hiko!"

"Ugh." Hiko groaned before changing into a pair of swords.

"Liz, Patty." Kid ordered before the sisters turned into guns, which he caught with his wrists crossed. He then let his arms relax and placed them at his sides.

"Tsubaki." Black Star ordered.

"Right." Tsubaki obeyed and landed in Black Star's hands as a chain scythe.

"Don't get why we need more lessons." Soul said before changing into a scythe.

"We need these lessons done quick, if you cannot resonate souls you will be dropped from the class." Stein warned.

Kaminari's soul came into view and swelled up, appearing the largest of the group. Kami soon connected souls with Kid successfully, they moved on to connecting with Maka, which was successful. The three attempted to connect souls with Black Star, the connection broke causing the three to lose their balance slightly.

"Let's try it with you as a scythe." Kami suggested before Hiko changed into a scythe.

The three tried again but ended with the same result.

"Black Star's wavelength is trying to over power Kaminari's wave length. It wants to take control as well." Stein mumbled to himself.

"Maybe if you go as a gun?" Kami suggested.

The team retried an ended again in failure.

"You kids take a break." Stein said before walking away. Kami stomped her foot on the ground causing a dent in it as she let out a frustrated scream, she started shooting at the ground. She then faced Black Star, "Can't you do anything right?"

"Me? I'm not the perfectionist!" Black Star retorted.

"Shut up you moron!" Kaminari shouted.

"Kami, calm down." Hiko ordered.

"You shut it too!" Kami demanded before throwing him against a tree. She walked off a bit and let out a frustrated scream before running off into the woods.

Hiko revert back to human form along with the other weapons, "Kid, it's your turn."

Kid sighed but was stopped by Maka's fist in front of his face.

"I'll get this." Maka walked off into the woods and followed the path. She eventually caught sight of a girl with black pigtails and three white stripes on the left side of her hair. She took a seat on the ledge beside her, "Kami, are you okay."

Kami nodded.

"Did I tell you about the first time I did a team resonance?" Maka asked.

Kaminari shook her head.

"It was Kid, Black Star, and I. Kid and I were resonating perfectly but we kept breaking on Black Star. After I realized what was wrong, we were able to resonate." Maka told Kami.

"Black Star, he has his own ways of doing things. So I should just let him do what he wants?" Kami questioned.

"Yeah." Maka replied, "So how are things with you and Kid?"

"Kid-kun and I, it's going okay. Things have been a little shaky since we found Chiya is coming, but I don't think a break up would be coming any time soon. I assure you, he's a good boyfriend. He's very patient, caring, non-judgmental, and understanding. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Kami smiled.

"You two are definitely a perfect match, both able to handle each other without trying to murder each other. Honestly I didn't think Kid would be able to get a girlfriend before I met you. I'm glad Kid found someone who matches personal wavelengths with him." Maka complemented.

"Thanks," Kami said before sighing, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of coarse, I'm your best friend." Maka assured.

"I'm actually, a bit jealous of Black Star."

"How so?"

"He became strong on his own will. I was forced ito becoming a strong soul." Kami confessed, "I would have rather gotten a strong soul the way Black Star did than being forced into it."

"I'm jealous of how strong he his." Maka confessed.

"He just doesn't understand me..."

"Nah, the two of you are friends and have more in common than you realize. Besides, it's not always the best thing for friends to fully understand each other. Sometimes it's good to have those one or two things that you don't get."

"True."

"So, are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

The two remained in an eerie silence on their way back.

"Sorry about that everyone. I'm ready now though."

All the weapons morphed and landed in their meister's hands.

Kaminari let her arms relax as she held the twin swords; the souls of the meisters came into view, Kami's still the largest. Kami and Kid connected their souls and moved onto Maka; all that was left was Black Star. The three attempted to connect with Black Star and succeeded, their souls appeared to merge together.

_Their soul wavelengths they're... strong. And Kami's wave length it's...overwhelming..._Maka thought.

_Relax, I can hold the link if I don't lose focus_. Kid thought.

_I can't force my wave length into them or I'll break the link_, Kami thought.

_Kami's wave length isn't fighting anymore_, Black Star thought.

"And the team leader remains, Maka." Stein observed.

The four slowly broke the link, they were no longer resonated. All the weapons became human once again.

"Hey, Kami." Black Star called.

"Huh?" Kami questioned, he turned to face him.

"Sorry for being insensitive. Kid explained to me and Tsubaki about Chiya on her way." Black Star apologized.

"Oh, I've been a bit of a jerk too." Kami confessed.

"That's fine," Black Star said, "Don't worry, I won't let some kishin get you!"

Kami laughed, "I can count on that. So, no hard feelings?"

Black Star shook her hand, "Nope. A big star like me doesn't need to hold grudges."

"Don't try anything stupid, Chiya is stronger than she looks." Kami warned before ordering, "Hiko, scythe!"

Hiko obeyed and landed in his meister's hands.

Kami ran off into the distance, she laughed.

"Where is she going? Class is that way." Black Star pointed out.

"She's going to practice genie hunter." Kid stated.

"How do you know?" Black Star questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend and the only one here who can sync their wavelength to her's, besides her partner and Stein." Kid reminded.

"Oh, right." Black Star remembered.

"She wants to prefect that move so badly," Kid sighed, "I wish I could help her..."

"Kid, you help her with everything. Let her do something on her own. You've been being overprotective lately." Soul informed.

"And depressed, Kid what's bothering you?" Liz questioned.

Kid opened his mouth to say something, he then close it but opened it again to say, "It's nothing."

**Soul Resie link! yay! And wow, Kaminari has anger problems XD**

**Kaminari: I do not!**

**Me: Yes you do!**

**Kaminari: NO!**

**Me: YES!**

**Kaminari: No!**

**Me: No!**

**Kaminari: Yes! wait- DAMN IT!**

**Me: PWNED!**

**Please review. and damn this chapter was short. wait, off topic. Uh, whatwere we talking about? OH, yeah! Please reveiw XD**


	14. Returning Madness

**Hey everyone! It's chappie 14 yay!**

**I planned to have this up sooner but fanfiction wasn't adding my document so had to use enternet explorer. what the fail -.-**

**This seems to be my longest fanfic yet, woot-cakers!**

**Also, I have those darwings up of the charcaters now ^.^**

**My deviant art username is on my author profile, so if you wanna check them out the user is on my auther profile so go ahead! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in anyways what so ever.**

**Claimer: But I do own, Kaminari, Akihiko, Kokurai, Jin, Chiya, Iris, and Ohayashi weapon/clan. Mirror Soul belongs to my friend.**

Returning Madness

Kaminari placed her hands on the sink, she stared into the mirror. Her eyes started glowing red, she screamed and punched the mirror, "Damn it." her eyes reverted back to their normal double shaded yellow.

There was a knock on the door, "Kami?"

Kami opened the door, "It's back, the madness."

Hiko placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can't give up just because of some madness. Once Chiya is dead you should have better control."

Kami lifted her head and hugged Hiko, "I'll try not to give in."

Hiko hugged her back, "Don't worry, it'll turn out okay. I promise."

* * *

"So Kaminari, physically how have you been feeling?" The Nygus asked.

Kaminari took off her hoodie, the opened stomach shirt she wore allowed she scar to be almost fully visible. She took a moment to speak, "It's been about three months, I'm fine."

The Nygus pressed the stethoscope to Kami's scar, "Lord Death said you have to visit everyday to get your scar checked on. We can't risk it opening up, especially at a time like this."

Kami turned around, she faced the nurse, "I know, I know."

"How are you? Psychologically?" The Nygus asked, pressing the stethoscope between Kami's breasts underneath her shirt.

"I'm fine." Kami insisted.

"Soul Eater had dreams of a demon, are you having any weird repeated dreams? Or perhaps an increase in your obsessive tendencies?" The Nygus asked.

"My obsessive tendencies always show with my OCD." Kami reminded.

"No, not you're OCD. Tendencies such as madness." The Nygus clarified.

"Only my first time I used the black blood. Since then, only one other time." Kami answered.

"When was that?" Nygus questioned.

"This morning, a bit of insanity came out. My eyes turned red and I punched a mirror."

"Insanity is normal with Black Blood. Just watch your emotions carefully until this passes." Nygus advised.

The door opened, "Hey, Kami I..." Kid's voice trailed off once his eyes met Kami's scar on her back.

Kami turned around, "Kid-kun? Are you alright?" she watched the depressed look on Kid's face, "Kid-kun, it was three months ago. The way I got the scar was not your fault in any way."

"I know..." Kid sighed.

Kami got up and hugged Kid, "Kid-kun, if it makes you feel any better I'll let you know that I'll answer any question you ask."

Kid hugged her back, "Then why did you take that slash from the demon sword?"

"Because, I know we were only friends at the time, but I cared about you and I hate seeing people I care about getting hurt." Kami answered.

The two broke the hug, Kid picked her hoodie of the ground, "Put it back on, I'm stopping at the library before I go to lunch."

"Same, I need more books for my research. I'm doing some more on the Ohayashi family."

"You've been researching for three months." Kid reminded.

"I know." Kami said, she held Kid's hand.

"That's the first time you've done that since the news about Chiya." Kid gasped.

"This too." Kami kissed Kid's cheek.

Kid blushed.

Kami giggled a tiny bit, "We better hurry before-"

"Fool!" Excalibur cut Kami off and waved his cane in her face.

Kaminari knocked the cane away, "Don't do that."

"Are you amazed by my greatness?" Jin asked.

"You got your hands on Excalibur and you're pulling an act pretending you can match personal wavelengths. Not very impressive. I know how badly you want to put him back, I'm pretty sure you haven't even started on the thousand provisions. No matter what weapon you wield you will always be the same, Jin Ingrid." Kami said before walking into the library with Kid. She took a look around to see all the books out of order and Sid telling Black Star to clean it up. She then started focusing on the mess, she started scratching her head as she thought and figured out what went where. She started scratching, faster, and faster.

"Oh god, not again." Kid sighed.

Kaminari dropped to her knees and forearms and started crying about how messy it was in the room.

Kid got to his knees and started consoling her.

Sid walked up to the two, "Is she okay?"

Kid shot him a look saying 'I think you already know the answer to that' before going back to consoling his girlfriend.

"I'm garbage, useless scum. The room is a mess, it's a mess because of what an abomination I am." Kaminari sobbed.

"OCD breakdown?" Sid questioned.

Kid only nodded, he was having a tough time breaking this one, "No, no, you're perfect the way you are. It's a mess cause Black Star can't collect a single soul."

"Carry on then." Sid accepted.

"Come on, let's take out the books we need then we can go. We'll go back to my place, it's a lot neater there." Kid encouraged.

"Okay." Kid helped her up and she wiped her eyes. She went to the counter with Kid next to her and repeated the same routine that she did whenever she wanted another book. She was handed a book and she left the library with Kid...

* * *

Kami met up with Kid at the top of the stairs to the DWMA, she let dark shadows bring Beelzebub back into her hand. She looked at Jin arguing with Soul, she and Kid ran over.

"Why is Soul so pissed?" Kami asked.

"Jin flipped up my skirt using Excalibur." Maka grumbled.

"Hey Jin!" Kami called.

Both Soul and Jin turned to look at Kaminari.

Kaminari approached Jin, "I'll cut you a deal."

"What kid of deal?" Jin questioned.

"I'll fight you. If I win you have to put Excalibur back forever. If you win you get to mess up my place." Kami proposed.

"Fine, what's the catch?" Jin asked.

"No weapons, just us two meisters." Kami explained.

"Sounds fun, okay deal." Jin shook her hand.

"This should be interesting." Soul observed.

Kaminari went inside to get a teacher to watch the fight, she came out with Stein. She ran back to face Jin, "This is it, prepare to witness the power of a Shinigami."

"Jin, are you sure you want to do this? This is one of the academy's best fighters, she's also the student with the largest soul and strongest soul wavelength." Stein reminded.

"We already agreed to fight, and I have a name. It's Kaminari." Kami launched a punch at Jin, it sent him flying.

Jin landed in a squat, he attempted to kick Kami but was blocked.

She used the moment to flip him over.

Jin fell to the ground face first. He struggled up and was blasted with Kaminari's wave length, he spit up blood.

Kami did a back handspring to avoid Jin's next attack. She then moved fast and got behind Jin and elbowed him in the neck sending him to the ground. She raised her leg and kicked Jin in the back; it resulted similar to when she did the same to Black Star, but greater impact. She repeated the kick once again; Jin was down and not getting up for the time being.

Kami looked over to her side and made the infamous Excalibur face at Excalibur telling his legend.

"Nice fight, you took him put with no sweat." Kilik complemented.

"Thanks." Kami thanked, "So, I heard you play the drums."

"Yeah, do you play?" Kilik asked.

"No, but I sing." Kami informed.

"I'd like to hear you sometime." Kilik informed.

"Same." Kami smiled.

"Man, you're a lot cooler than I thought." Kilik admitted.

"Uh, thanks?" Kami said in an odd tone.

"We should hang out sometime, you can bring your brother too." Kilik offered.

"Thanks, like to hear you play sometime. So, see ya around?" Kami said.

"Yeah." Kilik walked off.

The bell rang, "Class is starting, I'll catch up with you guys later." Kami ran off into the school.

* * *

"Soul..." Maka mumbled.

"Yeah?" Soul responded.

"Kami's skipping class again." Maka pointed out.

"She's been hardly attending lately. It's been becoming normal for her not to be in class." Soul reminded.

"Yeah, but Kid's gone too." Maka informed.

"You're right." Soul observed.

A knife hit the wood between them.

Their faces paled, they stared at Stein.

"Cut the chatter or I'll have to dissect you both." Stein threatened.

"Creepy..." the two simultaneously commented.

**DEATH THE KID...**

Kid stepped down the hallway, seeing so many things asymmetrical was ticking him off. Kid was trying his best to fight his OCD; he tried to find something symmetrical to focus on. He started thinking symmetrical thoughts; his thought process was soon broken by a voice. He turned his head.

"Kid, may I speak with you?" Nygus requested.

Kid nodded and walked into the room, "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"It's about your girlfriend." Nygus informed.

"Yes, what about Kami?" Kid questioned, his head was slightly tilted to one side.

"I can tell she's been doing much physical activity lately. The amount she is doing, she is risking her scar reopening. I know she'll listen to you, can you tell her to take a break from all her practicing?" Nygus said.

Kid's face suddenly turned a bit depressed, "I'll try," he sighed; "Kami hasn't been herself lately..."

"One last thing; Kid you've been a bit down lately. Kaminari looks up to you, we all need you to be strong, especially Kaminari." Nygus informed.

"I understand." Kid said.

"Best of luck." Nygus wished as Kid left the room.

"I've looked everywhere, only one place left." Kid mumbled to himself. He stepped onto the roof; his eyes lay on a girl wearing a bright green hoodie with her hood on. Her back was faced to him. Kid took a breath before saying, "Kami, I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, sorry I would have been no good in class. I can't focus on anything since I heard Chiya was coming back. I remember her wavelength, but it's more godly now. It's so evil, and every moment it comes closer." She broke out into tears, "And there's something I need to tell you, my old insanity. It's back..."

Kid joined her on the ledge and slowly pulled her into a kiss using his index finger. After breaking the kiss he hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I won't let her hurt you. She'll have to kill me before she takes you away."

Kami pressed her face to Kid's chest, she cried unstoppably. She felt Kid placed his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I know you're in pain, it's okay to let it all out." Kid assured, hugging her with one arm, and playing with her hair with his other hand.

Kami started letting out seventeen years of emotions and pain that she was never allowed to show before right into her boyfriend's chest. All the crying she wanted to do from all the abuse and neglect, the poverty, the hate, it was all being released. As her crying wound down she lifted her head from his chest. Her eyes were red from the salt in her tears, she closed her eyes and felt a pair of lips brush against hers.

Kid cupped her cheek making the kiss deeper. His eyes were closed as well; he relied on sense of touch to make sure the kiss was intact.

Soul and Maka came onto the roof holding hands, Kid and Kami broke the kiss at the sound of their footsteps.

"So, this is where you guys have been all day?" Soul asked.

"Well, I have." Kami confessed, "Glad you two walked in on us, instead of someone who isn't in a relationship."

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Kami a Maka-Chop to the skull, "Soul and I aren't in a relationship."

"Then why do you hold hands when you think no one is looking?" Kami questioned, "In fact, you are holding hands right now."

Maka and Soul immediately let go of each other's hand.

"Trust me, remember when you found out Kiddo and I were dating? We were keeping our relationship a secret until we could figure out a way to tell you guys, but you guys caught us on a date. I know the signs of a secret relationship." Kami reminded.

"Fine," Maka sighed, "You caught us."

Kami ran up and gave Maka and Soul a hug.

Kid hesitated.

"I had no doubt you two would end up together." Kami giggled.

"Kami, I was talking to Nygus earlier." Kid informed.

"And?" Kami asked for Kid to continue.

"She said you should take a break from all the practicing. You've been increasing your chances of the scar on your back opening up." Kid's face became a bit depressed at mentioning the scar.

Kami stomped her foot, "Kid, the scar is not your fault."

"I sense a godly wavelength! It's coming toward Death City!" Maka shouted in shock.

Soul wrapped Maka in his arms protectively.

Kaminari fainted at the words...

**DX poor Kaminari, her old murderous madness must return (allitteration, yay!)**

**Yay, Kaminari got Soul and Maka to admit their relationship, yay!**

**Just so you know, I'm thinking about making a Soul Eater facebook fanfic, I'll tell you if I write it or not, okay?**

**Kid: Seven isn't symmetrical.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kid: You have 7 reveiws.**

**Me: So?**

**Kid: Seven isn't symmetrical! Make it 8!**

**Me: Okay then, apparently Kid is asking for reviews again. He wants it to be symmetrical. Oh, well. *huggles Kid***

**Bye bye until chapter 15, which I promise will be much more intersting than this sucky, short, shameful, chapter (More alliteration, XD). Peace out! XD**


	15. She's here

**Hey everyone, I have to leave for camp like now, so I'm gonna post this for you guys. i'll post chapter 16 when I get back in four days i think.**

**here it is, chapter 15**

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, it belongs to the respectful owner. I do not own mirror souls, they belong to my friend.**

**claimer: I do own Kaminari Boulk, Akihiko Ohayashi, Jin Ingrid, Kokurai Young, Chiya Boulk, Iris**, **and the Ohayashi clan**

She's here...

Kid was rearranging the room as he waited for Kami to wake from another black out. When there was nothing left to rearrange symmetrically he was confronted by Marie.

"Kid, I'd like you to come to my house after school. Alone please." Marie explained.

Kid gulped, "As long as you make sure Stein won't dissect me."

"He won't." Marie assured.

"Okay then." Kid agreed before looking at Kami...

* * *

Kid walked in and sat down.

"Kid, you've been very depressed lately." Marie pointed.

"No..." Kid denied.

"Kid, does it have something to do about Kaminari?" Marie suggested.

Kid sighed, "It's just...that scar, the one on her back."

"Kid..." Marie said.

"I can't keep myself feeling," Kid clutched the couch with both hands like if he was trying to not get torn off it, "as if it's my fault she has it."

"Why can't you let it go?" Marie questioned.

"I can't because she got the scar protecting me, she got hurt cause of me." Kid admitted, "I couldn't protect her."

"Kid, Kaminari did what she did. From it, she got stronger. The fight with Crona is in the past, Kaminari is focusing on the future. She's been trying to become strong enough to fight Chiya." Marie pointed out.

Kid stood up, "I have to leave now, I promised to help Kami with death cannon." Kid left the house and went off to meet his girlfriend.

Stein walked into the room, "Was that Kid?"

Marie nodded.

"Kid's been acting strange lately." Stein observed.

"He said the scar on Kaminari's back bothers him. He got all depressed when he mentioned it." Marie explained, "Maka got over Soul's scar. Why can't Kid get over Kaminari's scar? I wish he would just act normal again—well, Kid normal." she let out a laugh at the end of her statement on how Kid would never actually be normal.

Stein placed a hand on Marie's back, "A Shinigami soul isn't a very attached one, it doesn't get as attached as Kid's is to Kaminari easily. Then again, the two are both half only half Shinigami."

"I don't know if he realizes that Kaminari looks up to Kid and idolizes him. He needs to be strong, for her at least." Marie said.

"I don't think he realizes it. Kid was Kami's first friend besides her sibling. I remember fixing up some stab wounds when we first found her. When she woke up she met Kid and they were fast friends," Stein lit a cigarette, "Anyways, Kaminari looks up to him and he needs to realize it."

"Kaminari needs Kid more than ever now, shouldn't he stop worrying over a wound from the past?" Marie questioned.

"Kid has his own way of doing things; let him think for a bit, many of the things being thrown at Kaminari are affecting him too. Everyone has things they keep to themselves, just let him handle it." Stein said.

* * *

"Again, thanks for agreeing to help me with death cannon." Kami thanked.

"No problem." Kid responded, "Liz, Patty."

Liz and Patty turned into weapons and landed in Kid's hands.

"Hiko." Kami ordered.

Hiko morphed into a gun and landed in Kami's hand, "Ready when you are."

"Soul resonance!" The pair simultaneously shouted. Dark shadows started appearing around the two as Kami's soul swelled, Hiko became a cannon on Kami's right arm, and she fired the blast into the distance. Kami was sent flying back as the blast was fired.

"I think we need more balance, I mean, only one cannon. I'd probably get better results if my balance was better, like if I had two cannons." Kami observed.

"Well, we have one." Hiko reminded.

"More like this." Kid instructed.

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" Kid and the Thompson sisters yelled together as they reformed death cannon, the Shinigami gun resonance.

She watched and listened to the sisters saying things about the status of the resonance. She realized Hiko never said any of this, they never even said 'let's go' before resonating. The two had been taught to act fast and skip the unnecessary. She already grew accustomed to the way she fought, she wasn't going to change. The blast from Kid's death cannon interrupted her thoughts. She clapped.

Kid looked at the setting sun, "It's getting late. We'll walk you home." Liz and Patty were now in their human forms along with Hiko.

"Thanks Kid-kun." Kami accepted as the five started back to Death City from the field they were practicing at.

* * *

Kid felt a godly wavelength approaching Death City, he watched his girlfriend tense, she felt it too.

"Guys, are you okay?" Liz questioned.

"Liz, Patty, I need to you in weapon form now!" Kid shouted as the godly and evil wavelength came closer.

Liz and Patty obeyed without question, they heard the serious tone in his voice that included a mixture of panic.

"Hiko, swords." Kami ordered and her weapon obeyed.

The two ran slightly outside of Death City, they met eyes with a women who seemed to be in her thirties. Her eyes were a pale blue, her facial and body structure were similar to Kaminari's. There was no doubt; this was Chiya.

The women's eyes turned red, "Shinigami souls. Years since I ate one of those."

Kid found himself growling at Chiya. Shinigami protected their mates, and Kami was Kid's mate, right? Male Shinigami's involuntarily growled if their mate was threatened, something he hated about his species.

"So this is your mate?" Chiya tilted her head.

The wind blew off Kaminari's hood.

Chiya's blue eyes returned to red, "I finally found you."

"You don't care about us!" Hiko sneered.

"I sense the black blood in your soul." Chiya said before she opened her mouth. Inside her mouth was a harpoon, it fired a red blast.

Kid was knocked to the ground.

"Kid!" Kami yelped.

"Kid, as in Death the Kid?" Chiya questioned.

Kid struggled up, "You know me?"

"Of coarse I know you!" Chiya said before snapping her fingers. Chiya's wavelength entered the surrounding area.

The two Shinigami half-breeds threw up blood.

Kid set his thoughts straight; he fired Liz and Patty rapidly with his pinkies.

Chiya floated up into the air, "You sure are weak for the son of the head Shinigami."

"What are you doing? Attack her!" Hiko ordered his meister.

Chiya pushed the two back into Death City.

"You fucking kishin!" Kami yelled at Chiya as her eyes starting glowing red and before throwing an attack.

Chiya blocked with a diamond shield, "I expected better from my own daughter!" she grabbed Kami by the throat.

"You're not my mother." Kami rasped, eyes still glowing red.

Chiya squeezed harder.

Kid let out a involuntary growl from his throat and attacked Chiya.

Chiya flipped Kami around and took a nail and made it sharper. Chiya tore the hoodie off her creation and took the nail and slid it down Kami's back reopening the wound she had gotten fighting Crona.

Kami screamed in pain as blood gushed from her back, her eyes flickering before reverting back to normal.

"Kami!" the other four simultaneously shouted in shock.

"That will teach you not to make such remarks!" Chiya shouted before slapping her creation across the face so hard her mouth bled. Chiya threw the injured girl to the ground with such force the stone road was dented around her.

Hiko morphed into his human form i mid air, he used his Grigori part of his soul to fly. A sword appeared in his hand, his other arm became a scythe. Hiko sliced an arm from Chiya. He gasped at how quickly it grew back; he slashed at her with his scythe arm.

Chiya opened her mouth and a red blast came from it.

Hiko crashed to the ground, "My flight."

"That was part of my wavelength, it disabled your Grigori soul power." Chiya explained.

Kid was shooting mindlessly at Chiya, he was stunned at how his bullets had no effect. His involuntary growling did not stop though.

Chiya shot a blast at Kid.

Kid fell to the ground, Liz and Patty fell from his hands.

"Kid!" the sisters called.

Kid was conscious, one more blast would knock him clean out, if not kill him.

Kid looked up weakly, he saw one of his father's skull shields.

"Death," Chiya chuckled, "we meet again."

Shinigami-Sama was using his real voice, his serious one, "Chiya..."

"Look, I came to get Akihiko and the Shinigami girl." Chiya giggled before her eyes turned red and her voice turn scarily evil, "Give them to me!"

"Chiya, you will not take the children!" Lord Death threw another attack at Chiya.

Kid crawled weakly to Kami's side; he clutched her arm, hoping he could do something to protect her. She watched the pool of blood spreading around Kami, blood would not stop coming from her back. Kid watched Liz and Patty morph into humans and run to help him and Kami, "Liz, I need you to find someone to help Kami."

Liz ran off to get help.

Chiya firing a blast from the harpoon in her mouth rattled the ground and was the last noise Kid heard before he finally drifted from consciousness...

* * *

Kid blinked opened his eyes to meet the eyes of his friends. He was lying in a medical bed, he had IV tubes connected to him and something on his thumb to measure his heart rate.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"A bit light headed, how's Kami?" Kid said with a groan.

A sadness crept over the faces of his friends, Soul was the one who spoke, "Kid, he condition is...complicated. Stein wants to speak to you about it." Maka was crying into his chest, Soul was struggling to console her.

"Soul is right," Stein came from behind the curtain that separated Kid and Kami's beds, "May you all leave so I can speak with him?"

They all hesitantly left the room.

"Kid, how are you feeling?" Stein questioned.

"I'm fine, but how's my girlfriend?" Kid answered, he sat up a bit.

Stein took a seat in the chair where Liz ha been sitting previously, he used his hand to turn the screw in his head before speaking, "Kid, Kaminari lost a lot of blood when Chiya reopened her wound."

"Which I my fault that she has." Kid grumbled to himself.

"Kid, listen. The black blood cells in Kaminari are regenerating faster than the red blood cells in her. In result, the black blood is adapting to her Shinigami body and becoming black Shinigami blood."

"Black...Shinigami blood?" Kid questioned, he looked at Stein.

"Yes, in twenty-four hours her blood will be Black Shinigami Blood. I'm sorry." Stein left the room.

Kid wanted to scream, the 'it's all my fault' and 'why her?' type of scream. He wanted to scream like he did when his mother died, a faultful and tortured scream.

"Kid, we have to keep you here for the next twelve hours." Nygus called.

Twelve hours? That might give him enough time to think things through, but the room was so damn asymmetrical.

**No time for comments -.-**

**just one thing: I truly believe that Kid is only half-Shinigami and half-human. I donno why so don't ask please.**

**second thing: please review, I'd love to come back from camp to some reveiws**. **So please review.**

**Bi bi for now.**


	16. Black Shinigami Blood

**I'm back from camp, yay! And It's my birthday ^.^**

**I have to do this quick so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the cannon characters. I do not own mirror Souls, those belong to my friend.**

**Claimer: I do own Kaminari Boulk, Akihiko Ohayashi, Jin Ingrid, Kokurai Young, Chiya Boulk, Iris, and the Ohayashi Clan**.

Black Shinigami Blood

Maka was clinging to Soul's arm as they walked into school.

"Maka?" Tsubaki questioned, her purple eyes were in a mix of concern and question.

Maka started cry.

Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, "Since yesterday she's been obsessively clingy and won't stop crying."

Kid came walking down the hallway with his weapons two steps behind him to each side.

"Hi Kid." Tsubaki greeted.

Silence.

"Kid?" Black Star questioned.

"He's gotten worse," Liz sighed, "Nygus said he stopped talking last night. Nygus said he's probably shaken, Chiya's as powerful as shit."

Kid's facial expression was unreadable, his mind was in a state of deep thought. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, shown by him ignoring Patty poking at his face.

"Everyone is getting affected by Chiya, huh?" Akihiko assumed.

* * *

Kami jolted awake with an ear-piercing scream that made everyone flinch.

Kid tightened his grip on Kami's hand; he pressed his free hand to Kaminari's chest.

Kami gripped Kid's hand so hard it hurt; she took several deep breaths before loosening her grip. She looked at her friends and then Kid, "Kid-kun..."

Kid brushed the bangs on her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit...strange. Did Stein experiment on me?" Kami answered.

"No, you lost your red blood from the wound Chiya reopened. You black blood adapted to your Shinigami body and became Black Shinigami Blood. In conclusion, your blood is now black." Kid explained.

"Her blood is all black now, that's just not cool." Soul stated.

Kami looked at Maka who was crying, "Maka?"

"Maka, she's trying to talk to you." Soul pointed out.

Maka wiped her eyes, she was still being obsessively clingy to Soul.

"Chiya, she got to your mind too." Kami mumbled.

"Huh?" Black Star questioned.

"Chiya has the ability to go into the memories of others and make them remember them as if they happened yesterday." She gave herself a face palm; "I can't believe I didn't see it in Kid before. Chiya must have been the one in that flashback; she's met eyes with Kid then. If he meets eyes with you she can go into your memories."

"So you're saying?" Black Star asked, lost in what Kami was explaining.

"Chiya has met eyes with Kid, Maka, Hiko, and I. Well, I assume Maka did. Chiya was able to make us remember some of the most painful things in our lives, in Maka's case Soul's scar. Hiko and I, the abuse. Kid's case, his mother and my scar." Kami clarified.

"Damn, that's why Maka's been so clingy? This Chiya sure is uncool. Luckily, you two are pretty cool despite being raised by some one who needs some lessons on how to be cool." Soul commented.

"You have to fight it, put your memories back in order, both of you." Kami ordered.

"Maka, you heard her! Fight it off!" Soul ordered.

Maka breathed a breath that seemed short of air, she then whispered, "Soul..."

Soul gladly wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her close to him.

Kami looked Kid in the eyes, "Kid! You're mother died when you were seven. I got the scar on my back months ago! Get your mind straight!"

Kid took a breath similar to the one Maka took, he blinked a couple times.

"We have Kiddo back now. The good thing is that since Lord Death wears a mask Chiya can't meet his eyes." Kami informed, "While I'm stuck in here recovering, I need Hiko to fill you guys in on everything we know about Chiya."

"Will do." Hiko obeyed with a smirk and closed eyes.

"You guys all have to leave now, Kami needs to rest." Nygus shooed.

"Can I just stay for another moment?" Kid pleaded.

"I suppose." Nygus said, "But the rest of you have to leave."

Everyone left but Kid.

"Kami, sorry about getting depressed." Kid apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Chiya screwed your mind up." Kami forgave.

"I hope you feel better." Kid placed a kiss on Kami's lips before leaving the room hesitantly.

* * *

Kid was reading a book as he waited for class to start, Maka was chatting with Soul, and Tsubaki was giggling at sleeping Black Star while Liz explained to Patty why everyone's emotions were mixed up before.

"I can't believe Chiya got away; I'll destroy Chiya for messing with you, Maka. I swear." Soul said.

"I have full faith in you Soul-kun." Maka informed.

"Great, now I get a 'kun' too." Soul complained.

Kid shot him a glare.

"Hey Tsubaki." Soul called.

"Yes?" Tsubaki answered.

"How much sleep did Black Star get last night?" Soul questioned.

"Maybe two hours worth." Tsubaki giggled.

_Chiya has a connection with Kid, Kami, Maka, and I. She can change our memories at any moment, Kid and Maka were able to fight it the first time but can they fight it again? Chiya can only hold four connections at once, that's the only weakness I know of that power_, Hiko thought.

Kid closed his book and placed it in his desk. Class was about to start...

* * *

Kid handed Kami a book, "Thought you might need something to do to pass the time."

Kami took it and started reading, "Thanks Kid-kun."

"Anything else you want?" Kid asked, "Besides a new hoodie?"

Kami shook her head and went back to reading her book on Shinigami martial arts Kid had just given her.

"Oh, okay." Kid kissed Kami's forehead before leaving.

* * *

"So..." Maka said.

"So..." Soul added.

"So..." Patty giggled.

"So..." Tsubaki added.

"So..." Black Star joined in.

"So..." Akihiko said.

"How's life?" Liz questioned.

"Life-like." Kid answered.

"This sure is an awkward setting..." Kami came walking up to the group with her hands in her hoodie pocket, her back in an unhealthy slouch.

"Sure is." Soul chuckled before high-fiving her.

Kami smiled before turning to Kid and kissing both his cheeks and hugging him.

Maka hugged Kami once Kami had let go of Kid.

"Welcome back." Tsubaki chirped with a smile.

"Yeah." Black Star shook Kami's hand.

"So Kami, how does it feel to be the first Shinigami ever to have black blood?" Liz asked, looking at her nails.

"It felt a little weird at first," Kami answered, "but I got used to it."

"Must be weird, having black blood. Is it?" Patty asked.

"Nah, I've gotten used to it. I'm still the same Kaminari Boulk." Kami assured.

"How can we be sure?" Black Star questioned.

"Try me." Kami insisted.

"Hmm," Black Star thought for a moment, "Kami, since you lost to Chiya that makes you an imperfection!"

Kami's eyes narrowed and she threw up black blood and collapsed.

"Yep," Soul laughed, "That's Kami."

"Back to square one." Hiko said, obviously talking about her OCD.

"Watch out!" Kid warned before everyone jumped back and Kami's black blood did a bloody needle.

Everyone laughed as they watch Hiko scare Kami awake.

Kami got up and turned her body half way and her head to face her friends, "You've been teaching us about fighting lately. Now it's time for us to teach you guys how to fight Chiya! Come on!" she ran out the doors with her weapon.

Her friends ran after them.

**Damn that was a short chapter -.-'**

**Reveiws please, reveiws for the birthhday girl please.**

**peace out until next chappie!**


	17. Death Scythes Meet

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY WONDERFUL REVEIWERS YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**SUGAR RUSH XD ICECREAM DROWNED IN BUTTERSCOTCH AND SPRINKLES FOR THE WIN! *STARTS RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY! I ONLY OWN MY OCS (Kaminari, Akihiko, Jin, Kokurai, Iris, Chiya) AND THE OHAYASHI CLAN.  
**

Death Scythes Meet; A Mission Lead by Students?

"Spirit, shouldn't you be on your way to the death room?" Stein questioned.

"Why?" Spirit questioned.

"Lord Death was calling us and all the death scythes." Stein informed.

"He did?" Spirit paled.

"Yeah, about five days ago. He's calling us all for a meeting." Stein explained, "I think it's about Chiya."

"Will Azusa be there?" Spirit questioned.

"She's a death scythe, why wouldn't she?" Stein said.

"Then I'm not going." Spirit replied.

"Why not?" Stein questioned.

"Azusa, she has her scary face, she'll use it on us." Spirit complained.

"Oh, right. Well, you're going even if I have to drag you." Stein started draging Spirit down the hall.

* * *

"Lord Death, you called as all." Yumi stated.

"No, we all randomly came here." Soul said sarcastically.

"Shinigami-chop." Lord Death gave Soul a Shinigami-chop to the skull.

"I get chopped at here too?" Soul complained, rubbing his head.

"Shinigami-chop." Lord Death gave Soul another Shinigami-chop.

"I'll shut up now." Soul promised.

"Yes, yes I did. It's about Chiya." Lord Death confirmed.

"You fought her and she got away, am I right?" Azusa said.

"Correct, she said something about going to find Iris." Lord Death answered.

"The witch Iris was one of the creators if Kaminari Boulk." Stein reminded.

Yumi made 'the face' and said, "I know that, we all do. Kaminari Boulk and Akihiko Ohayashi we're abused and raised by the kishin Chiya, we're lucky enough to have them in the safety of the DWMA, but they truly are not safe until Chiya is dead."

"Please don't make that face, it's really uncool." Soul said.

"Well, we've hunted these two down and we won't let the go without a fight, now will we?" Lord Death said.

"Chiya messed Maka up and abused Kami and Hiko," Soul changed his arm into a scythe, "for that she dies."

"May you send them in? I'd like to speak with them." Yumi explained.

"Sure thing," Lord Death turned around to his mirror and brought Sid's image up, "Sid, can you send Kami and Hiko in?"

"Will do, Lord Death." Sid said before his image disappeared.

Three minutes later Kid, Kami, and Hiko came walking into the Death Room. Kid and Kami were holding hands and Hiko had his hands in his pockets with a bored expression on his face.

"Are these all the death scythes?" Hiko questioned.

"Most of them." Kid answered.

"Once we beat Chiya I'll eat her soul and then I just need a witches soul, then I'll be a death scythe too." Hiko informed.

"Hello everyone." Kami greeted.

"I asked for Kaminari Boulk and Akihiko Ohayashi, why is Kid here too?" Yumi spoke.

"Kid hasn't let me out of his sight if I'm not at my house since my scar reopened." Kami explained with a sigh.

"Kami, I just want to make sure you're safe." Kid defended.

"So Kid is your… boyfriend?" Yumi questioned.

"Yes, but I don't see why people fuss about it." Kid answered.

"Well you sure do have an interesting soul. Very rebellious and strong. It is very large for your age." Yumi observed, "Your soul is quiet different from your partner's, Akihiko. It is very detached and mature, as well as strong and large. I'm not surprised to see you have a mirror soul; the Ohayashi clan is a clan of special blood. Each generation the abilities of both parents are passed down to the oldest child. Oddly, you weren't the oldest. I wonder why you gained the abilities over your eldest sibling."

"Does it look like I care? But how is it that everyone knows more about my birth clan than I do?" Akihiko rudely asked.

"Hiko, be quiet." Kami scolded.

"Well, at least your meister has respect." Yumi said.

"Until you get to know her." Hiko grumbled.

Kami shot Hiko a 'shut it!' glare.

"Sorry, I won't listen to an imperfection like you." Hiko retorted.

Kaminari's eyes narrowed before she dropped to her knees and forearms, she started crying over imperfection.

"Nice going." Kid sighed before dropping to his knees to console Kami.

"Didn't expect that. Another OCD Shinigami?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but she really is a great girl. Just give her the chance." Marie replied.

"I'll try to tolerate it." Yumi informed.

Kid helped Kami up.

"Well, why did you call us...?" Kami questioned.

**CHIYA...**

Chiya landed on her feet and snatched her sunglasses off, she knocked on the doors.

They opened and a nineteen-year old dressed as a catholic priest bowed to her, "Chiya-Sama, do come in."

"Justin," Chiya opened her mouth and showed the harpoon, she shot a blast that destroyed Justin's headphones, "keep the music down."

"Yes, Chiya-Sama." Justin whimpered.

"Take me to Noah, Iris said she'd be here." Chiya ordered.

"Right this way." Justin lead her to Noah, "Noah-Sama there's someone who wants to see you."

Chiya stepped out from behind Justin, "Hello Noah, I hope you remember me."

"Chiya, nice to see you again." Noah greeted.

"Has Iris arrived?" Chiya questioned.

The rose bud unraveled, "Hello Chiya."

"Medusa, is she here?" Chiya questioned.

"No, but she should be arriving soon." Iris informed.

"She's going to get the tongue lashing of a lifetime." Chiya growled.

"What did she do this time?" Iris sighed.

"I looked at the soul of the Shinigami-girl, it has black blood fused inside. The only person I know who experiments with black blood is Medusa." Chiya explained.

"All her blood is black now, well except for a small portion of red blood. Plus, Spirit Albarn named her. Her name is Kaminari." Iris explained.

"I'm not the witch of time, I'm a kishin." Chiya reminded, _Noah and Grinko along with Justin are in the room I can't say anything that would hurt our secret_, "Plus, the girl's DNA is composed completely out of mine, we used that Shinigami soul to make her a Shinigami though."

"The only reason we used your DNA is because you were the only weapon out of us." Medusa came walking an with Crona following.

"DUSA!" Chiya yelled, "You messed up the girl! You infected her with black blood! How will she be help for us now?" Chiya opened her mouth to show the harpoon, she fired a blast at Madusa.

"A women with a harpoon in her mouth, I don't know how to deal with that." Crona squeaked.

"Girls, break it up!" Grinko shouted.

"So, how was your visit to Death City?" Madusa asked.

"I first ran into Death the Kid and Kaminari. I fought them and won. I was about to finish off Death the Kid when Death attacked me. We fought and I came back here to meet you guys." Chiya answered.

"Kaminari was with Death the Kid?" Medusa questioned.

"I never told you? Death the Kid is Kaminari's mate now." Iris informed.

"Why is she with the DWMA?" Medusa questioned.

"I sent her there; I hoped I would be able to use her as a spy. Unfortunately, she's probably not gonna do that." Chiya answered.

"Why did you send her there?" Medusa complained.

"I'm surprised you care, you never wanted anything to do with her once we found out she was a meister!" Chiya retorted.

"Well, maybe I want to know how she's doing!" Medusa shouted.

Chiya opened her mouth to show the harpoon, she was about to fire when someone broke the doors down.

"Chiya, your soul is mine for the taking!" Kami shouted, Black Star, Maka, and Kid were behind her holding their weapons. Sid, Stein, and the other fighters ran in after them and stood behind them.

"Let's go! Soul resonance link!" the four simultaneously yelled with their weapons.

"I'll make this easier by using the opinion in my soul!" Soul informed before his piano playing started resonating the team's souls.

"Resonance Link with souls of their level?" Iris questioned.

Justin made blades appear on his arms and attacked Sid.

"Soul protect off!" Madusa shouted along with Iris.

Grinko made his leg a chainsaw and attacked Kaminari.

The resonance link broke at the impact.

"My, what a powerful soul you have, quite large." Kami observed as she used Hiko as twin swords to block. Kami kicked his stomach causing Grinko to fall back.

Grinko landed on his feet with a slide.

"Soul force!" Kami shouted before tossing Hiko in the air and using both hands to shoot her wavelength into Grinko causing him to fly back a bit. She caught Hiko as a scythe.

"You're weapon, he's the Ohayashi kid." Grinko observed.

"You don't think I'd match Kaminari up with anyone, of coarse I needed a weapon to match her skill." Chiya said before attacking Stein. She opened her mouth and shot a blast at Stein causing him to fall back.

Medusa threw an attack at Maka, which she broke with Soul.

Iris used flexible thorny stems to attack Kid; the thorns cut Kid's skin.

Kid started shooting bullets at Iris, each hitting her.

Iris shot out more flexible stems and slashed Kid diagonally across the chest.

Kid's eyes narrowed as they moved to look at his chest, he threw up blood and collapsed.

"Kid!" Liz and Party yelled together as Kid hit the ground.

"Kid!" Kami gasped, her attention away from the fight for a moment, she suddenly felt something cut her arm.

Grinko smiled smugly.

Kami looked to her shoulder, then the ground. Her black blood stopped the attack at her blood vessels, it dripped onto the ground, "Bloody needle!" Kami's blood preformed a bloody needle attack, it slashed Grinko in several places.

"Nick, Snake, cobra cobra. Nick, Snake, cobra cobra." Madusa said before using her vector arrows to attack Maka.

Maka swung Soul and broke the vector arrows.

Chiya opened her mouth and shot a blast at Black Star, who was fighting Crona. She laughed manically as she watched Black Star fly across the room. She picked up the soul of a recently slain fighter, she devoured it. She turned and shot a blast towards Maka.

Soul changed back to his human form and shielded Maka with his body.

Maka was speechless as she watched Soul fall.

Kami turned her head again, "Soul!"

Grinko knocked Kami off her feet.

"Vector Plate!" Madusa called before making a vector plate appear underneath Kami.

Kami was sent flying into the wall.

Hiko changed into his human form and made a sword appear in his hand and started fighting. He used it to block Grinko's chainsaw leg.

Grinko tried to knock the sword out of Hiko's hand, but failed.

"This sword is attached to my soul, idiot!" Hiko informed.

"Without your meister you can hardly fight," Grinko swung his leg and knocked Hiko off his feet. He then slashed Hiko across the chest; Grinko then raised his leg preparing for the finial blow. He was then slashed on his side.

"Get away from him!" Kokurai shouted, her leg now resembling a running chainsaw.

"Another chainsaw, huh? Where's your meister?" Grinko questioned.

"I don't have one!" Kokurai informed as she slashed Grinko's leg causing him to fall.

Black Star got up and started helping Kokurai deal with Grinko.

Kaminari blinked her eyes open as she woke from the short black out, she saw injured Hiko lying on the ground.

Chiya shot a blast at Black Star causing him again to fly across the room.

Liz looked at Kami, "Kami, can you use us?"

"I-I might be able to; I'll try to sync my wavelength to Kid's. Liz, Patty," Liz and Patty landed in Kami's hands, "let's do this!" Kami's eyes started glowing red before she started firing bullets at Medusa who blocked them with her vector blade.

"Kami's eyes, what's wrong with them. They're red..." Maka observed with a bit of worry.

Chiya shot a blast at Kaminari, causing Kami to loose her balance for a moment.

Medusa formed a vector plate underneath Kami.

Kami did a back hand spring and shot bullets at Justin.

Justin blocked them with the blades on his arms and attacked Kami.

Chiya shot a blast at Kaminari, she laughed evilly as Kami fell unconscious to the ground, and her eyes reverting as she fell.

Medusa, Iris, and Chiya crowed around her, "Well, I guess we have to kill her then." Medusa observed.

"Suppose so." Chiya sighed, "She would have made a great kishin if she was only a weapon."

"Vector arrow." Medusa chanted before she was pressed on the back.

"Soul thread." Stein said as he used soul thread on Medusa.

Chiya rose into the air and broke through the ceiling as she flew off.

Iris concealed herself into a rose bud that soon dissolved into the ground.

"Black Star, get Akihiko out of here. Liz, Patty get Kid out of here too. Kokurai, Tsubaki, get Kaminari out of here as well. Sid, get Soul out of here too." Stein ordered.

Everyone obeyed his or her orders.

Stein released his soul thread and watched Medusa scamper off, "Why would Lord Death send students to lead this mission?"

"Professor Stein! They left Crona!" Maka called.

"Should we bring him back?" Marie questioned.

"Crona, I know you might not remember but I'm your friend Maka." Maka explained.

"I don't think I remember, I don't know how to deal with not remembering." Crona complained.

"We'll bring him back, we'll see what Lord Death wants to do with him." Stein informed.

* * *

"Stein, will Hiko be okay?" Kami asked simultaneously with Maka, except she said Soul instead of Hiko.

"Your weapons will be fine." Stein assured, "They should be waking up soon. Plus, Kaminari, you would probably be missing an arm right now if it wasn't for the black blood in you."

"I understand that," Kaminari looked at the welt on her shoulder, "Can I see him?"

"I suppose." Stein said before letting the girls in.

Kami looked at her weapon, he had been slashed across his chest, "I will defiantly kill Chiya this time. I won't show any mercy, I won't show fear." Her eyes changed to red.

"Kami, you sure sound murderous." Soul opened one eye.

Kami's eyes reverted.

Maka hugged Soul tight, "Soul, please don't do that again."

"Do what? Protect you? It's my job Maka." Soul explained.

"I don't like to see you get hurt." Maka confessed.

"I'm fine now, right?" Soul pointed out, "What happened to Hiko?"

"Grinko happened." Maka replied.

"Ouch, not cool. Not cool at all." Soul responded.

"We lost the fight, they all escaped." Kami pouted, "And almost everyone got hurt."

"It's okay to lose some battles, as long as we win the war." Hiko blinked his eyes open.

"Hiko, are you feeing okay?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, how did you fight without me?" Hiko questioned.

"I used Liz and Patty until I blacked out." Kami answered.

"Where's Kid?" Hiko asked.

"At his place, he passed out." Kami replied.

"Well, I see us battling Chiya again in the near future." Hiko informed.

"And this time she will die." Kami vowed, a murderous tone in her voice.

"Never heard you sound so murderous." Kid observed as he walked in.

Kami ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We have a though fight ahead of us." Kid observed.

Kaminari nodded with a sigh.

**DON'T ASK WHY GRINKO WAS WITH THEM, JUST DON'T.**

**REVEIWS PLEASE!**


	18. A Kishin's visit

**As of request I'm posting this chappie early! yay!**

**today was my last day of work! yay! time to celebrate!**

**something I would like to address: I received a flame about Crona being a guy, i would like to say that according to the Japanese version of the manga/anime Crona has no gender, The english language does not have any unisex words so they had to make up their minds. so please nothing about if Crona is a guy or girl.**

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy, I'm making Kaminari do if for me**

**Kaminari: *sigh* Misa does not own Soul Eater in any way. She only owns her OCs which include Akihiko, Kokurai, (mumble:the rotten bastard Jin), (mumble: the Kishin bitch Chiya), (mumble: stupid Iris), and myself-wait, you own me? :o**

**Me: Yep ^.^**

**Kaminari: :O**

A Kishin's visit; Disaster Strikes

Kaminari leaned on the side of a building in an alleyway, she was laughing uncontrollably. Her eyes were glowing red, "All the colors, they're so pretty."

Kami started walking shakily down the streets, it was nearly pitch black and the only light source was the moon laughing in the sky. She looked in front of her, "It's so funny. I can't find my way back."

"You're lost?" A young voice said from behind her.

Kaminari nodded as she turned to see a young girl about the age of seven. She had raven colored hair with three white stripes on the left side, which was held in a single high ponytail. The girl was poorly dressed in a torn t-shirt which was several sizes too small and torn jeans which were a single size too small.

"Well, find where you belong." the young girl said, "How do you feel about your current life?"

"I like it." Kami solely replied.

"Your soul was lost once. You had no idea of right and wrong. You blindly obeyed whatever your mother told you. You would give into insanity. You need to fight it this time. You want to stop Chiya even if it costs you your life. You have chosen your own path, like your friend Black Star. What will you call it, and what will you do with it?" the young girl said.

"No one else needs this path; I'll just call it the path of the thunder. I will follow my goal and defeat the Kishin Chiya. I have more power than any of them know, even Hiko and Kid." Kami said.

The young girl smiled at her, "Good, this is your own path so make sure you do the right thing with it."

"I will. One last question though. Who are you?" Kami asked the young girl.

"You. Ten years ago when you had first slipped into madness. I am you, when your soul was still lost without a path." the young girl explained with a smile, she then disappeared.

Kami was tapped on the back.

"Kami, we've been looking all over Death City for you." Soul informed.

Maka looked at Kami's eyes, "Kami, your eyes."

Kami's eyes reverted back to normal, "Maka, Soul."

"Kami, is that your Black blood?" Soul questioned.

Kami sighed before saying, "I think it may be. The truth is, my insanity has slowly been coming back for a while. The black blood is speeding up the process."

Kid came running up with Hiko beside him and his weapons behind them, "Good, you found her."

Maka gasped at Kami's statement, "Insanity?"

Kami nodded slowly and sadly.

"GOOD, SHE HAS BEEN FOUND!" Black Star jumped off the rooftop, "WELL, OF COARSE I FOUND HER! I AM BLACK STAR AFTER ALL."

"Black Star, don't you think you should be a bit more quiet considering that it's night time." Tsubaki suggested as she changed back into a human.

"Um, Black Star, we found her." Maka informed with an annoyed look on her face.

"You were all looking for... me?" Kami questioned.

"Of coarse, you're our friend, Kami." Liz informed.

"Sis, we should get you back home. You need rest." Hiko helped her up.

Kami put her hands in her hoodie pocket and entered a slouch, "Okay."

Kid smiled at her.

The group walked back to their homes...

* * *

"Crona?" Maka poked her head through the cell door.

"Y-yes?" Crona questioned.

"Can I introduce you to some friends?" Maka questioned.

Crona nodded.

Maka entered with Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kaminari, and Akihiko.

"Hi." Kaminari greeted.

"I-I remember fighting you." Crona pointed out.

Maka giggled before introducing everyone, "I'm Maka, and this is my boyfriend and partner Soul. This is Lord Death's son Death the Kid, and his partners Liz and Patty. This is Black Star the loud assassin and Tsubaki, his partner. And this is Kid's girlfriend Kaminari and her brother and partner Akihiko."

Kaminari got to her knees, "Look, I know we fought before but I just want to be your friend. Will you let me?"

"Friend?" Crona questioned.

"Yes Crona, we all want to be your friends." Maka got to her knees and hugged Crona, "We hope you'll remember everything soon."

Ragnornok appeared from behind Crona, "Look at all these souls, they look yummy."

"No Ragnornok, these people want to be my friends." Crona informed as she stood up.

"You were a lot bigger before." Kami commented.

"Well, you can feel closer to him now that he can't hurt us." Maka informed.

Ragnorok looked at the raven haired girl with a hoodie tied around her waist, "Kaminari, huh?" Ragnorok used Crona's hand to flip up Kami's open stomach shirt.

"What the hell?" Kid yelled.

"You dirty pervert! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kami screamed after fixing her shirt.

Crona screamed and curled back into a ball in the corner.

Kid sighed and grabbed Kami by the back of her shirt collar and dragged her out of the cell.

"Don't mind my sister, she over reacts. Trust me, she won't kill you." Akihiko informed.

Maka helped Crona up, "Come on, we're gonna show you around the academy."

"O-okay." Crona followed everyone out of the cell and into the halls.

* * *

"Have a sip of your tea." Lord Death insisted.

The female death god shook her head.

"Aww, don't tell me you're a coffee drinker." Lord Death pouted.

Kaminari shook her head.

"Something's been bothering you."

Kaminari stayed silent.

"Aww, come on. You can talk to me."

Kaminari didn't respond.

"I'm practically your Chichiue, you can tell me what's bothering you." Lord Death patted her head.

Kami fixed her hair and put her hands in her lap.

"Hmm, this conversation is getting really one sided." Lord Death commented in his playful voice.

"Getting? It's been one-sided!" Spirit informed.

"Kami does this have something to do with your mother?" Lord Death questioned.

No response.

"JUST TELL US WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU ALREADY!" Spirit shouted at Kaminari.

"Shinigami-Chop!" Lord Death gave Spirit a Shinigami-Chop to the skull.

Spirit groaned as he was next seen on the floor.

"That's not the way to handle it." Lord Death said.

Kami let a quick giggled slip.

"Well, that's a start." Lord Death said in response, "We'll start by having you say what you want."

Kami kept shut, she lowered her head letting her loose hair fall in front of her face.

"Hmp, wh-"

"Lord Death..." Kaminari whispered.

"Yes Kami?" Lord Death answered.

"I don't belong at the academy..." Kami gripped her jean pockets.

"Now what make you think that?" Lord Death questioned.

"I'm the daughter of the Kishin Chiya. I was raised by her along with being trained. I was taught to feed my weapon human souls." Kami informed.

"But did you?" Spirit leaned closer to her.

"No, I-I didn't. And Spirit, stay outta my face." Kami pushed Spirit away, "And my madness is coming back. The black blood is speeding up the progression."

"Well, that means you're no Kishin. You collect evil souls, not human ones." Lord Death encouraged.

"No, I'm just as filthy as she is for doing her bidding." Kaminari said, head lowered and hair covering her face, "I'm no better than her."

"Kaminari, stop talking bad about yourself!" The jet haired Shinigami stepped into view, "Have some pride in yourself! You're much better than a Kishin and you know that!"

"Why are you yelling?" Kaminari questioned.

Kid took a moment to answer, "I'm yelling because you are calling yourself a Kishin when you know damn well that you aren't! You may be her daughter but you are your own person! Stop whining and have some pride!"

Kaminari showed her right shoulder to Kid, "You know exactly what that marking means Kid!"

"It seems you have forgotten the marking on your other shoulder! It means you are also a Shinigami! You're starting to forgetting that as well!" Kid shouted.

"Luckily for you, you don't need to worry about having a Kishin as a mother!" Kami retorted.

"Kaminari Boulk, you know damn well what happened to my mother!" Kid yelled.

"At least she gave two fucks about you, Death the Kid! You know my past! My mother didn't give one shit about me or Hiko!" Kaminari yelled in response.

The young couple continued their argument.

Lord Death sighed.

"Lord Death, who exactly is Kid's mother?" Spirit questioned.

"That's a long story that we really don't talk about. I'm surprised he told Kami though." Lord Death replied.

"And why have you been acting so strange lately?" Kaminari shouted in question.

"It's because I feel helpless..." Kid confessed, "Watching you while your madness comes back and you practicing around the clock. I can't do anything to help..."

"Actually there is something you can do, Kid." Lord Death informed, "Since I do realize Kaminari does have the insanity in her coming out, it would be best for you to be near her at all times until the Kishin Chiya is defeated. Your wavelength provides a calming effect on Kami's insanity and it is best you be near her until the whole Chiya thing is sorted out."

"Lord Death, may I make a request?" Kaminari questioned.

"Sure, anything, anything at all." Lord Death replied.

"Despite my recent failure I would like to be included in any missions to do with Chiya as well as any meetings." Kaminari requested.

"You're not the only one with a bone to pick with her. Father, I would greatly appreciate it if you did the same for me." Kid requested.

"I'll include you both in the missions. I'll try my best with the meetings though." Lord Death informed.

"Thank you." The young teens simultaneously thanked before walked out of the death room.

* * *

"Lord Death, the mission to beat Chiya failed." Yumi informed, "I can still sense her godly wavelength though."

"I feel it too, it's coming closer." Stein observed, "Yet, we came here to also discuss Crona."

"Well, Crona was nice to have him our side before, we should keep him in the cell for now. Later, when he's more fit for life at the academy he may once again be a student."

The four meister's came in wielding their weapons, "Lord Death, we spotted-"

Kami was cut off by the ceiling of the Death Room being broken, "Death, look, I just came to kill Kaminari. Let me do that and I'll leave."

"Death Scythe," Spirit landed in Shinigami-Sama's hands, "Chiya, I will not let you harm a student of Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Kid wrapped his arms protectively around Kaminari, he let out an involuntary growl.

"Death the Kid, you've picked a mate. But don't you see the inevitable? Kaminari was raised by a Kishin; you are the son of Death, a peace keeper. It's Romeo and Juliet, your backgrounds are from enemy sides, you actually think you can be together?" Chiya pointed out.

"Unlike you, we aren't kishin bastards!" Hiko shouted.

"I'll have to kill you too." Chiya informed.

"At least I'll die an academy student, not a kishin bastard." Hiko retorted.

"Before you touch an academy student you will need to go through me first." Lord Death informed, his voice serious instead of playful.

"I'm flexible." Chiya opened her mouth and fired a harpoon blast at Shinigami-Sama.

Lord Death used his skull shield to block before using it to attack.

Chiya shot a blast from her harpoon in her mouth to shatter the skull shield, she then fired a blast at Lord Death.

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" Shinigami-Sama and Spirit simultaneously shouted before resonating, "Kishin hunter."

Chiya used her hands to hold the blade, she then broke it and shot several blasts from her harpoon in her mouth.

Lord Death blocked them with his skull shields and swung the scythe at Chiya. He removed her arm.

Chiya started floating in the air, she grinned as her arm grew back, "You won't kill me that easily." Chiya focused on the death scythes, weapons, and meisters observing the battle. She shot a ray from the harpoon in her mouth.

Lord Death moved and blocked the ray with his body. The smoke cleared to see Lord Death on the ground.

Chiya smirked as she landed on the ground, "Your soul should be tasty." she reopened her mouth showing the harpoon, she prepared to fire. Something sharp hit her side.

**EVIL CLIFFIE XD *Does fail evil laugh***

**Chiya: *sweatdrop* You need to work on that...**

**Me: Shuddup! I can easily kill you off, so watch your mouth!**

**Chiya: Shutting *shuts up***

**please reveiw ;D**


	19. Inside the Barrier

**From where we left off last chappie...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way.**

**Claimer: I do own Kaminari, Akihiko, Jin, Kokurai, Chiya, Iris, and the Ohayashi clan.**

Inside the Barrier; It's all on us now

"Kishin bastard, you have no right to consume innocent souls." Hiko pointed out.

"Then I bet you'll try and stop me." Chiya smirked before breaking the wall of the Death Room and landing nearby.

"Kishin bitch!" Kami yelled before following her.

Kid ran over to his father, "Father!"

"Kid, Black Star and I are going to help Kami and Hiko!" Maka called to Kid before following Kami.

"I'm going too. Kishin or not Chiya won't get away with this, or with what she did to Kami and Hiko." Kid said.

Yumi stopped Kid, "Let me establish a connection with you first, this way I can keep an eye on the fight."

"Okay." Kid said before letting Yumi establish a connection with him, he then plunged into the fight, the barrier forming closed up seconds after Kid entered.

"Die kishin bastard!" Kami shouted as she fired repeated bullets at Chiya.

Chiya fired a blast at Kami, knocking her down.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Black Star ordered.

"Right." Tsubaki morphed into the uncanny sword.

Black Star charged at Chiya but missed with his attack.

She shot a blast at him, "You are all weak!"

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" Soul and Maka simultaneously shouted before resonating. Soul's blade became rainbow colored, "Kishin hunter!"

Chiya just let it go into her shoulder and it made it halfway through her before it broke, "I'm not completely evil, I just lack fear."

Kid started shooting his pistols.

Kami struggled up, "Keep hammering her!"

Chiya shot her wavelength into the surrounding area, causing all four meisters to spit up blood and fall back, "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Kami scrambled to her feet along with her teammates, "Because we're a team!"

"Soul resonance link!" the team simultaneously shouted as Soul started playing the piano inside his soul.

Chiya shot a blast from the harpoon in her mouth at Maka, the resonance link broke.

"Kishin bitch!" Kami yelled.

Hiko morphed into a gun.

"Hiko, we're going to try death cannon." Kami informed.

"What? You can't handle that move outside of battle! What makes you think you can handle it inside of battle?" Hiko replied.

"Shut up and do what I say!" Kami ordered.

"Soul resonance!" the two simultaneously shouted.

"Guys, cover me. I'm giving this one everything Hiko and I got!" Kami called as her soul started swelling, dark shadows appeared around the two as not just one, but two cannon formed on Kami's arms.

"What the hell!" Hiko shouted in shock.

"You split yourself into two pistols! How did you do that?" Kami questioned.

"I-I don't know." Hiko responded.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop!" Kami ordered as she dropped to the ground she smirked before saying, "This is gonna be sweet!"

"No way! I'm the star of this show!" Black Star shouted.

"Look, I don't give a shit about what you want right now!" Kami informed.

"Black Star, Kami's right. If we don't beat Chiya, we'll all die." Soul added.

"Kami has the strongest soul of us all; she's putting her entire soul along with Hiko's into this attack. If this works we win, if this fails; our chances of winning this battle are one in a thousand." Maka informed.

"Not with me here!" Black Star shouted.

"Black Star, last time we fought a kishin I got stabbed cause you wouldn't obey!" Kid reminded.

"BLACK STAR I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!" Kami screamed, "Just don't let her at-"

Chiya approached Kami and pressed her hand to her stomach, she seemed to electrocute Kami as yellow lightning formed around Kami.

Kami let out an ear-piercing scream as the pain spread throughout her body, Hiko reverted back to twin pistols in her hands before changing into a scythe. Kami's body fell limp and landed on the ground.

"That's my special wavelength." Chiya said as she summoned a harpoon into her hands. She stabbed the girl in the back, she made sure it went all the way through the girl before she walked several steps away before turning to face them all again.

"K-Kami?" Maka shuttered.

"Kami!" Everyone but Chiya simultaneously shouted.

Hiko was bleeding in weapon form, "That hurt, oh god... That was anti-demon!"

Kid gasped.

"Huh?" Black Star said.

"Kami is not just a Shinigami, she's part Kishin! Powerful anti-demon wavelength can kill her!" Kid shouted in shock.

"Kami..." Maka whispered.

Kami's eyes glew a light blue as she rose to her feet, she held Hiko as a scythe in her hands. A light blue ring appeared and moved up Kami's bangs, once it reached the top and disappeared the first Sanzu line on the top of her hair was connected. Kami's soul started swelling as the next Sanzu line started connecting. By the time her last Sanzu line had connected her soul was three times it's regular size.

**DEATH ROOM...**

"Azusa, can you tell what's going on down there?" Stein questioned.

"Chiya's special wave length, it has just triggered Kami's lines of Sanzu." Yumi explained.

"How's the battle going though?" Marie asked.

"Not well, Chiya is able to block most of their attacks." Yumi informed, "We have to wait to see if the lines of Sanzu connecting will change the battle."

**BATTLE...**

Kid stood to the right of Chiya, shooting useless bullets at her.

"Let's go! Soul resonance!" Kid and the sisters simultaneously shouted as dark shadows appeared around them. Kid's soul started swelling as the two pistols became cannons on his arms.

"Death Cannon!" Kid fired his Death Cannon at Chiya with little effect.

Maka started slashing at Chiya with Soul's blade from behind, "She keeps healing."

Black Star prepared to used the enchanted sword as he stood to the left of Chiya.

"Use resonance on her!" Kid suggested

Chiya was turning every which way to block the attacks.

Kami and Hiko started resonating; dark shadows appeared around the two as Hiko's blade glew with energy and increased in size. Kami jumped in the air and prepared to slam her Shinigami Hunter, which due to the Sanzu Lines connection had four extra blades sticking from it with a red 'x' on both sides of each as well as the blade being larger than a normal Shinigami hunter, into Chiya.

"Everyone, clear the way!" Kid ordered as the meisters cleared, leaving Chiya to take the hit.

"Three incredible powers, Black Blood, the Lines of Sanzu, and Shinigami Hunter." Chiya observed before being caught in the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Kami was laying unconscious on the ground.

"Kami!" Kid yelled before running to her side. He pressed his ear to her chest, _She's alive. _Kid pointed his right arm, which had Liz as a cannon on it, at Chiya, "Demon God Chiya, regardless of being a former academy student or the mother of my mate, I will treat you as a kishin. I will claim your soul!"

"Well, you sound so loyal. But let's see how loyal you really are. You can dodge this, but if you do, your mate dies." Chiya said before opening her mouth to show the harpoon.

Kid got to his feet and stood in front of Kami. He spread out his arms, "Fire," Kid started growling involuntarily, "A Shinigami will always protect their mate no matter what the cost may be."

"Guess I'll have a little fun with this one." Chiya opened her mouth and shot a blast that sent Kid flying.

Kid hit a rock and hit the ground.

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz asked concerned.

"I-I can't move..." Kid gasped.

"He's paralyzed. Chiya's wavelength can do that." Hiko informed.

"Hm? I could have sworn that should have killed him." Chiya observed.

"I'm the star here!" Black Star shouted as he charged with the enchanted sword, he struck Chiya's side.

Chiya shot a harpoon blast at him.

Black Star was sent flying back, he hit a rock.

Chiya brought her focus to Maka and Soul, she showed the harpoon in her mouth as she prepared to fire.

"Hey, don't look at them, look at me! I'm the star, me!" Black Star shouted as many clones of him attacked Chiya.

"Useless brat!" Chiya shouted as she shot her wavelength into the surrounding area.

All but one Black Star disappeared, the remaining one threw up blood at the force, "In order to defeat you I need a reason, and this reason isn't to surpass god. This reason is that no one hurts my friend an gets away with it!"

"You think you're so though, huh?" Chiya grabbed Black Star by the collar of his shirt, she made her nail sharp and slashed a 'x' on Black Star's chest.

Black Star's blood gushed out as Chiya dropped him, he fell to the ground and a pool of blood formed around him.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki shouted as he fell.

Maka came running up to Chiya with Soul in her hands. The two started resonating before Soul's blade became large and purple, "GENIE HUNTER!"

Chiya used two hands to break the blade of the Genie Hunter.

Maka was thrown back, she struggled back up.

Chiya opened her mouth and shot a blast at Maka which Soul blocked with his body.

"Soul!" Maka screamed before making two scythes appear on her shoulders and charging at Chiya, "you bastard!" she made scythe blades appear on her ankle and slashed upwards at Chiya. She then went to another kick.

Chiya got cut on the side before she used he special wavelength to electrocute Maka until she fell to the ground, unable to move.

Hiko morphed back into a human and made a pistol appear in his hand.

Chiya rose into the air.

Hiko used the Grigori part of his soul to start flying, he started shooting at Chiya.

"Akihiko Ohayashi, you do know what happened to your family, right?" Chiya questioned.

"No, but does it look like I care?" Hiko retorted.

"I killed them, I killed them all. Then, I ate their souls, all of them. After, I kidnapped you, the one I spared, I used you to be the weapon of Kaminari. Plus, my meister didn't disappear, I killed him and ate his soul." Chiya admitted happily.

Hiko shot bullets at Chiya, "Kishin bastard. You deserve to die for taking all the innocent souls you did!"

Chiya knocked Hiko to the ground with a harpoon blast.

Hiko crashed to the ground; he hurt so bad he couldn't move.

Chiya opened her mouth and prepared for the final blow.

"Get away from my brother you kishin bastard!" Kami shouted as she scrambled to her feet and lunged herself into Chiya.

Chiya picked her up and shot her wavelength into her.

Kami fell and black needles started coming from her body, she screamed in pain.

"B-Black blood r-rejection?" Maka questioned.

"I messed up her wavelength. She'll remain like this until it becomes normal again." Chiya replied.

Kami suddenly remembered the time she fought Black Star, _I countered his wavelength, I can do it again! I can win this war!_Kami changed her wavelength back to normal and the black blood rejection ended.

"Impossible, a wavelength doesn't fix itself that quickly!" Chiya said shocked.

Kami stood there facing Chiya, she was shaking, "I was trained from the moment I was able to. I learned to counter wavelengths."

"Girl, you are afraid! Look at you, you're shaking!" Chiya pointed out.

"No!" Kami screamed as she stopped shaking, "I won't be afraid anymore! All my life I've taken the shit you gave me, I won't anymore!"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Chiya's eyes started glowing a bright red

Kami looked Chiya in the eyes, she used her wavelength to block Chiya from making a connection with her, "Because I will destroy you, I will win the seventeen year long war. Chiya, today, we fight to the death!"

"What makes you think you can win?" Chiya questioned.

"Because I am Kaminari Boulk!" Kami shouted.

"How cute, you have a name. But a name, it doesn't mean anything. All a name is is a label, it only tells people what to call you. It says nothing about you in anyway." Chiya informed as she shot her wavelength into the surrounding area.

Kami fell to the ground.

Chiya grabbed her by her hood, she electrocuted her and laughed as Kami's eyes teared up and screamed in pain.

Kami fell to the ground, her eyes closed once Chiya dropped her.

"Kami get up." Hiko ordered.

"I-I can't." Kami informed.

"Kaminari, you're going to vastly outlive me and you know that! I won't always be here to pick you up every time you fall! So get up and fight! Win the war for us, and all the innocent souls that Chiya has consumed!" Hiko shouted.

Kami's eyebrows lowered as a silent 'I'll do it'. Kami got to her feet and pressed her hand to Chiya's stomach, she shot her wavelength into Chiya.

Chiya didn't move.

"Kishin bastard, you're wrong. A name isn't a label, it's who I am." Kami replied as she stared Chiya in the eyes.

"You little bitch! You piece of garbage, what do you think gives you the right to say I'm wrong?" Chiya retorted, "Who do you think you are, you weakling?"

"I AM SHINIGAMI WEAPON KAMINARI BOULK!" Kami screamed as she bent over and midnight black and blood red scythe blades appeared on her back and below her wrists. She charged at Chiya.

"WHAT? KAMI'S A WEAPON?" her friends simultaneously questioned.

**DEATH ROOM...**

"Azusa, what's going on down there?" Stein questioned.

"This is unbelievable. Kaminari is a weapon!" Yumi said in shock.

"But I thought Kaminari was a meister." Marie pointed out.

"Kaminari must have been keeping her weapon form a secret. I wouldn't expect anything less from a girl like her." Spirit explained.

"Why would she pretend to be a meister then?" Stein questioned.

"When I first met Kaminari she was five years old. Chiya tried to kill her and Akihiko that day, Chiya was trying to make the two of them Kishins, if Kaminari showed her weapon form Chiya would have stopped at nothing to make her a Kishin. Kaminari, I could tell, doesn't ever want to be a Kishin. Look at how she was raised, I don't know if there's any reason she would want to be someone like Chiya." Spirit informed.

"Spirit, I support your theory." Stein said.

"I always knew there was something different about Kami!" Lord Death said in a playful voice.

"Look who's back." Spirit observed.

"I'm back baby!" Lord Death made a peace sign with his fingers.

"And just the same as always." Spirit said.

**BATTLE...  
**

Kami stabbed Chiya with the two scythe blades on her back.

Chiya sharpened one of her nails and slashed a 'x' on Kami's forehead.

Kami's wound let black blood stream down her face, "My blood is black." Kami let the scythe blades on her back disappear and let two form on her ankles. "This is for the sixteen years of abuse!" Kami gave Chiya an uppercut letting the scythe blade cut her throat and chin.

"You little bitch, how long have you been a weapon?" Chiya questioned a she tried to punch Kami but was blocked by one of Kami's scythe blades. Chiya then took a hand and pressed it to Kami's heart.

Kami's eyes narrowed, she gasped before being sucked into Chiya's hand.

"KAMI!" Everyone simultaneously shouted in shock.

Chiya let a maniacal out before her eyes narrowed and she gasped. Her body fell to her hands and knees.

**Another cliffie! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed part one of the battle w**

**reviews please!**


	20. Inside a Kishin's Soul

**Here is the next chappie of my fanfic. starting from where the cliffie left off...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way**

**claimer: I do own Kaminari, Akihiko, Jin, Kokurai, Chiya, Iris, and the Ohayashi clan/weapon type**

Inside a Kishin's Soul; Secrets Revealed?

Kami stood on the hard water and stared Chiya straight in the eyes.

"What makes you think you can look at me like that?" Chiya yelled.

Kami smirked, she said nothing as a scythe appeared in her hands.

"Answer me you little bitch!" Chiya screamed as a harpoon appeared in her hand.

Kami's smile became devious, her eyes didn't leave Chiya's.

"Those eyes, that look." Chiya muttered, "It reminds me of your weapon family member."

"Akihiko, the sole survivor of the Ohayashi clan. A multi-weapon of special bloodline that inherits the abilities of both parents, impossible to resonate with, and can provide great power with the perfect meister." Kami responded.

"No not him, the Evans kid." Chiya said.

"Evans? As in Soul Evans?" Kami questioned.

"Yes, him." Chiya confirmed.

"Soul and I aren't related!" Kami denied, swinging her arm as she said so.

"You little dumb bitch, I'm Evans's aunt, the family disowned me when they found out I had no musical talent what-so-ever and that I was a weapon!" Chiya informed.

"So what if Soul is related to me?" Kami charged at Chiya holding the scythe in her hands.

Chiya used the harpoon to block.

"He's been more family to me than you ever have. Even if we had no idea of any relation!" Kami used her hand to push Chiya away.

"You imperfect piece of shit!" Chiya shouted as she use the blade of the harpoon to slash Kami's neck.

Kami touched her neck, "M-my blood... it's red?"

"Dumb bitch, this is my soul. I control what happens!" Chiya informed.

"Don't call me that," Kami growled, "I don't deserve that treatment!"

"What makes you think that?" Chiya knocked Kami to the ground.

Kami looked up, "Because I deserve respect, kishin bastard."

Chiya pressed the blade of the harpoon to Kami's face, she pressed the blade harder and slid it across her cheek, "You are garbage."

"No I'm not." Kami replied.

Chiya shot a blast at Kami.

Kami got sent into the air and hit the ground on her side several times before coming to a stop on her stomach.

Chiya stabbed Kami in the back.

Kami looked up at Chiya with pain in her eyes. Tears creased her eyes as she fought to hold back a scream of pain.

"The pain in your eyes, those tears." Chiya said, "It reminds me of those years where I could do whatever I wanted to you. I would watch you shed tears and blood, and I would beat you harder, and harder each time until you could perform the move perfectly."

"Did you care any bit of how I felt? No! You showed no mercy." Kami said faintly, "Kishin bastard, kishin bastard."

Chiya kicked Kami's jaw sending her up into air, Chiya then pointed at airborne Kami.

Kami felt things grab her wrists, arms, and neck. Her eyes shifted, "My dark shadows..."

"That's right, in my soul I can use your own powers against you. Now, you die." Chiya said.

"If I... die here... you can't... eat my... soul... if you kill... me here... my soul... It will shatter." Kami struggled to say as the dark shadows tightened around her neck.

"You are nothing but a creation, and you have outlived your use. If this shatters your soul, so be it. Die!" Chiya ran the blade of the harpoon into Kami's heart.

Kami coughed up blood and her eyes narrowed, her body fell limp.

Chiya pulled the bloody harpoon out of Kami, "I am a kishin, and I am to show no mercy or regret."

Kami's body fell onto the hard water.

**OUTSIDE...**

"Her soul wavelength..." Kid's eyes teared up.

"It's gone..." Maka started crying.

"No, she can't be..." Tsubaki clutched Black Star's clothes.

"Damn it Kaminari, you've always gotten back up no matter if she shot you or stabbed you or whatever the fuck she did to you. Get back up, GET THE FUCK UP!" Hiko shouted.

"Wait, I-I'm picking up something." Kid informed.

"I'm going in!" Maka said before she tried to get up.

"It won't work, I've seen Chiya do this to Kami before, they are most likely battling." Hiko muttered, "Kami is Chiya's daughter, that is the reason she has a wavelength of a kishin mixed with a Shinigami. So, it can be said that she is half-Shinigami half-Kishin, the kishin wavelength in her allows her to enter Chiya's soul."

**DEATH ROOM...**

"So, what are you saying Lord Death?" Marie questioned.

"Only Kami can stop the Kishin Chiya." Lord Death repeated.

"Only her?" Stein questioned.

"Yep, Kaminari is the only one. Only one." Lord Death confirmed.

"I don't understand, why is Kaminari Boulk the only one who can defeat Chiya?" Stein questioned.

"She's Chiya's daughter if you have not forgotten. She is able to go into Chiya's soul and fight the wavelength. So, in simple terms she is the only one connected to Chiya so she is the only one with the ability to defeat her. The truth is, Kaminari wasn't created. Chiya actually bore her, and Kami does actually have a father who is a Shinigami." Lord Death informed.

"So she is a Shinigami-Kishin hybrid?" Marie questioned.

"Yeppers! Which means Kami is a god. Even if she doesn't know it." Lord Death informed.

"You allowed a Kishin into the academy?" Yumi shouted in shock.

"Now now, it's not her fault that she's half-kishin, is it? We don't pick our parents. Besides, would you have even suspected her of being half kishin? Also, her full power won't show for at least a couple hundred years and as long as she is with the academy we can make sure her power won't be abused. She is completely loyal to the DWMA as well." Lord Death defended the young female god mix.

"I trust her, when I first met her her wavelength seemed to only be that of a Shinigami." Stein informed.

"Yes, luckily somehow Kid's wavelength calms the Kishin side of her so much that it cannot be even seen. Anyways, that is the main reason only she can beat Chiya. Kaminari can match Chiya's wavelength." Lord Death informed.

"Kaminari has determination and courage to face fears; something most of us don't have." Kokurai said as she walked into the Death Room, "She beat a wielder of Excalibur, she beat her fears, she can beat Chiya."

"Kokurai is correct there; Kaminari is a soul who won't back down and will die before she let anything happen to anyone." Spirit agreed.

"Wait, isn't Kaminari is Chiya's soul at the moment? How can she fight while inside the soul and without a meister to wield her?" Marie questioned.

"Because Kid is there." Lord Death informed, "Kid and Hiko are the only two who can match their wavelengths to Kami's down there. Out of the two Kid is the only meister, so as long as he is conscious Kami can fight inside Chiya's soul."

"So, everything rests on Kaminari..." Mifune said as Angela sat on his shoulder.

**BATTLE...**

_Hey Kami_, Kid thought to Kaminari, _remember the first time we met? I think I'm starting to._

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_"You're awake!" Lord Death cheered as Kaminari opened her eyes._

_"We thought we were going to lose you." Spirit informed, "I'm Spirit by the way."_

_"I think I have someone who would like to meet you. This is my son." Lord Death said._

_Stein lowered the medical bed._

_Kaminari sat up to see a young boy with three identical stripes on the left side of his hair, but not the right._

_"Hi! I'm Death the Kid, but my friends and family call me Kid." Kid said, "What's your name?"_

_"Oh, I'm Kaminari Boulk." Kaminari informed._

_"Kaminari, that's pretty long. Do you have a nickname?" Kid asked._

_Kaminari shook he head, "No, Spirit named me just before I passed out."_

_"How about, Kami?" Kid suggested._

_"Kami, I like that." Kaminari informed._

_"Okay," Kid smiled, "Kami it is!"_

_Kaminari smiled_.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

_Yeah_, Kaminari responded in her thoughts, _You gave me my nickname didn't you?_

_Yes, Kami means god, Kaminari means thunder. You are more than a creation, you are thunder,_Kid responded in thought to Kami.

**CHIYA'S SOUL...**

Kami pressed her hands to the hard water and lifted the top half of her body up. Her arms shook as she struggled to support the weight, she spit up blood before saying, "You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong. YOU'RE WRONG! I'm not just a creation!"

Chiya turned to face her.

"A creation is made to serve and have no free will. It is then killed when it's no longer of use. Sure I was created, but I have free will, I stopped serving you the day you left, I am still alive. What does that make me?"

"You, you, you are a failure!"

"But I am a weapon, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I wanted a kishin." Chiya pressed her hand to her face, "Don't look at me with those eyes."

Kami got to her feet, she looked up at Chiya with understanding in her eyes, "I think I understand now."

Chiya kicked Kami in the stomach, "You don't understand anything, you are just a dumb child."

Kami threw up some blood at the force as she became air born and came to a stop on the hard water after hitting it on her side several times, "You wanted a kishin, so you teamed up with some witches."

Chiya kicked Kami's back with her heel, "You can read that in a book!"

Kami's voice became gentle and soft, "I wasn't a weapon, that made you lose your hope of getting the powerful kishin you three wanted."

"Stop talking to me with that voice, it pains me." Chiya placed her hand to her face.

"The other two didn't want me, so you got stuck with me. You went through hell to find me the perfect weapon. You killed off the whole Ohayashi clan except Akihiko."

"I killed them all, that's a bad thing!" Chiya reminded before using Kami's dark shadow to lift Kami up and holder her there by the wrists, ankles, and neck.

"You trained me, all the abuse; it gave me a strong soul. I became the first person to resonate with a member of the Ohayashi clan, from here is where I piece it all together..." Kami continued.

"Stop talking!" Chiya made the dark shadows tighten their grip.

"I was created a weapon but only practiced in my soul. I'm pretty sure you have something against Lord Death, so you wanted me and Hiko to spy on the DWMA. Instead I fell in love with Death the Kid, now you feel that there is no use left for me so you need to kill me." Kami's face started to turn a bit bluish.

"You think you are so smart, well you know what, you actually are my daughter! Plus, your father is a Shinigami, making you a Kishin Shinigami hybrid with a Shinigami soul! Now, your knowledge and power is a danger," Chiya informed, "I must kill you."

"So, the creation thing was a cover up?" Kaminari questioned.

"Precisely, as I said before, I was fifteen at the time. I took off and never told your father so you would be a kishin. I said you were created so no one would stop me. Iris and Medusa agreed to help so they could make you a kishin." Chiya responded, "Now you die!"

"Fine, I know my soul will shatter so you cannot consume it." Kami broke free of the shadows, "Then again, I'm not one for losing fights!" Kami made a scythe appear in her hands, she looked at it in dismay as it still had the Sanzu lines on the pole. She then stared Chiya in the eyes with determination, "Let me rephrase what I said before, Chiya, today you die!"

"If you ins-" Chiya was cut off but something grabbing at her.

Kami smirked.

Chiya looked at the stripes in Kami's hair, "The Sanzu lines, you activated them yourself?"

"Many things can happen in a soul, but once I leave your soul it will be like it never happened." Kami pointed at Chiya and the shadow arms tightened on Chiya, "I have a friend who showed me that I am more than a creation, I am Kaminari, Kaminari means thunder. I am thunder!"

The shadow arms ripped Chiya apart.

"Where is her soul?" Kami questioned.

**EVIL CLIFFIE!**

**WOW, The Kishin spills the truth. Poor Kaminari must be so confused.**

**Kaminari and Soul are cousins cause out of every fanfic I've read with OCs related to cannons it's always there brother or sister or (ugh) twin that breaks the orgininal story-line, NEVER there cousin. besides, it's not like characters talk about their cousins so it's not really dissrupting the original plot or the plot of this fanfic. Besides, whenever I rp as Kaminari she's not always very nice to Soul, she needs to learn to be nicer to him, plus it's gonna be fun making jokes about it (in the fanfic and outside of it). It also explains why Kami is a scythe I guess. well, that's just my mini rant of what makes cannon relation sue-ish (being like the twin/sibling).**

**I need reveiws ! I need them or I will explode! that happens to me sometimes... (that's an invader zim thing execpt Gir was talking about Tacos)**


	21. The Last Burst of Courage

**Hey everyone, sorry for the terribly long absence. I went to the Cayman islands fro a week then the day after I come back I had marching band camp for a week which is twelve hours a day for a week, I got horrible sun burn too, ugh. I'm too pale to tan, I just burn...**

**on a brighter note: I am back with the next and latest chapter of my fanfic, so starting from where the cliffie left off...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters in any way what so ever, got it, got it, good!**

**Claimer: But I do own Kaminari Boulk, Akihiko Ohayashi, Jin Ingrid, Kokurai Young, Chiya Boulk, Iris, and the Ohayashi weapon type/clan**

The Last Burst Of Courage; I am Thunder!

Kaminari felt something force her from the soul, she found herself flying out of Chiya's hand and landing in her weapon form.

"Now, you will die!" Chiya still had the wounds from the battle in her soul, but she was still intact.

Kami changed back into her Shinigami form, her wounds were still there as well but her blood was black again. Kami made scythe blades appear on her arms and legs.

"How long have you been a weapon?" Chiya repeated.

"Didn't I already explain myself? I was a weapon the whole time! I kept it a secret to protect everyone around me." Kami slashed Chiya with a scythe blade on her leg, "That's for sixteen years of neglect!"

"What a rebel, but you're a full blown freak." Chiya shot a blast from her harpoon at Kami.

Kami used her wavelength to block the attack before she used one of the scythe blades on her arms to slash Chiya diagonally across the chest, "That's for the sixteen years of starvation!"

Chiya tried to block with her hand but her fingers got sliced off, "I-I can't block?"

"I didn't tell you? You aren't the only one with a special wavelength. When I hit you with my wavelength I made yours significantly less, causing you to be much weaker." Kami explained.

Chiya grabbed Kami by the neck and squeezed, "What makes you feel so strong?"

"I don't feel strong, I may be a god, but that doesn't make me strong." Kami replied.

Chiya growled and spit in her face, "Don't lie to me! Your wavelength turned godly once you exited my soul!"

"I'm a god, but I am still a child. My lines of Sanzu are incomplete, that makes me a child." Kami explained.

"You are just some weak child." Chiya insulted.

Kami pulled off Chiya's grip on her neck with her hands; she fell to ground landing on her feet. She put her hand out in front of Chiya and turned her head, "Yes, I know I'm weak, that I'm only a child, I have fears, I have likes, I have dislikes, things we all have."

"I know one of your fears...pain." Chiya shot a harpoon blast at Kami's chest.

Kami was sent back flying, she hit a rock and hit the ground.

" Out of everyone, a young Shinigami-kishin hybrid, a child, is my final opponent. Well, now, it's time I eat your soul." Chiya's eyes starting glowing a fierce red.

Kami threw up blood, "Touch me and I'll shatter my soul!"

"Girl, do you know what a risk it is, to prepare to shatter your soul? You could shatter it on accident." Chiya reminded.

"I know," Kami got to her feet and observed her surroundings, her friends were al injured. She, a young Shinigami-Kishin hybrid, never even given a name by her mother was the last one standing. She sighed pitifully, "but I let so many make sacrifices for me. I let so many die and get injured to protect me, I let my friends follow me in here and now they are all injured. I don't deserve to be called a god. I don't deserve to be Death the Kid's mate. I don't even deserve to be the meister of an Ohayashi weapon. None of this wpuld of happened if i hadn't joined the academy, if I had just died that day, when I was no older than five, everyone would unharmed. Things would be better for everyone if I was never born. I'm a failure." Kaminari's eyes teared up, "I'm an imperfection that couldn't even protect her friends, or even her mate. I should just die. And I'll die here, killing you." the tears left Kami's eyes, "But before I die, you will! And if I die, dying protecting the ones I care about is more honorable than watching them die!"

"What is she doing?" Kid muttered.

"You're back on your feet again?" Chiya questioned, "Well, that won't before long."

A wind started blowing in a circular pattern around Kami, her soul was swelling.

Chiya shot a harpoon beam at Kami.

The red energy seemed to consume Kami, when the blast cleared her soul was seen around her, Kami was unharmed, "If I die, I know I'll die protecting those I care about..."

"What?" Chiya questioned before firing another beam and watching the same outcome.

Kami started charging at Chiya, "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Chiya shot harpoon blasts but found them all blocked by Kami's wavelength.

"I won't hold back!" Kami shouted.

"What makes you think you will defeat me? You are just a child!" Chiya pointed out.

"No, she's not just a child..." Kid muttered.

"She's more than that..." Hiko added.

"She is Kaminari..." Maka continued.

"She is..." Tsubaki muttered.

"Thunder!" everyone, except for Soul and Black Star who were unconcious, simultaneously shouted.

"You're all putting faith in something as stupid as a girl's, name, her label?" Chiya questioned.

Kami continued charging toward Chiya, "I will defeat you!"

"No, not her name. The girl herself." Maka clarified.

"Why would you put faith in a fragile girl like her? She has a couple Shinigami powers, so what? She's just a weak g-" Chiya was cut off.

"This is for all the innocent souls you have claimed!" Kami took the scythe blade on her right arm and stabbed Chiya right through the heart.

"Kaminari, you are thunder, the thunder that showed me the error I've done. Gonemisai, watashi o yurushite kudasai, musume..." Chiya closed her eyes.

"Yurushite ageru, hahaue..." Kami forgave.

Chiya's body turned to ashes as Kami removed the scythe from Chiya's heart. Only her soul remained, a scarlet red.

Kami let the black blood still roll down her face and Chiya's blood drip off the scythe blades on her arms and legs. She picked up the soul and hugged it as she closed her eyes, "Hahaue…" she broke from the pose and placed it in front of Hiko, "We won the war."

Hiko found himself able to move his arm, he stuffed Chiya's soul in his mouth and swallowed.

"I'm too weak to fight Iris like this, I'm going to use the black blood to it's full extent. I'm about to go into madness." Kami let her eyes fill with madness before glowing red, she smiled crazily, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Woah." Kid gasped.

"I'm gonna kill you Iris!" Kami informed as she started running, she stopped in her tracks as a rose bud broke through the ground.

The rose bud unraveled to reveal Iris, "Girl, you will die now!" Iris sent out flexible steams to attack Kami.

Kami broke them by slicing them with the scythe blade on her left arm, Kami bent over and made two scythe blades appear on her back, she charged at Iris, slashing all the thorny steams being sent at her. Kami lunged herself right into Iris. She started swinging her scythe blades crazily, "Oo, Chiya, didn't I kill you?" Kami lunged herself into Iris again.

Iris hit Kami back onto the ground.

Kami landed next to Hiko, her scythe blades shattered, "I need my scythie."

Hiko obeyed and landed in Kami's hands as a scythe.

"Soul resonance!" Kami and Hiko shouted together as dark shadows appeared around them, Hiko's blade became blue and purple as it increased in size. The dark shadows cleared as Kami jumped in the air.

"Oo, Genie hunter! It's so pretty" Kami shouted as she landed down, hitting Iris with the genie hunter.

"But I'm not completely evil." Iris reminded.

Kami fell back after the blade broke, she breathed heavily before laughing mechanically. Kami got up, she was wobbling, barely able to stay on her own feet as the madness overwhelmed her, "I need my pistol, it's shiny. I'ma use my whole soil with time."

"Right." Hiko changed into twin pistols.

"Soul resonance!" The two shouted together as dark shadows surrounded them and Kami's soul swelled up. Hiko formed two cannons on Kami's arms, Kami dropped into a squat and the shadows cleared.

She pointed the cannons at Iris, "Death cannon. Oo, scary shadows." she fired, after the explosion cleared Iris's soul was next to the pair's unconscious bodies.

"No..." Tears formed in Maka's eyes.

"I hear their wavelengths, they're alive." Tsubaki informed.

Liz and Patty felt the worry in Kid's soul, "Kid, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kid moved his arm to help himself up, "Chiya's paralyzation wore off, I can move again."

Soul blinked his eyes open, "Woah, what did I miss here?"

"Just about the most epic battle in history." Liz informed, "We'll explain it all once we get Hiko and Kami some help."

**KAMINARI'S SOUL...  
**

Hiko watched black blood start filling the room, he opened a door and ran down a flight of stairs as the black blood followed. Hiko opened several doors until he opened one that lead into a square room.

"Hey Hiko!" Kami chirped as she closed the door behind Hiko.

"Kami?" Hiko questioned.

"Who'd you expect?" Kami asked, "In the box on the table next to me is the strength of my soul. Can you open it so we can both wake up?"

A key appeared in Hiko's hand.

"No, Hiko. It's the real Kami in here! I took Soul's advice and locked part of my soul in a box! The demon wants to eat my soul!" The Kami in the box yelled.

"Before I open this box answer this question; how old was I when I first met Death the Kid?" Hiko questioned.

"Five." Kami said.

"You're not Kami. Kami would have answered by saying; 'Hiko, we met Kid-kun when we were five'. Plus, a few other things; Kami closed the door behind me; the real Kami would never close the door behind someone. Also, there are three stripes on only one side of your head; the real Kami's stripes are connected when she's inside her soul. Tell me, who are you?" Hiko responded.

"Nice job Hiko!" Kami congratulated.

Kami outside the box morphed into the demon.

"I'll do exactly what Maka did when Soul was trapped!" Hiko called before opening the box, he went inside and wrapped his arms around Kami to shield her from the black blood. They then found themselves in a room with only a round table, the demon, and themselves.

Kami picked up the demon, which was now four inches tall. She lifted him over her opened mouth.

"You're gonna eat him?" Hiko questioned, face pale and eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm a weapon, aren't I?" Kami pointed out, "And he's part of me, so..." Kami swallowed the demon in one gulp.

"Just like Soul did." Hiko reminded.

The room started morphing into a beach like setting, two bulletin boards stood there. Kami ran to one and pulled off a tack and a picture of Soul, she then ran up to the other board and put the picture on it.

"What are the boards about?" Hiko questioned.

"Oh, come over here!" Kami beckoned her sibling over with her finger.

Hiko obeyed, the board Kami was near had pictures of her cousins, her aunt, uncle, Chiya, himself, and one of Soul.

"This is my family board!" Kami smiled.

"Soul is related to you?"

"Chiya is Soul's aunt; she was disowned and adopted by the Boulks! He's family now!"

"But that means he's my family too."

"Yep! Come on, we should get going. You can visit another time, I'll show you the friends board then."

The partners faded from the setting…

* * *

Kami blinked her eyes open and let out a groan.

"She's awake!" Maka called before everyone rushed over.

"You scared us all, you've been out for about twenty-four hours" Kid informed.

"You shocked us too, can't believe you've been a weapon the whole time." Liz admitted.

"I was protecting everyone around me by not telling anyone." Kami explained.

"You didn't tell me I missed Kami confessing she's a weapon! Show me!" Soul shouted.

Kami lifted her arm and made a scythe blade appear on it.

"Damn, you have just reached number eleven out of ten on Soul Eater's coolness scale." Soul informed.

"Thanks, I think." Kami replied.

"Kaminari, you know that you are the first Shinigami to be a weapon." Yumi informed.

"Awesome!" Kami shouted.

"Kami, once you and Hiko are recovered I have something for you." Kid informed.

"Thanks Kid-kun." Kami smiled, "I feel like I can relax now, I don't have to worry about Chiya anymore now."

Lord Death came bouncing in, "Howdy, Howdy, Howdy! How are our nine heroes?"

"Hero?" Kami questioned.

"Chiya has eaten many souls, including Shinigami souls. She is not easy to kill." Lord Death informed, "Plus, you shocked us when you turned out to be a weapon."

"I kept it a secret to protect everyone." Kami confessed.

"We should all have a big party celebrating us defeating Chiya!" Patty suggested.

"Great idea Patty." Liz completed.

"Well you should let Kami rest, she'll be able to leave later today." Lord Death said before leaving to go back to his mirror.

Maka hugged Kami, "I couldn't be more proud to call you my best friend."

"Maka, you're getting clingy again." Soul pointed out.

Maka let go, she stared at the scars on Kaminari's body. She reached out to touch them. She retracted her hand when Kami looked at her, "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Plus, I have more." Kami said. "I also have two markings," she moved her arm so a marking could be seen on the shoulder "This one, I got when I was born. All Shinigami have one. Even Kiddo does." she put he arm back to where is was before and moved jer other arm, "This one means I am a Kishin by birth." she put her arm back and pointed to a scar on her side, "Unknown attacker." he pointed to a scar on her stomach that was slightly off center." I think I just got this one. One on my back was Crona. The one going across my stomach is from a mission along with the one going diagonal. The rest are all from Chiya or battle training."

Kid's head fell down a bit, his bangs covered his eyes from sight.

"Kiddo, none of them are your fault." Kami assured.

Kid nodded in acknowledgement.

"We'll let you rest now." Maka chirped.

"Okay, see you guys later." Kami called as they left.

**They defeated her, woot! There will be a few more chapters after this; I promise.**

**Please rev- *points to left* OH MY GOD! PINK DUCK! *throws self into bus window hopping over my bffl***

**my bestie: *looks up from book* Huh? WTH?**

**(it's an inside joke, you have to be in my marching band to get it)**

***sits back down* where was I?**

**my bestie: You were asking for reviews...**

**me: oh, right! please review, the marching band rocked their first performance of the season yesterday so can I have reviews as a present, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?**

**well, bye bye for now!  
**


	22. The Hundredth Soul

**as I promised another chappie! There will be either one or two after this one yeah I'm running out of plot...**

** Disclaimer: I'm too lazy... BS, You do it.**

**black Star: I AM THE GREAT BL-**

**Kaminari: *hits on BS on head with a chair* Shut the fuck up already! you're wanna-be-ness is too annoying!**

**Me: Then you do it Kami.**

**Kaminari: Fuck no!**

**Me: Yeah, cause you'd rather be making out with your boyfriend.**

**Kid: *blushes***

**Kaminari: *blushes* No...**

**Me: Tsubaki, can you do it?**

**Tsubaki: Okay. Misa does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in anyway. She does own Kaminari, Akihiko, Jin, Kokurai, Iris, Chiya, and the Ohayashi clan/weapon type.**

**Kaminari: Since when have you _owned _me?**

**Soul: She's said it every chapter, you only noticed now? Wow, you're oblivious.**

**Kaminari: *whacks Soul on head with chair* Shut up for a bit!**

**Akihiko: Where do you keep getting chairs from?**

**Kid: It's anime, almost anything can happen.**

**Akihiko: True.**

**Kaminari: *holding another chair* What?**

The Hundredth Soul; will Hiko become a Death Scythe?**  
**

Hiko sat on the couch of their apartment, he looked at Kami who joined him.

"We're finally out of that hospital." Hiko said.

"Yep." Kaminari smiled.

"Hey, Kami." Hiko said.

"Yeah?" Kami replied.

"Since you're a weapon and all, you're not going to quit being my meister, are you?" Hiko questioned.

Kami hit Hiko playfully on the head, "Of coarse not. Besides, I couldn't have defeated Chiya without you, and without you where would I be right one if I had survived Chiya? I'd be completely insane, but thanks to you, I'm not. Don't worry, I won't quit being your meister."

"Thanks onee-chan." Hiko thanked.

"Welcome." Kami smiled.

* * *

Kaminari sat on a windowsill in the apartment she shared with her brother. She was wearing the same black nightgown Tsubaki had bought her for her birthday. Kaminari sighed before her weapon came into view rubbing his eyes.

"Kami, you alright?" Hiko questioned.

"They all know now, what will they think of me?" Kaminari sighed and buried her face into her knees.

"Kami..." Hiko sighed before continuing, "You never let the opinions of other's hurt you before, don't let that change now."

"But the academy despises Kishin, how will they react now that they know the daughter of a Kishin is actually attending...?" Kaminari asked, face still buried.

"Kami, if you're that worried let me tell you this; the only people who will think less of you are shallow whores. Look, when you woke up, Maka was hugging you, Kid was as in love with you as ever, Tsubaki was smiling, Soul called you cool, Liz and Patty were glad and telling you how worried they were, and if BS was conscious I'm sure he would have been glad too, even if he wouldn't admit it." Hiko said to his sister.

"Y-you sure?" Kami muttered through her clothing.

"Hell, the only people who will think less of you are shallow whores. Look our friends knew you were Chiya's daughter before the battle, they thought no less of you."

"Heh, friend, you haven't used that term and meant it for a long time."

"Guess not, look, Kami, get some sleep, we might have a busy day tomorrow." Hiko yawned.

"Okay, night Nii-San." Kami said before leaving the windowsill and hopping into her bed.

Hiko smiled at her before leaving for his room.

Kaminari dozed off.

* * *

Kami walked next to Hiko in the hallway to meet their friends on the roof.

"Hey Kami!" Maka greeted as she grabbed Kami and Hiko's wrists and pulled them onto the roof.

"Kami-chan, Hiko, over here." Kid called from the roof.

Kami and Hiko ran over to Kid.

Kid opened a hand and made a soul appear in it, "I believe this soul belongs to you."

"A witch's soul?" Kami questioned.

"It's Iris's soul, you killed her." Kid placed the soul in Kami's hand.

"Hiko'll be a death scythe!" Kami cheered.

"And we're all here to watch." Tsubaki informed.

"Well, this is it Hiko." Kami placed the soul in Hiko's hand.

Hiko opened his mouth and grabbed the soul from its top. Hiko stuffed it in his mouth and swallowed, "I-I feel so different..."

"Welcome to Death Scythehood." Soul said.

* * *

Kaminari approached her friends with Akihiko following.

Kid hugged her.

The weapon-meister pair greeted their friends before engaging in conversation. Kaminari heard whispers behind he back.

"That girl, she's the one."

"I heard she's the Kishin's daughter."

"Yeah, her name is Candy or something."

"Why do they allow a Kishin in the academy?"

"I don't know. I heard she's Kid's girlfriend. I guess that's why."

"She shouldn't be allowed, that girl's a Kishin!"

Kaminari sighed sadly.

Kid placed a hand on Kami's shoulder.

Kami looked up at him.

"It's fine. They don't know you as well as we do. You're not a Kishin, Kami-chan."

Kaminari, "I've lost the trust of so many though."

"You may have lost trust and friends," Kid gestured to their group of friends as he continued, "But the bonds that mean the most to you have grown stronger. Am I right?"

Kaminari smiled at him, "You are. I'm not Kishin and the bonds here are the important ones."

* * *

Kaminari spun the basketball on her index finger, "Okay everyone, ready to play?"

"Kami-chan, are you sure you want to play? You still haven't fully recovered, my father said to let your wounds heal and refrain if physical activity." Kid had his hands on Kami's shoulders.

"Kiddo, I'll be fine. And if I get hurt you don't need take care of me." Kami replied.

"You know I will anyway." Kid whispered in her ear.

"Save that for bed will ya?" Black Star snorted.

"Shut up black Star!" Kami yelled before dribbling the ball, "Let's play, captains are Black Star and Soul."

Stein, Marie, and Spirit took seats on the bench while the children discussed teams.

"They just all almost got killed by a kishin and look at them, playing basketball." Marie observed with a laugh.

"I've always been so surprised at how carefree kids can be, especially Kaminari and Akihiko." Stein responded.

"They just fought the biggest battle of their lives so far, they're trying to regain a sense of normalcy. As for Kami and Hiko, they were abused for sixteen years of their lives, now that Chiya is dead they can try to have a normal life." Spirit informed.

The ball had just hit Kami in the face and knocked her over, the teachers laughed as Kid fussed over her.

"Well, at least he's very caring towards her." Marie smiled.

"I'm still in question on how Kaminari thinks. She's able to push all her fears out of the way to complete something. How her mind works fascinates me." Stein smirked and pulled out a scalptal from his pocket.

Spirit knocked it out of Stein's hand, "No dissecting these two, Stein."

"But she's the first Shinigami-Kishin!" Stein argued.

"No, they don't need you dissecting them." Spirit said before going back to watching the students.

* * *

"We've completed our mission." Kami informed as she and Hiko bowed.

"You have successfully collected ninety-nine kishin eggs and the soul of one witch. Congratulations. As promised, I will make Akihiko Ohayashi my personal weapon." Lord Death informed.

"Hear that Hiko? You're a death scythe!" Kami cheered.

"Holy shit, this is so fucking awesome!" Hiko shouted in glee.

Everyone in the audience started clapping.

"Nine months ago we were still being raised by a kishin, look at us now. I'm the first Shinigami to have black blood and first to be a weapon, and you're a death scythe. We've come a long way, haven't we?" Kami smiled.

"We sure have." Hiko confirmed.

Kami ran up to Kid and hugged him tight.

"You did great, Hiko's been talking about becoming a death scythe since I met you, for the second time at least. And I always knew you would do it." Kid said before letting go.

After a couple minutes the clapping died down and people started leaving.

Kami and Kid turned to leave along with Hiko.

"Kid, Kami, may I have a word with the two of you?" Lord Death said in a playful voice.

"Sure," Kid turned around along with Kami, "What is it father?"

"Well, the Shinigami council is meeting because of the defeation of Chiya, and I would like the both of you to attend." Lord Death informed.

Kami's eyes narrowed.

"Father, are you sure? I mean, isn't the council for the adult Shinigami?" Kid questioned.

"Or those who have proven themselves worthy enough." Lord Death informed.

Kami bowed, "This is an honor, Lord Death."

* * *

"Hey Kid, when's the Shinigami council meeting?" Kami questioned.

"This evening I believe." Kid answered.

"Everyone, take your seats. Class is about to begin." Stein informed as the noise died down, "Today's lesson will be teaching you how to fight in groups that are not yor soul resonance link teams."

Kami sighed and started drawing.

"The following students are to come to the front of the classroom; Jin Ingrid with his weapon Abbey Martin, Kokurai Young, and Kaminari Boulk." Stein explained.

The students obeyed, Akihiko got up to follow Kami.

"Akihiko Ohayashi, you will stay up there. Kaminari might destroy the classroom wielding a death scythe." Stein informed.

"Do you really think I'm that destructive?" Kami questioned.

"You have the top resonating skills of the class, sadly you cannot resonate with anyone that doesn't have anti-demon wavelength or you risk spreading your black blood." Stein informed.

"I know that, let's just get to the lesson." Kami rolled her eyes.

"For this lesson you will work together, I will let you attack me." Stein turned the screw in his head slightly, "Give it your best, I'll dissect you all."

"Creepy..." all the students in the front, except for Kami, simultaneously responded.

"You think he'll ever get over that?" Kami questioned instead.

"What are we waiting for?" Kokurai changed her leg into a chainsaw and lifted it slightly above the floor.

"Your meisterless friend is right, attack me or you fail the class." Stein said.

"I just beat the kishin Chiya, the witch Iris, created a death scythe, and got asked to attend the next Shinigami council meeting. I won't let you fail me now." Kami said before rushing to shoot her wavelength into Stein.

Kokurai made her leg regular again and made her arm a chainsaw, she ran up to Stein.

Stein moved and let Kami end up shooting her wavelength into Jin as a result.

Kokurai fell and accidentally cut through the floor tiles.

"What the hell Kaminari? You shot your wavelength into us, that hurt you moron!" Abbey complained.

"Jin's the one who got in the way!" Kami retorted.

"Fine, then let's fight about it." Abbey challenged.

"You called it, not me. Stein will you be the supervisor?" Kami said.

"I tell them to work together and they end up fighting each other." Stein sighed, "How ironic."

"Death god martial art- Stance of Sin." Kami positioned her body into the Stance of Sin, a scythe blade appeared below her wrist on each arm.

"She's a weapon, damn we're screwed." Abbey said in surprise.

Soul was laughing as everyone murmured.

"She's a weapon? I thought she was a meister."

"I thought Shinigami couldn't be weapons."

"Well, at least things are pretty much back to normal." Kid informed, "Kami-chan just got in a fight with another meister for something so small, the DWMA is symmetrical, and-"

Maka gave Soul a Maka-Chop to make him shut up.

"Maka just gave Soul a Maka-Chop, how much more normal can things get?" Kid finished.

The bell rang, Stein broke up the fight, "Remember, next class period everyone will be getting their DNA test."

Kid touched Kami's shoulder, "My Thunder needs to get her DNA tested now, hurry before we get in trouble for being late."

Kami made the scythe blades on her arms disappear, she exited the stance of sin.

Abbey reverted back to human form.

Jin started drooling over Kami, causing Kid to shoot him a 'touch her and you die' glare.

Kami and Kid left the room and went over to the nurse's office until being invited in.

"Now Kaminari, since you are new here and didn't have last year's blood testing your blood will be tested as well." Nygus informed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Kami acknowledged.

Nygus pricked Kami's finger and used a glass with a hole in it to collect the mostly black blood mixture. She watched Kami's blood harden and start scabbing. She then made Kami open her mouth and Nygus swabbed the back of her mouth.

Kami held back a gag.

"Well, that's it. You can go now." Nygus informed.

Kid's eyes narrowed, he pointed at Kami, "Y-you're not symmetrical."

"Nygus, can you prick my other finger too?" Kami asked.

"Why?" Nygus questioned.

Kami's eyes shifted over to Kid, "He'll throw up blood or something if I'm not symmetrical."

"But your ha-" Nygus was cut off by Kami.

"Don't say it!" Kami shouted.

"Okay okay." Nygus pricked Kami's finger.

Kid caught his breath and put his hand on his heart.

"See Kid-kun, I'm as symmetrical as possible." Kami informed, "Come on, we have to meet with the Shinigami Council soon."

"Right." Kid said before leaving the room with Kami.

"Stein, come." Nygus called as she did a but of testing on the DNA samples.

"Yes, Nygus?" Stein asked as he approached.

"Compare Kaminari Boulk's DNA with Soul Eater's." Nygus ordered.

Stein obeyed before saying, "Interesting..."

**mini-cliffie yay! I'd like to thank my wonderful reveiwers for all the wonderful reveiws I've recieved. thank chu.**

**Oh and Abbey is Jin's current weapon.  
**

**I want icecream now...**

**Kaminari: Random much?**

**Me: What? It's good!**

**Kaminari: Can you just ask for reveiws and get this over with?**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW OR... OR... OR I'LL INSERT THREATENING THREAT HERE**

**Kaminari and Kid: *waving* bye.**


	23. Celebration

**oh look who it is, the girl who got so caught up in marching band she forgot to update this wonderful story she's been writing *shot***

**Kaminari: First you update too quickly, then you update too slow, what is with you?**

**Me: Sports are taking over my life along with highschool...**

**Kaminari: Boo hoo, I deal just fine with worse shit.**

**Me: I'm the owner, you're the fictional character, don't question my reasoning.**

**Kaminari: Ugh, fine.**

**Me: Well, this chappie is gonna be kinda long since i wrote but never updated... it was 14 full pages on word...**

**Akihiko: Hurry up and get to the fic already!**

**Me: ugh, fine, fine. but first... the disclaimer...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or form, but I do own my OCs Kaminari Boulk, Akihiko Ohayashi, Jin Ingrid, Kokurai Young, Chiya Boulk, Iris, the Ohayashi Clan and weapon type.**

Celebration; the story comes to a close?

"I'm so excited!" Kami yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Kid used two hands to push Kami onto his bed playfully and gently, "Calm down, we can't act like children when we get there."

Kami started sitting cross legged on Kid's bed, "You're right there."

"Now, don't forget to be formal, show respect, pay attention, use proper honorifics, and remember that we are representing our generation of Shinigami and my father's name." Kid reminded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kid ordered.

Liz opened the door, "Are you two ready to go?"

Kami, who was wearing a black blouse, black skirt, and black high boots with an azalea in her hair with hair bands with skulls on them holding her pigtails in, nodded.

Kid nodded before helping Kami up, he was wearing his normal formal outfit, "Kami-chan, during the meeting I am to address you as Kami-chan. You are to address me as you normally do, Kid-kun. You will address all the Shinigami with Sama, including my father who you will address as Shinigami-Sama. The other Shinigami will most likely address us as Kaminari-san and Death the Kid-kun. Can you remember all that?"

"Yes Kid-kun." Kami informed, "Come on, we are almost there."

Kid knocked on the door to the Death Room, "It is Death the Kid and Kaminari Boulk."

Lord Death opened the door, "Kid-kun, Kami-san!" Lord Death turned to face the council, "Our two guests have arrived."

"You two must be Death the Kid-kun and Kaminari-san." The Shinigami said, "I am Alice."

"Hello Alice-Sama." Kami greeted.

"Very respectful, I hope the rest of your generation of Shinigami is the same." Another Shinigami hoped, "I am Blake."

"Very nice to meet you, Blake-Sama." Kami greeted.

"Please take a seat." A Shinigami ordered, "I am Jake."

"Thank-you, Jake-Sama." Kid and Kami both bowed. Kid then walked over and pulled out a chair, "Kami-chan, take your seat please."

Kami took her seat, "Thank-you Kid-kun."

Kid pushed the chair in before taking his seat.

"Shinigami-Sama, what was your reason for calling the council together?" A Shinigami questioned.

"Andrew-san just asked a very good question, why did you call us all?" Another Shinigami questioned.

"Well, Muji-san, I called the council because the kishin Chiya has been defeated. She was killed about a week go!" Shinigami-Sama answered.

All the Shinigami cheered.

"Who killed her?" Another Shinigami questioned.

"Kelly-san, it was my son, Death the Kid-kun, his mate Kaminari-san, and their friends." Shinigami-Sama answered.

"Death the Kid-kun, as in your half-human half-Shinigami son?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, my son." Shinigami-Sama confirmed.

"Wait, wasn't Kaminari-san created by two witches and the kishin Chiya?" Another Shinigami questioned.

"No Angie-san, Chiya did bare Kami-san in all truth. Yet, the kishin Chiya is dead. I don't see why it should matter who your parents are or who created you if you take the right path; Kami-san here made her weapon a death scythe in under a year. Kami-san or Kid-kun, would you like to comment?" Shinigami-Sama said.

"Oh, sure. I don't see why it matters who bore me, I am completely loyal to the DWMA." Kami commented.

"I agree, Kami-chan has showed full loyalty to the DWMA, she has even almost died for the lives of other students." Kid added.

"She killed her kishin mother, I don't see why her loyalty should be questioned." Andrew informed.

"I agree, if Kaminari-san was traitor I doubt Death the Kid-kun would even consider her being his mate, even if he did I don't think Kaminari-san would accept." Kelly agreed.

"Besides, if she was a traitor her soul would be a kishin egg." Alice reminded.

All the Shinigamis murmured in agreement.

"Now that I think about it... Kami-san and Kid-kun seem worthy enough to join our council." Shinigami-Sama suggested.

"But you son is only half Shinigami!" Kelly reminded.

"No one of their ages has ever joined the Shinigami council!" Angie added.

"I agree with Shinigami-Sama, besides, Chiya cost us some of our members these two would be perfect to take their places!" Andrew agreed.

"All in favor of adding Death the Kid-kun and Kaminari-san to the Shinigami council say 'i'." Shinigami ordered.

Most agreed, there were a few who still did not accept Kid ad Kami due to them not being fully Shinigami, and Kami's mother being a Kishin.

"Then it is settled Kid-kun and Kami-san have from this moment in been added to the Shinigami council." Shinigami-Sama informed, "This meeting has now been dismissed."

All the Shinigami started leaving...

* * *

Soul picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Soul-kun, who is it?" Maka questioned.

Soul pressed his hand to the microphone part of the phone before answering his girlfriend, "It's Stein."

"Put it on speaker!" Maka ordered.

Soul obeyed.

"Soul? Are you still on the line?" Stein questioned.

"Yes, Soul and I are on the line. The phone is on speaker." Maka answered.

"This call needs to stay short, Marie needs to use the phone soon." Stein informed, "Soul, when we were analyzing DNA and blood samples it was confirmed that Kaminari is your cousin."

"What the fuck?" Soul yelled before throwing the phone to the floor, it broke on impact. Soul stormed over to the door and swung it open an ran across the hallway, he opened the door to Kami's apartment and stormed in.

"Soul, don't barge into people's apartments!" Maka waved her arms before giving Soul a Maka-Chop.

"Uh... Soul?" Liz questioned as she turned her head from the TV to Soul.

"Where is Kami?" Soul yelled.

"Kid invited her over to help him with a symmetry rampage. Hiko should be in the kitchen. He said we could hang here until they are done." Patty informed.

"Gah!" Soul ran out and over to Kid's mansion, "God damn it Kid, let me in!" Soul started banging on the double door.

Kid opened the doors, "Soul?"

Soul stormed in and tackled Kami who was straightening out a picture frame.

"What the hell! Soul get off me before kill you!" Kami yelled.

"Soul get off her!" Maka ordered.

"What the hell is going on?" Kid questioned.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-Chop to the skull and pulled him to his feet.

Kid helped Kami up.

"Soul, please explain what's going on." Kami ordered.

"Why didn't you tell me we were related?" Soul yelled.

"That what this is about?" Kid sighed.

"You knew too?" Soul growled.

Kid gave Soul an annoyed glare.

Kami punched Soul in the chest, "That's for tackling me, anyway we didn't tell you cause we knew you would freak out."

"Okay, but you didn't have to punch me." Soul said from the floor.

"Well, Kid-kun, I think our symmetry rampage is over. Get your stuff, and Liz and Patty's stuff too. I need your help to set up for the party tomorrow." Kami informed.

* * *

Kid was walking around the apartment helping prepare for the party. Kaminari was cooking as Liz and Patty waited for breakfast. Akihiko was setting the table.

"Kid-kun, can you straighten everything up while I finish cooking? I prepared a symmetrical meal for you." Kami said as she cooked.

Kid nodded before going into the living room where Hiko was setting the table.

Kami put eggs and bacon on several plates an put them in the dining room where Liz and Patty waited for their food.

"This looks yummy!" Patty commented.

"Kid-kun, Nii-san, food is ready!" Kami called.

Kid and Hiko walked in and took their seats.

"Hurry up and eat, our guests should be arriving soon." Kami said sounding like a mother.

The doorbell rang.

"Oo, that must be Maka and Soul-kun!" Kaminari announced, "Everyone clean up, quickly!"

Liz sighed and helped clean up.

Kami opened the door and hugged Soul and then Maka, "Hi Soul-kun and Maka!"

"Hi Kami." Maka chirped.

"Kami-chan, do you need anything else straightened out?" Kid called, he was now wearing a pair of jeans, a symmetrical white shirt and a buttonless jacket.

"No Kiddo, I think that's it." Kami replied, "Both of you can make yourselves at home."

"And by that she means you can settle down as long as you don't make a mess." Hiko muttered.

"Hiko, shut up." Kami ordered.

"YAHOO! TIME TO PARTY!" Black Star yelled as he became visible in the doorway.

"Black Star, we aren't the only ones who live here you know. You can't be yelling or we'll get complaints." Kami explained, "Anyway, come in."

Black Star and Tsubaki entered.

"Wow, it's so neat." Tsubaki complemented.

"What do you expect? Kami lives here and then Kid is always over." Hiko muttered.

Kami hit Hiko on the head playfully, "Shut up, we have guests."

Kokurai walked in, she smiled, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Kokurai." Kami greeted.

Crona come through the doorway with Ragnorok on her back, "H-hello."

"Hi Crona." Everyone greeted.

"Where's the food around here?" Ragnorok blurted out earning a laugh from the others on the room.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki-chan dropped off some food yesterday." Kaminari smiled.

Hiko sighed, "I'll get it."

"Thank you nii-San." Kaminari thanked her sibling as he went to get food for their guests.

"Wow, Kid is over here a lot. This place is too neat. It's kinda scary." Soul commented, observing the surroundings of the apartment.

Kaminari gave her cousin a closed eye smile, "Oh, yes. Kiddo, is over a lot. He's a big help when it comes to cleaning."

Hiko came out with food on a tray and placed it on the table, "Don't get what these parties are all about."

"Well, this party is to celebrate you becoming a Death Scythe, defeating Chiya, and Kiddo and I joining the Shinigami council. Kid-kun is the youngest member to date." Kaminari explained to her adopted brother and weapon.

Soul let out a chuckle, "Well, I guess Kid and I will be cousins-in law then."

Kid's eyes widened, "Soul, Kami-chan and I aren't even married!"

Soul laughed.

"Yeah, but we all know you two make out when no one's looking!" Black Star taunted.

Kid and Kami both blushed.

"No... We don't..." Kaminari said as she blushed.

Patty was cracking up, "Ha, ha, ha, they're blushing! They're blushing!"

"Let's change the topic." Tsubaki suggested, "Hey Kami."

"Yes Tsubaki?" Kami answered.

"Now that everyone knows you're a weapon are you going to become a death scythe too?" Tsubaki questioned.

Kaminari took her glass of water and sipped it, "Of coarse, Hiko's a death scythe, now it's my turn."

"There's a huge party tonight." Maka reminded.

"That's right, Kid, isn't your father throwing it?" Liz questioned.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that, it sounds like fun." Kokurai commented.

"Actually, yes, my father is throwing a party, it's to celebrate Chiya's death." Kid informed, "Everyone in Death City is invited."

"Well, then I can't wait for tonight." Kami smiled.

"Yahoo! Two parties in one day!" Black Star cheered.

"Just one thing, this will be a formal party, unlike the casual one we are at now, which means ladies will be required to wear dresses and gentlemen will be required to wear a tuxedo." Kid informed.

"Kami, in a dress? That means the end of the world is near!" Soul laughed.

"Stop it! I don't know how to deal with the end of the world!" Crona whined.

Kaminari sighed at her cousin's comment with an eye roll, "I will be wearing a dress, I went out with Tsubaki last week."

"Yes, Kami, the dress looks pretty on you." Tsubaki smiled at Kami.

"Hey Kami." Black Star said.

"What BS?" Kaminari responded.

"Tsubaki said your wavelength left for a few moments. Does that mean you died or something?" Black Star asked.

"Oh, um that... I kinda shattered my soul, but it pieced itself back together. I guess it's a new technique then, I guess I'll call it, Soul Shatter." Kaminari explained.

"Well, even though we have Soul and Hiko as death scythes we have a way to go before we reach our ends." Maka commented.

"Can't argue with that." Kami smiled...

* * *

Kaminari, hair down in a black sleeveless dress with thin gray gloves, stood chatting with Soul and Tsubaki. Hiko, his usual silent self, except wearing a tuxedo instead of his normal t-shirt and jeans.

"Uh, Soul, you're drunk." Kaminari pointed out.

"No.. You're just... Imagining... Things..." Soul said, voice slurred. There was obviously liquor on his breath.

"Soul-kun, you're drunk." Maka backed up.

"I'm... Fine... Tiny-tits..." Soul slurred.

"Maka-chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-chop to the skull.

Kaminari glanced at Black Star, he was chasing around a black haired male with an asymmetrical haircut. She turned to Tsubaki, "Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yes Kami?" Tsubaki replied.

"Who's that boy BS is chasing?" Kaminari questioned.

Tsubaki broke a sweat, "Oh, that's my ex boyfriend Takuto."

Kid approached Kaminari, "Wow Kaminari, I-I've never seen you in a dress before. You look gorgeous, so symmetrical."

Kaminari blushed, "T-thank you, Kid-kun."

Kid placed a hand on Kaminari's shoulder.

Kaminari smiled at Kid.

The DJ shifted the microphone for him to speak, "Attention, the next half hour of the party will be a couples dance, so grab that special someone and get on the dance floor."

Kid and Kami looked at each other.

"Come on guys, go dance." Maka encouraged.

Kid and Kami looked at Maka, "Us?"

"Yes you two, you're a couple so you should dance together." Maka said.

"Kid, this will do you good." Liz said.

"Umm.." Kid and Kami both slipped.

"Kid, if you don't do this I'll cut your hair asymmetric in your sleep." Liz threatened, "And Kami, I'll make a huge mess of your apartment."

Both of the teenage Shinigami's eyes narrowed.

"Care to dance?" Kid lent his hand out to Kaminari.

Kaminari, in her black dress, smiled and accepted his hand.

Kid pulled his girlfriend onto the dance floor.

The two Shinigami started to dance, they continued for a few minutes.

Kaminari stopped her steps, she looked down at her feet.

"Kami-chan, are you alright?" Kid asked concerned.

"Why me? You could have chosen any girl at the academy and yet you chose me, I'm not even symmetric." Kaminari said, still looking down.

"Kami-chan," Kid took a finger and lifted up her chin, "I chose you because you are different from all the others, you're original, I can relate to you. There's more, need I say?" he took Kaminari's hand and raised it to touch his cheek, "And you'll be symmetrical one day, I can promise you that..." He gave her a warm smile.

Kami smiled back, "I think I understand now..."

Kid pressed his lips against hers, after breaking the kiss he said, "I love you Kaminari."

"I love you too Death the Kid." Kami replied.

The two teenage Shinigami continued to dance as everyone celebrated the defeation of Chiya...

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

A raven-haired girl with three white stripes in her hair was walking in between two adult Shinigami. She ran up and hugged a silver haired girl who was walking in-between an ash blonde and a silver haired man.

"Azarni!" The young Shinigami hugged her friend.

"Zuma!" Azarni greeted in return with a hug.

A boy with blue and black bangs and a girl with black hair approached the group. A women with raven hair in a high pony tail and a man with blue hair in the shape of a star were several steps behind.

"Hey guys." The boy muttered.

"Yo!" The girl greeted.

"Hello Green Star, hey there Hoshi." Azarni and Inazuma greeted simotaniously.

Inazuma's eyebrow twitched, she pointed to the star tattoo on Green Star's shoulder, "Agh! How many times have I told you if you're going to keep that tattoo at least get one on the right as well! It's so asymmetrical the way you have it! Agh, go fix it!"

"Ready for our children's first day of school?" A light blonde next to a jet black with two children running behind pumped her fist.

"Oi, Shidoni, how is it that you are more hyper than your own children?" The female adult Shinigami questioned.

"Sorry Kami-Sama." The jet black apologized.

"It's fine, it was only a question." Kaminari assured.

Two adults with dark brown hair and one child with matching hair came into view.

"Took is a while to get Byukarai out the door, but we're here now." The male brunette informed.

"Hello guys." Byukarai greeted shyly.

"Hello Byukarai." The children replied.

"BS, it's your first time that you haven't gone rambling on and on about your wanna-be-ness." Kaminari laughed.

"I am the man who surpassed god after all!" Black Star defended himself.

"You gloat when you can't even beat me in a fight with or without weapons." Kami pointed out.

"Well, it shouldn't count cause you're a death scythe." Black Star muttered.

"Kami-chan, stop picking fights with Black Star, they always get you nowhere." The adult male Shinigami ordered.

Kaminari sighed, "Yes Kid-kun."

"Lucky you, Azarni you already have a weapon." Hoshi pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's anther weapon who needs a meister." Azarni assured.

A young jet black next to a light brown greeted after catching up with their parents, "Hey."

"Hello Arami." Green Star and Azarni greeted.

"Hello everyone..." The light brown haired girl greeted.

"Hello Meri." Inazuma and Hoshi greeted.

Kaminari hugged her cousin, "So Soul-kun, stayin cool?"

Soul gave her a fist bump once she let go, "Never been better, you?"

Kaminari stretched her arms and yawned, "Chichiue is training Kiddo and I still. I'm not even going to be the main ruler, I'm only there to help."

"Kami-chan, since you are my mate you have to help." Kid informed.

"And wear this dress?" Kaminari complained, grabbing the end of the black dress.

"Yes, you need to look somewhat formal. We are representing my father's name an our generation of Shinigami." Kid informed.

Kami sighed.

"Cheer up Kami-chan, I've been wearing a short skirt my whole life, and living with a perv." The ash blonde sighed.

Kaminari giggled, "You're funny Maka-chan."

"So... How did your last mission go?" Kami questioned Maka.

Maka and Soul both broke a sweat, "We failed it..."

"What? Soul, how could you let Maka-Sama fail?" Shidoni shouted at Soul.

"What?" Meri's eyes widened, "It's the other way around! How could Maka let Soul-Sama fail?"

"How come the great Black Star doesn't get any fans, I am the man who surpassed god after all." Black Star said.

"There you go again with your wanna-be-ness." Kaminari sighed with annoyance, "Onee-chan, how do you live in that house?"

"It may get loud sometimes but I manage." Tsubaki informed, "I think Hoshi might be louder than Black Star though."

"So, ready for the first day of school?" Azarni questioned her peers.

"Could have waited till tomorrow." Arami yawned.

The bell rung, signaling homeroom starting in a few minutes.

Inazuma turned to her father, "Chichiue, I don't want to go..."

Kid crouched down into a squad, he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Zuma, why not? You've been wanting to go since you could speak."

Her breaths became quick gasps for air, "W-what if I can't become a death scythe? What if I'm too little? What if I'm not strong enough? What if-?" Zuma was cut off by her father.

"Shh. Inazuma Death, your name means lightening. You were named after your mother whose name means thunder. You're mother is one of the bravest and strongest women I've ever met. You are a weapon like her with power like her, you have a wonderful and trust worthy meister, and you, my dear, possess the advanced soul perception skill. You'll do fine. Don't doubt yourself." Kid assured, giving his daughter a smile.

Zuma took a breath before smiling back, she turned to Azarni, "Azarni, wait for me!"

"Well, hurry up then!" Azarni called as Zuma raced up to her.

The group of seven children rushed up the stairs and into the DWMA.

Kaminari giggled, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Wow. Our children's fist day of school already..." Soul said, scratching the back of his head.

"I remember eight years back when Inazuma was just born... Been a long time..." Kid observed.

Kami grabbed Kid's hand, "Hey, we all did our job of protecting peace and order when we were students here, who says our children can't do great things as well?"

"Kami, you're sure optimistic today." Hiko commented.

"And I have a reason not to be?" Kaminari questioned.

"I'm just pointing it out." Hiko informed.

Kaminari lowered her eyebrows in annoyance at her brother.

"Just that your OCD and BPD gets to you all the time. Your recurring depression too, it's odd for you to be this optimistic." Hiko informed.

"Shut up you sociopathic asshole!" Kami screamed in reply.

Soul let out a laugh.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka gave Soul a Maka-chop to the skull.

Soul struggled to keep his balance, "I'm going to lie on the ground for a bit, kay?" he informed before falling face first onto the ground.

"Wow, and he calls me the stupid one..." Kami commented.

"Ignore him Kami-chan, he's an idiot." Maka informed, eyes in the direction of her husband.

Tsubaki and Kami both let out a laugh along with Maka and Shidoni.

"Now we just need to see who's child get in trouble first." Kid sighed.

"My money is on Inazuma!" Black Star announced.

"What? Zuma-chan isn't that misbehaved!" Kid replied.

"It doesn't matter, we've had our chance to shine, it's their turn now, and no matter where they go I know they'll do good." Kami said.

"I agree with Onee-chan," Tsubaki informed, "They'll do great things."

"True," Maka added, "We've defeated two Kishin as teenagers, who says our children can't do the same or even more."

"No matter what, we can always expect great things from them." Kami smiled.

"True words Kami-chan," Kid said before observing her position, "Now, to work on the asymmetric slouch of yours..."

"Damn it Kid!" Kaminari yelled as everyone laughed...

**So yeah, Soul over reacted a bit when he found out Kaminari was his cousin but oh well...**

**omg the fic has ended... this was the last chapter...**

**Kaminari: Damn it.**

**Me: They could always just watch me on Deviantart if they want more of my Soul Eater stuff**

**Kaminari: True.**

**Me: Hiko, tell everyone my DA account so they can see my art.**

**Hiko: *mutters something under breath before saying* Misa's Deviantart account is FanOfThings1092, if you want to see her art and writing up there.**

**Me: Well, see ya all on Deviantart (the ones who care enough to look at my page atleast -.-)**

**Hiko: Ugh, you spend so much time on that site...**

**Me: so? oh yeah, that reminds me. You see the little ten years later thing well, I'm gonna write a sequeal about the cast's children, which will come soon... i think...  
**

**BYE!  
**


End file.
